A new life
by Marjon
Summary: YGOHP crossover. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn’t know. He doesn’t now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou get to know who he truly is?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** A new life  
**Author :** Marjon  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Pairing :** Who knows... Or BakuraxRyou or MalikxBakura  
**Warnings :** If you don't like YGO (what the hell are you doing here then actually), Harry Potter, the fact that Sirius is still alive or my anything else in my plot, don't read further and go back!  
**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own YGO, I don't own HP, all I own is my plot. So, don't you dare sue-ing me!

_AN : My first YGO-HP cross-over ever, so don't be too hard on me! I hope you all like it, and now, read on and please leave a review behind!

* * *

**  
A new life** _

**_By Marjon_**

* * *

**  
Chapter one**

Black. Darkness. Nothing.

What the hell is wrong with me? Where am I? What am I doing in, whereever I might be?

Questions, questions, questions. And never answers.

Slowly I tried to open my eyes. A bright light shone and I had to blink a few times before I finally could see anything.

Where am I?

I looked around and saw I laid in some kind of a room. On a large bed. The room was quite small, but maybe that was just what I thought.

Who am I?

The thought suddenly came in my mind. I had no idea how it came there, all I knew was that I could not answer it. Why not? How can you not know who you are?

I thought deeply, and tried to remember anything. But all I remembered was darkness. Just darkness.

It scared me. Why couldn't I remember anything? Why didn't I know who I was? All these thoughts made me even more scared. I put up my legs towards my chest and put my arms around me.

Suddenly I realized I didn't even know how I looked like. I looked around in the room and I saw in one of the corners a mirror. Slowly I stood up from the bed and walked over towards the mirror.

The floor was cold and made me shiver. But at the moment I didn't really cared. All I wanted to know was; how did I look like?

Maybe two feet away from the mirror I stopped. What if I was really ugly? What if-

No. I couldn't stay thinking like that. I needed to see myself. I just needed. I took a few deep breaths and walked the last two feet towards the large mirror.

When I looked in it I was shocked. A teen, a white-haired teen looked at me. Brown orbs stared back at me. A teen, not older then seventeen year, maybe sixteen, looked from the mirror back at me. He had a pale skin, as if he had never been much in the sun. His hair looked like a bunch of snow. I wore a golden thing around my neck, not sure what it was, but it looked quite cool.

I looked quite cool, if I can say that about myself. I didn't look that bad at all. Especially my hair, it looked quite nice. And of course the 'ring' around my neck.

I stared at the image in the mirror for quite a few more minutes, before my attention got to something else. Where was I? How did I came here? And of course, how can I get out of here?

Thankfully I still wore my normal (I didn't knew if they were normal) clothes, and not some pyjama's or something else like that. With a quick glance through the room I saw a door in an other corner of the room, not far away from the bed I had been on when I woke up.

I quickly walked over towards the door, again hesitating. What would I see when I opened the door? Who would I see? Hm... maybe someone could then finally answer some of my questions!

After another moment of hesitation, I finally opened the door. I saw no one, so I had to wait with all my questions. I walked into the room, which was quite large. One side of the room was full of bookcases, which were also full of books, books and books.

There was also a large table in the middle of the room, with quite a few chairs around it. I looked around to see what else there was in the room. I noticed there was not much light in here. Not even windows. Ehm... Help? No windows wasn't a good sign at all...

I quickly walked towards the door I had just seen at the other side of the room. Another room, almost the same as the previous one. I sighed. This would not be good if there was behind the other door, again the same room as he had been now already twice.

I turned the doorknob, actually expecting to see the same room again, but it wasn't. I was surprised. I walked further into the way lighter room then the ones before. The room was full of all kind of things he had never seen before. Which, of course wasn't so surprising, but that wasn't the point.

"Ahum."

I hear someone cough. Quickly I turned towards my left side where the sound had came from. A black-haired male sat on a couch quite a few meter away.

"Gomen..."

"I'm sorry?" The male asked, clearly not understanding what I just said.

Uhm... Had I just been talking in an other language? I shook my head shortly and concentrated on the black-haired male in front of me again. "I'm sorry sir." I was silent for a few second, before I finally dared to ask something. "May I ask who you are? And what I am doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude from me to not introduce myself." He stood up from the couch and walked over towards me. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. And for your question why you are here, you have to wait a while."

I raised an eyebrow. Why did I have to wait? I nodded at the male, called Sirius Black, but I hoped they, or he, or whoever, could answer some of his questions. Iwas about to open my mouth and ask : 'Who am I?', but then I realized how stupid that would sound. So I decided to keep my mouth shut for another while.

"Want something to drink?"

"No, thank you." I said politely, not in the mood to drink something. All I wanted right now was getting some answers...

"As you wish." The male said, grabbing something himself. He walked back towards the couch again and sat down. "Why don't you sit down?" Sirius asked, looking at me.

"I... um... okey." I said, clearly not knowing what to say, but to be polite I sat down on a chair. As a few minutes passed, I finally dared to say anything again. "Sir?" I asked, causing the male called Sirius looking up. "I got some questions and-"

"I know you will have those. But don't worry, Dumbledore will be here soon, so he can answer the most of your questions."

I nodded and sighed. I really hated this waiting. When would this guy named Dumbledore be here? And who was he? Why could he answer most of my questions? How-

No. This was ridicilous. I shouldn't think so much. I just had to wait. Just had to wait. Ugh... I really hated waiting. I hoped they better gave me some answers, or else I would really freak out. And somehow I didn't really liked that thought...

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. It seemed to take forever before there finally came a knock on the door.

"Come in." The male, Sirius, said.

An old man came in. It was hard to see how old he was, but one thing was sure, he was old. Really old. He wore ropes and had a small, like a half moon, glasses on his nose.

"Thanks for coming Dumbledore." Sirius said, and then left. I wondered why, but much time to wonder wasn't there, because the old man walked over towards me.

"Hello Ryou." He said. Ryou, I wondered. Would that be my name? I kinda liked it. Somehow it really fitted with me.

"Ehm, hello sir."

"I am sure you got quite a lot of questions. I hope to answer them as good as possible. Please, sit down and take some tea."

I shook my head. "Thank you sir, but I don't need anything." I said, as I sank down on the chair again. The old man sat down too, but he sat on the couch, where the man Sirius previously had been.

"I was wondering. Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here? Why can I remember anything? Why-"

"One question at a time please, mr. Bakura." He said, holding up his hands. "To answer your first question; you are Ryou. Ryou Bakura. You are a student, a six-years to be preciesly."

Ryou Bakura... I really liked the name. Thankfully it was a cool name, and not some kind of a sully name.

"Where am I? And why am I here?"

"You are at Grimmald place 12, a house in England. You will be staying here, until you go to school again, next week." Dumbledore said, talking quietly. Somehow I knew that something was wrong here, but I really didn't know what, so I decided to leave it.

"Sir? Why can't I remember anything?"

The old man stayed quiet for a while, before he finally spoke again. "You can't remember anything because of a horrible accident you had. We tried our best, and we succed. But the only thing we could do was the fact that you would regain your memory. I'm sorry."

"I-it's okey."

"I know you will probably have more questions, but you will get those later. I have to go now, I am really busy." He stood up from the large couch. "I hope you have a plesent time her, and I'm sure everything will come. You can get your supplies tomorrow."

I nodded and waved as the old man left the room again. I sat all alone in this strange room and in this strange place. And why? I tried my best to remember anything, but still there was only darkness. Pitch-black darkness. I sighed and gave up. I guess I just have to wait then...

Now what? I thought as I sat down in the chamber for a while. Could I just go? Or did I have to wait, for... something? Or... I didn't know... And it frustrated me. Why were things not clear, but like a blurry mess? I wonder if my life has always been this way... Would I have been this way before the accident too? Or would I have been different? Would I have lived here before too, or somewhere else? And if I did, why would no one come and get me? Didn't they like me? Or was I someone who hasn't gotten any friends? Maybe not even parents anymore.

I sighed, this was all so confusing. And this waiting for... something... didn't made it better too. I stood up and walked towards the door. I didn't cared anymore whether they wanted me to leave or not, I was going. I needed to get some answers. More then the few I just got. I just needed to get out of this room. And hopefully out of this house too!

Slowly, trying not to make any sound, I opened the door and watched what was behind it. There was some kind of a hallway. I heard laughing voices from a few meter away. I wondered who it would be. Would I go there or not? Maybe they didn't want me or anything.

I shook my head. I would find that out later, I would go downstairs. And if there wasn't anyone too, then I would go towards the laughing voices. I nodded shortly at my own decision and walked further into the hallway.

I hadn't made it further then about two meter until I heard a sound behind me. I turned around quickly and saw an other boy standing. He was a bit smaller then I, but it wasn't much. He had black hair, green eyes and wore glasses.

"Uhm... Who are you?" I asked, not sure how the boy would react.

"Harry. Harry Potter." The boy said and put out a hand for me to shake. "You are Ryou Bakura, aren't you?"

"Uhm.. yeah. How do you know me?" I asked, confused that the boy named Harry Potter knew what my name was or who I was. Harry smiled.

"Dumbledore brought you in, didn't he?"

"I... I can't really remember anything. So maybe he did, I don't know about it. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said and turned around. "Wanna come too?" He asked over his shoulder.

I wasn't really sure if I should follow him or not. I decided to do it anyway, what could happen? Maybe he could give some answers. And if not, the boy didn't seem that unfriendly. It would be nice to talk someone, like having a real conversation.

So, I walked after the black-haired boy, and met in the room even more people. I blinked at the number or people in the small room. All of then had red hair, except for one. A girl with long brown and curly hair.

"Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, this is Ryou Bakura. Ryou, this are Fred," He pointed towards one of the red-haired boys in the room. "George," He pointed at an other, almost identical to the previous one. Probably twin, I thought. "Ginny and Hermione," Harry said, pointing towards a girl with long red hair and the brunnette he had already seen. "And last, Ron." He pointed towards a boy on one of the beds. Also red-haired.

"Uhm... Hi everyone." I said, blushing heavily. About half of the people I already didn't knew the name anymore. They looked all really nice, and so would they probably too.

"Weren't you the one Dumbledore brought in a few days ago?" One of the twins asked.

I shrugged shyly. "I don't know. I can't remember anything. So I don't know. Maybe it is, but I can't remember it."

"You can't remember anything? Not a single thing?"

I shook my head. "No, the only thing I know is that I woke up in a room, and talked to Dumbledore, I guess his name was, nothing more. Sadly enough." I added.

"That must really suck. But I'm sure you will remember something one day." The red-haired guy on the bed said. Ron, was his name I guessed. The others nodded in agreement.

"I was actually wondering something. Dumbledore said I could get my supplies tomorrow. But what kind of supplies? For school? And where?" I asked, blushing a bit. I really wasn't comfortable now. It really sucks if you can't remember anything. And then the things you can remember, you don't even know what it means. Life really sucked at the moment.

"Those are for Hogwarts," The brunnette girl said. And everyone started to talk about a large school, where they teach magic. And all kind of other stuff. I tried my best to listen to it all, but it was just a bit too much. But it seemed a really cool school. I really looked forward to see it!

* * *

_  
AN : And? What do you all think of it? Good, bad, really bad, ...? I really like to hear all your opinions!  
Oh yeah, next chapter we will see Bakura and Malik for the first time. And of course Ryou will go towards Hogwarts!_

_I hope it will be up soon, but I can't promise anything!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings :** If you don't like YGO (what the hell are you doing here then actually, this is the YGO-section from but whatever...), Harry Potter, the fact that Sirius is still alive or my anything else in my plot, don't read further and go back!

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own YGO, I don't own HP, all I own is my plot. And Aiden, but that's not really important. So, don't you dare sue-ing me! –glares angrily-

--hikari to yami-- (which won't happen anytime soon thought)  
/yami to hikari/

_AN : The newest chapter of my YGO-HP cross-over! I hope you will all like it and also leave a review behind when you are done reading. Please? –looks with puppy-eyes at everyone- _

_Another thing, I'm sorry if I write a name or whatever different, please correct me! I have read the books in dutch and english, but the names and subjects there, about EVERYTHING is different! So, I'm sorry if I don't know how to write it or write it incorrect, like I said, please correct me!

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

It has been now a week ago since I woke up. Well, woke up... I can better say it different. It has been now a week ago since the first thing I remember. Before that, before I 'woke up', I can't remember anything. Just darkness.

Since that time I have done a lot. I've talked to Dumbledore, who apparently was the Head of the school I'm going to too. The school is called Hogwarts. A school for wizards. Just like the only friends I have. I now know all the red-haired kids I met last week are a family. I could have figured that out myself, but a well, now I knew it for sure.

The second day I went to a place called : Diagon alley. I never knew something like that existed. It was a place only wizards could come. It was like a normal street full of all kind of shops, but you wouldn't get 'normal' stuff in Diagon alley. In the normal world you can buy all kind of things, like jewellery, food and drinks, clothes, shoes,... Everything you want or need. But in the Diagon ally they don't have such things. Well, they do have such things, but not like the normal stuff. Okey, that really sounded stupid but a well, you will probably get what I mean. You can get things as clothes there, but then robes. Robes for school, robes for working, robes for... whatever you want.

I bought all my school supplies there; my robes, ingredients for potions, school books, and of course... a wand. I really don't get why people need a wand, but hey, if you can use magic with it, what's the point of whining about it?

The week after that went on really quickly. It looked like if it was only one day instead of six. The week passed by, and now I'm sitting in the Hogwarts express. The train towards the new school. Everyone is really exited about the school, but I don't know yet. I first have to see it before I'm going to make my conclusion about it.

Ron and Hermione had left to sit with the other perfects, leaving Harry and Ginny with me. Fred and George had, so I heard a few days ago, already left the school. On a most lovely way to say at least. The had now a shop, I've never been there, but it seemed really cool.

"I wonder what kind of Defence against dark arts teacher we get this year..." Harry said, making me look up from my mind.

"What? Why?"

"Well, every year, since I'm on this school, we get a new DADA teacher. It looks like the job is cursed or something like that." Harry said and looked outside the train. It looked like it could rain any second from now, the clouds were darkgrey.

"Oh." Was all I said in reply and looked at the manga in my lap, but I hadn't read a word in it. Sighing I grabbed it and started reading it. It was a cool part of the manga, but somehow I really hadn't gotten time to read further.

"What book's that?" A soft voice asked. Ginny. I knew it immediatly. I recognized voices really fast lately. Maybe it was a gift or something...

"It's not a book. It's a manga." I said and looked up at Ginny, who clearly didn't knew what I had just said. "Don't you guys know what a manga is?" Ginny shook her head, so I gave it to her. Causing myself that I, again, couldn't read further.

"Never seen it, or even heard about it." She said, as she quickly looked through the manga. 'DN Angel Vol 1' stood on the cover of the manga. Somehow I felt like I already had read the manga once before, but, as usual, I couldn't remember it.

"It looks cool." Ginny said, as she gave it back to me. "Can I borrow it once maybe?"

"Sure. Just ask for it..." I said and I read further again.

* * *

The trainride had past by pretty quick, and in that time I had read the first 2 volumes of the manga. One to go, sadly enough. More I didn't had, but I doubt it would be finished after volume 3. And that sucked. I had asked Harry and Ginny about it, but both didn't knew for sure whether you could buy it or not. Probably not, because both hadn't seen it once before yet... 

Harry, Ginny and I had seen Hermione and Ron after the ride, but we couldn't talk to them. So, we went with the three of us inside, where a professor had waited for me. Professor McGonnagol or something like that, was her name. I can't remember it very well.

She had said to Ginny and Harry to already go towards the Great Hall. I had no idea what it was, but we had said good-bye to eachother. After that she had said to follow her and I had to wait until the first-years came.

That was already ten minutes ago. I hoped they would come quickly, I didn't like all this waiting, because I didn't have anything to do in the meanwhile, except from thinking. And that was what I did. Asking myself a really big bunch of questions, where I did not know the answer from.

"Mr. Bakura, you can come with us." A voice said. I looked up and saw it was the same professor as the one who had brought me here. "Professor Dumbledore already told the other students something about you and the reason why you are here. So, you don't have to worry about that."

And with that we walked into a great hall. I assumed this would be the 'Great Hall' where Harry and Ginny had gone to. I didn't see them, but that wasn't that strange. They would probably be _somewhere _in the massive mess of students in the hall.

A long line of first-years walked after me, in front of me that professor. We walked towards a little 'chair' with a old-looking hat on it.

After a few seconds the hat started to... sing? Well, it looked like a song, but I really didn't paid attention to what it said. And shortly after the hat had stopped with singing, I heard my name.

"Bakura, Ryou." The woman said and mentioned me to come and sit on the small chair. She put the old hat on my head, almost not fitting because of the large bunch of my white hair.

'Hm... A new student.' The hat said softly, so only I would hear him. 'I wonder where to put you... You would fit probably in all the houses. You are brave, but also smart. And not to mention somewhat... evil.' Evil? I wondered. Was I evil? 'I think I will put you in...' "SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone from the green table, which were probably the other Slytherins, cheered. Blushing clearly I walked away, after the professor had taken off the hat from my head, towards the cheering table. I found an empty place next to a blonde boy.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said, looking at me suspicious. "You are Ryou, right?"

I nodded, still blushing. I wasn't really used to so many unknown people. I heard the professor calling more names, and everytime someone got sorted into a house (I now knew there where four houses; Slytherin, where I was in. Gryffindor, where Harry, Hermione, Ron and all the others were in. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.) the table of that house cheered.

After everyone was sorted into a house, Dumbledore stood up. The talking stopped and everyone looked at the old man.

"Welcome. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. ... Let the feast begin!" He finished talking and clapped in his hands, causing the tables to get full of food. It all looked really delicious, but I couldn't eat it all.

"How does it feel to have no memory?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Well..." I begun, after I was finished eating what was in my mouth. "I do have some memories. But not before I 'woke up', as I called it. Everything before that, is black. Like when it's really dark in a room and you can't see anything. It feels kinda strange... And it sucks." I added, after I was done with explaining.

We fell in silence again, until I looked at the teacher-table. "Who are they all?" I asked, wondering who they were and what they teach.

"What? Oh... You see that huge 'guy' there?" I nodded, and saw quite a large man sitting on one side of the table. "That's Hagrid. He gives Care for magical creatures. And the woman next to him is Professor Sprout." Draco went with who was who and what they teach at Hogwarts. I tried to remember all the names, but as usual I forgot most of the names.

"And then we have professor Snape. He is the head of Slytherin and gives also Potions. But hey..." Draco frowned. "I haven't seen any Defense against dark art teacher. Strange..."

"Maybe they don't teach it anymore?" I said while I took another sip of our pumpkinjuice.

"Yeah right. I don't believe they will do that... But I hope so. Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" Draco had just said the last word, when the large doors of the Great Hall went open.

A man walked in. He had brown hair and old-looking clothes. "Lupin!" Draco said. "No way! They can't let _him _teach again!"

"Remus." I whispered slowly. I had seen him a couple of times when I was still with Harry and the others. He had been a few times in Grimmalplace 12. Just as professor Snape and professor Dumbledore. But that didn't Draco know.

"What?" Draco said and looked at me, frowning.

"Nothing." I said quickly and blushed heavily, hoping Draco wouldn't notice I was lying to him.

"I thought I just... Ah well, whatever." And he looked back at professor Lupin again.

What is he doing here? Why is he here? Would he be- no... he couldn't be!

"Ah Remus! You are finally here. We thought you would never come."

"I'm sorry professor. It took a bit longer." Remus said and walked quickly towards the table where all the other teachers sat.

Dumbledore stood up and the talking slowly went away. "As you all maybe already have thought, professor Lupin is this year again our Defence Against Dark Art teacher. We have debatted about this for many loong hours and we came to the conclusion this is the only option."

Almost all the students in the Hall clapped, I was planning to, but then I saw none of the other Slytherins didn't do it. Why not? I wondered.

"Draco?" I whispered, wondering why almost everyone clapped except the Slytherins.

"Hmm?"

"Why is none of the Slytherins happy about this?"

"Because it is a really bad teacher. And that's not the only thing. He's a wearwolf. A wearwolf! Could this school even get lower? I mean, which school would take a wearwolf to teach?" He answered angrily. Glaring at Dumbledore and professor Lupin.

He isn't all that bad! I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth closed. It wouldn't be a really great thing to say, when everyone at your house is against it.

* * *

"Where the hell can he be?" Bakura said angrily. Malik and he had searched for already hours. What they had lost? Ryou. 

"I don't get it. Where the hell can he be. Yuugi-tachi had said he had been at school, but he never came home. Where the hell is he!" Bakura said for at least the hundred time.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Malik answered, while they walked back towards Bakura and Ryou's home again. "We went to every place in the city. And we still don't have him."

"What I also don't get is why I can't feel where he is. Or what he feels. I don't feel him at all. He can't make such a thick shield for me, he never was able to do that, so he can't do it this time too."

"Maybe... maybe he is..." Malik couldn't say the word. He just couldn't. But Bakura knew what he ment anyway.

"NO! He is NOT dead Malik! He can't be!" Bakura yelled and kicked against a wall. Only causing him to yell and curse even more. "Where the hell is he!"

/HIKARI/ He tried their mind-link again, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He had already tried it more then a lot times, but he never recieved anything. Nothing. Not one single thing.

"Where are you?" Bakura whispered, falling on his knees as soon as they were inside of their house. "Where... are... you... hikari?"

* * *

_AN : Chapter two is done too! We finally saw Bakura and Malik, which will happen of course more often, but remember, Ryou's part of the story is still the most important one!_

_Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this, and of course special thanks to everyone who reviewed it too! I really like them. Anyway, here are your answers :_

_Ryou VeRua – I'm glad you are happy with it. Here's the new chapter, with again quite some Ryou-ness in it. And about your questions, you can always send me an email or a message. I can't promise I will answer them all (especially the ones about the plot), but you can always try. Or wait of course._

_Earthpaw – Thanks, but you will figure out what will happen later. Sorry about that, but you will see later in the story. And Bakura has his own body of course! I like it that way better, otherwise the plot wouldn't be able to fit, isn't it?_

_Kikyo's killer – Also thanks, I really tried my best to think of a original crossover (from YGO-HP of course) And of course it's Ryou centered, it's my Favorite bishie! Anyway, like I said, I haven't decided yet which pairings there will be in, so but it's about 50 change that it will be Bakura x Ryou!_

_Yamisgirl13 – Thanks for the review. Who says it's amnesia Ryou has? I never did... –whistles innocent- Anyway, here's your update!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings :** If you don't like YGO (what the hell are you doing here then actually, this is the YGO-section from but whatever...), Harry Potter, the fact that Sirius is still alive or my anything else in my plot, don't read further and go back!

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own YGO, I don't own HP, I don't own the manga DNAngel, all I own is my plot. (and Aiden of course, but he's not really important; just an extra character) So, don't you dare sue-ing me!

--hikari to yami-- (which won't happen anytime soon thought)  
/yami to hikari/

_AN : Again a chapter for my YGO-HP crossover. I hope you all like it much, and also leave a review behind when you are done reading. PPlleeaassee?_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

When it was time to go to bed, I found out I was sharing a room with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and an other guy, called Aiden. The rooms where we slept were round, with five beds in it. Our stuff was already there, standing next to our bed.

I laid now already quite a long time in bed, but I couldn't sleep. Something kept me awake, but I didn't know what. And that bugged me. Badly. I sighed and turned around for the so-maniest time. I wondered what time it would be. I used to wake up with an alarmclock next to me, but for some reason, I still didn't totally understood why exactly, we couldn't have an alarmclock.

Okey, this was it! I trow my blankets off me and sat up in the large bed. This was it. I wouldn't try to sleep anymore, I couldn't sleep anyway. I stood up, grabbed two of my manga's and walked downstairs, towards the commonroom.

It was dark and cold, no one was still here anymore. Everyone had gone towards bed, and I didn't deny them. I wanted to sleep too, but I couldn't. I walked over towards the fireplace, but it was empty now. "Incendio." I muttered, and flames came up. A usefull spell, I thought as I sat down on one of the chairs in front of the fire. Draco had taught a few spells, and I was gladly I remembered this one.

I opened my manga and started reading. I flipped a page when I suddenly heard a sound. I waited in silence, but I didn't heard anything anymore. Would I have made it up? No... I was too awake for that. That was no option.

I laid my manga down on the chair as I stood up. I really was curious now, what it could be. Or better, who it could be. I walked around, as quiet as possible, but I didn't found anything.

Sighing deeply I sat down on the chair again, grabbing my manga again. I really am hallucinating, aren't I? I wondered to myself. I felt myself grow more tired, and so did my eyes.

In a few seconds I was deep asleep.

* * *

My first day at this school. Argh... It was quite boring. About everyone here at this school likes it, but I of course don't. Why not? Well, it's just so... dunno. It's so different. I never had anything like this, and I have LOTS more to learn. I have to do all the previous years, which others already did then, this year! And it's just way too much.

I sighed deeply and bend down over my homework again. It had been a looong long day. With of course quite a fair amount of homework. Only History of Magic and Potions was much. Thankfully Draco said he would help me with it.

I'm finally, after a long time, almost done. Just a few more lines from my Potions essay and I would be done. Then I could do whatever I pleased. Everything I wanted...

After another few minutes I laid my stuff away. I was done. Finally. But this was only for today. Tomorrow there would be even more. Only the thought of it made me even more tired then I already was.

I streched my arms and legs and put my stuff away. I walked towards our sleeping room and laid the stuff next to me on the floor.

Sighing I let myself fall on the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't even took my shoes off my feet before I fell asleep.

* * *

The first two week at Hogwarts were over. It was finally weekend and I was really gratefull for that. Finally some time for myself and not only working, learning, making homework and starting the new day the cyclus all over again.

Slowly I walked out of the castle towards the large lake. The sun shone and it was a lovely warm weather. There was a small breeze, but that was it. It was just perfect weather.

Deep in thoughts I walked over towards a large tree at the lake and sat down. I closed my eyes, letting the sunbeams fall on me. Yesterday I suddenly got an idea for a story and I immediatly wrote it down, to not to forget it. It was still in one of my pockets.

Lazily I grabbed it and opened it to look what I had wrote down.

'_Rikku and her little sister Riley are teens. They live with their mom, because their father went to the dark side. Riley gets kidnapped by some evil guys. Rikku is trying the best to find her little sister back, but it will be a long way too go. It's not sure Rikku will survive and if she will ever be able to find her sister back...'_

It wasn't much yet, but I was sure there would come more later. I thought deeply to come up with a nice title for this story, but nothing came in my mind. I would worry about that later. _'Pygrus' _I wrote down. I didn't know why I would use that name, but it suddenly came into my mind and I kinda liked the name. I put the note back in my pocket again and looked at the water from the lake, shining in the light of the sun.

"... come on Harry!" I suddenly heard. What was this about?

"He is dangerous Hermione! Just face it!" That was obviously Harry's voice.

"Why can't we just try it?"

"NO! We can't 'just try it'. Don't you see it? He can be evil! He can have told everyone from our plans." Harry's voice again. About who would it be? I wondered deeply.

"Harry-"

"No Hermione. We can't trust Ryou anymore. He's a Slytherin. We should have never trusted him."

My eyes widened in shock. They were talking about me! ME! Tears started to form in the sides of my eyes. I would never ever do such a thing. How could he even think that! I wanted to jump up and face them, but I hear someone coming and decided I would wait. I didn't want to be seen as someone who always listened to other's conversations.

"Hey Ryou."

I looked up and saw Draco sitting in the tree behind me. "Hey Draco." I said slowly, hoping Harry and the others were already gone.

"How are you? You seem upset. Something wrong?"

"Yes... no... I don't know... It's all just so confusing." Draco nodded at my statement. "I don't know. It's nothing."

The blonde eyes me for a split second but then shrugged. "If you say so..."

"Wanna come swimming?" Draco suddenly asked after a few minutes.

"What? Are you crazy?" I said, shocked, while I looked up at the blonde teen behind me. "I am soo not gonna swim now."

"Hm.. Too bad."

"You can go swimming if you want to."

"No... Swimming alone isn't cool." Draco said, closing his eyes for the sun again.

"Then why don't you ask someone else to go swimming with you."

Draco opened his eyes, but waited a few seconds before he finally said something back. "I don't want to. I-I don't really like them." Draco said, almost whispering the last part.

Huh? I didn't get it anymore. Draco always seem not to mind the other guys. It didn't looked like he didn't liked the others at all. "But... How? Why? You always seem to like them."

Slowly shooking his head Draco opened his eyes and looked down at me again. "No. I never did. And I never will. They are just... I don't know. I don't really see them as friends."

"But I thought... Geeh..." I really didn't know what to say about this. I never was really good at talking, but even about such things... Girls usually talked about such things. Guys not. They talked about other things. Not things like friendship.

"Anyway," Draco suddenly said and hopped off the tree. "You sure you don't want to come swimming?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. Maybe sometime else. Not now."

"Okey then." The blonde Slytherin shrugged and walked away, leaving a confused me behind. I had a lot to think about right now. And I didn't liked that idea at all. Not one single bit.

* * *

While Ryou was just confronted with the fact Draco hated his friends, Bakura and Malik were on the other side of the world still seaching for the white-haired teen. They still hadn't gotten a clue where Bakura's hikari could be.

"Maybe his father took him with him on a trip or something?" Malik said, while he was walking over towards the other teen on the couch of the Bakura household.

"No. Impossible. Ryou didn't want anything to do with his father anymore. He made that statement clearly not even a year ago. He was really sad about it for a while, but he manage to get over it. Since then he or I have never heard something from he old man."

"Hm... Kidnapped then maybe?" Malik said, still deep thinking where the other white-haired teen could be.

"WHAT!" Bakura yelped out, looking at the blonde Egyptian with big, concerned eyes. "They can't have just kidnapped him... Right?"

"I don't know. I never had something like this before." Malik eyed the white-haired thief, who was now seriously going towards hysterics. He never knew it that much, but somehow the thief DID care a lot about his hikari. Could they be- No... that was an idiotly idea. They could be. There was just no way.

* * *

Yawning badly I looked at the homework in front of me. It was so much. Just SO fucking much. I wondered whether or not I would be done with it before Christmas, and that was quite a while away.

After another five minutes staring blankly at the work on the table in front of me, I closed the book and put everything else away again. I quit. Today I've done enough crap, tomorrow I'll see further again. It must be already really late.

I yawned again and stood up, finally going towards bed. All the others were already sleeping deeply. Taking off my clothes slowly, I stepped into my bed and laid my head down. Almost as it hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_I tried to open my eyes, but it didn't work. What! I opened my mouth to scream, but a finger was laid on it. "Sssh..." Someone hushed._

_I wanted to reply, but my lips got caught before I even could start saying something. The person took my face in his, or her, hands and softly bit on my bottomlip, begging for entrace. Slowly I parted my lips and let the other person in. I didn't know who it was, but it felt good. Better, Great!_

_I ran out of oxygen quickly and separated from the other again. Slowly I tried to open my eyes to see who the mysterious person was, but again I didn't saw anything._

This time it was dark too, but my eyes were clearly open. Slowly I became clear of my surroundings. I was in a bed. In Hogwarts. In a world which wasn't mine. In a life I didn't know who I was.

It was a dream. Suddenly it became more clear. It was all just a dream. Only a dream. Nothing more. But then a really damn good one. But one question never left my mind.

_Who was this mysterious person?_

_

* * *

_

"Hello, earth to Ryou."

I had to blink a few times before I finally noticed someone waved his, or her, in front of my face and was talking to me.

"Gomen... What is it?" I said, finally seeing Draco in front of me, who had raised an eyebrow and looked at me carefully. Probably only because of the fact of me being spaced-out, and not by the fact I just had used again a word which wasn't English. Probably Draco didn't even had noticed it.

"Howly crap. Where were you with your mind?"

"I ehm..." I begun, clearly not knowing what to say. Actually it had been the strange dream what was the problem. The strange dream from last night. The dream about that kiss. The one about the mysterious person who had kissed me, but I didn't know who it was.

"Nevermind. Come on, we have to hurry. We have potions."

"Oh, ehm... Right." I grabbed fastly my shoulderbag and the potions-books and walked after Draco towards the classroom from professor Snape, who probably already had begun with his lesson.

"Very well then. You may all-"

Draco opened the door and walked in, I followed him quickly, closing the door behind me. Fastly Draco and I walked towards the back of the classroom, and I sat down next to Draco and Aiden.

Professor Snape did as if he hadn't noticed the two of us just walked in.

"What do we have to do?" I whispered questionally at Aiden, who nodded at the front of him.

'Love potion' Stood on the board behind professor Snape.

"We have to make a Love Potion?" I whispered again, quite shocked at the fact we had to make a Love Potion. Aiden nodded, and looked back at me.

"As you can see." He smirked. "Problems with that?" Aiden said, winking at me.

I felt my face starting to burn but I shook my head. "Not at all."

"You can now all start with making the Love Potion. I hope you will all be done in time, if not, there will be waiting some kind of a punishment for you." Professor Snape said, looking at Harry carefully.

In the meantime I had learned professor Snape and Harry were like earth-rivals. But not only Harry, actually all the Gryffindors. Just Harry even more then the others. I also had learned Slytherin and actually all the other houses were in some kind of a 'fight', were everyone was an enemy for Slytherins.

I sighed deeply and started to read what you had to do for making the potion. It wasn't that hard to make, it would just take a lot of your mind. If you weren't there with your mind, everything would go wrong.

And that was exactly wrong with me. I was Really not with my mind with school. I was still with my mind about the dream, the kiss and the mysterious person.

I tried my best to make the potion as good as possible, but I really screwed it up. But apparently professor Snape didn't mind that much. I gave him a bottle of the potion and walked with Draco and Aiden towards the next class.

This day was really going to be bad. I only have two lessons had yet, and I already screwed it up. Today would be a looooong long day...

* * *

_AN : -blushes- I have not really an idea what will happen next... I don't even know for sure who will be the mysterious lover of Ryou! Argh..._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read this story, and of course special thanks to everyone who reviewed it too! I was so happy when I saw all these reviews! You all really made me wanna write more and faster! Anyway,_

_Kikyo's killer – I know, but hey, our beloved Bakura does have kinda have had pretty much bad influence on our lovely Ryou! But hey, I didn't want to put him in Gryffindor, also because of the fact it would become quite cliché... _

_But don't forget, you reviewers have also influence on this story! If you don't like anything of this story, just tell me! And of course if you have things you want to see in the story, I'll try to put it in!_

_AnGeLoFmErCeY94 – Thanks! Maybe I will, but I like some other pairings too... I hate it when you have to decide which pairing you like the best –sighs deeply- Anyway, for your questions; Of course they will come and save Ryou! And if he regains his memory again; each time a little bit.. One thing at the time :) I hope this was enough for your questions._

_Ryou VeRua – Indeed! Thanks, and I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did with the others! Again quite much Ryou-ness in it, and not that much Bakura and Malik, but don't forget, Ryou is my main character! And, your welcome._

_Yamisgirl13 – Thanks for the support! I really wasn't sure what it was... And, I'm trying too, but I have also other stories which I have to work on._

_Earthpaw – Well, it's a bit between it... –sweatdrops- Also because of the fact the Order does exist and Harry-tachi do know about it. But it's also not really year six... So... well... It's year six, BUT Sirius IS alive!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings :** If you don't like YGO (what the hell are you doing here then actually, this is the YGO-section from ffnet, but whatever...), Harry Potter, the fact that Sirius is still alive, that Ryou seem to curse quite a bit, shounen-ai (later in the story (NOT yaoi btw) ) or my anything else in my plot, don't read further and go back!

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own YGO, I don't own HP, I don't own the manga DNAngel, all I own is my plot. (and Aiden of course, but he's not really important) So, don't you dare sue-ing me!

--hikari to yami-- (which won't happen anytime soon thought)  
/yami to hikari/

_AN : Another chapter, the fourth already! I hope you will all like it and leave a review behind when you are done. Okey? I'll give everyone a cookie or chocolate, or even some Christmas-cake (you can even choose, just tell in your review which one you want) who reviews! ;)

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Why does life hate me so much? Why the hell does life hate me so much?

I sighed deeply. I really needed to talk to Harry-tachi, why they didn't want me anymore, and also of course why they thought I was evil. I'm not, right? I might be put in Slytherin, but that doesn't make me bad, right? But on the other hand, that stupid hat had said I was evil, that was the reason I was put in Slytherin and not in one of the other houses.

Were they all right? Was that hat right? Was I really evil? I didn't know. Maybe I was, maybe not. Maybe I had even killed someone before I 'woke up'. Or I had been in some kind of psychotric place. I really didn't know. And somehow people didn't want to talk about it.

Like a few days ago. After a lesson, I had stayed in the classroom to talk to professor Lupin. I had wanted to ask him so much, since professor Dumbledore was because of some kind of a reason not here anymore, but all he had done was saying he was busy and that he couldn't answer more of my questions. If I had more, I should talk to professor Dumbledore. But geeh... Look at that. He isn't here anymore. Who would that have expected...

"Mr. Bakura!" An angry voice said, snapping out of my mind immediatly.

"We are here to learn something. Not to just daydream!" An angry-looking professor McGonagall stood in front of my desk, looking down at me. A few strands of her grey-ish hair came out under her black hat.

"Y-yes professor."

"Good, as I was saying, transforming into a-" McGonagall walked off again and went further with her lesson.

But I didn't really cared about it. I had more important things to do then this. But sadly enough you just couldn't skip lessons here, just to do as you please...

I sighed and looked at Harry again, who was sitting a few tables in front of Draco and me. I really wondered why he said and thought all these things about me. It had to be something, but what? Was he... jealous? No... That couldn't it be. Right? Or-

"What did I just said mr. Bakura!"

"I ehm... I am really sorry, I'll try to concentrate on the lesson again."

The professor looked at me again, this time from the front of the classroom, before she went further with her lesson again.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ryou?" Draco whispered a few seconds later. "You really aren't here with your mind, are you?"

Slowly I shook my head. "A lot on my head. And I'm not feeling that well either." That last part was a lie, but the blonde didn't have to know that.

"Then why don't you go to the nurse."

I wanted to reply on that, but I shut my mouth again as professor McGonagall looked at our place. When she went further a few seconds later, I said softly : "Maybe I should do that. But I don't think it's bad enough." She would notice it immediatly if he wasn't sick.

"Of course you go. It's even a better reason to not have to go to classes. Professor?" I had wanted to say something back, but Draco already stood up. "Can Ryou go to the hospitalwing? He doesn't feel that well."

She nodded, and Draco sat down again. Now I couldn't go back again. What did I have to do? I just couldn't not go to that nurse... They would notice it, and what would they do then? Me and my stupid big mouth...

Slowly I grabbed all my stuff together and walked out of the room. What should I do? Closing the door of the classroom behind me, I walked away from it. Without noticing it, my feet brought me towards the commonroom of Slytherin. Thankfully there were only two other students, they looked like first- or secondyears. They looked up for a moment, but then went back to their homework (or so did it look like).

I knew I was going to get into trouble with this, but I did not feel like going to that nurse and what other choice did I have left?

* * *

Okey, this was it. This was where Malik drew the line. 

"Could you just stop doing that."

"No." A simple, but hars answer from the ancient tombrobber.

Great... Malik thought. He had again came towards the white-haired thief, who seemed to be really going under by this. He must really feel bad because of the 'lost' of Ryou.

After about two weeks they still hadn't gotten a sign from the light of Bakura. Malik had already called Isis a day or three ago, but she said she couldn't come before Tuesday, and it was now only Sunday.

In those days, from the day Ryou was gone to this day, Bakura hadn't done much. He even refused to eat properly. It would really go bad for Bakura if he would continue living like this. Apparently his hikari did ment a lot for the darkness...

Malik really tried to let the older one live his own life, with his own actions, but how it lately went, he really couldn't. It really hurted him to see the thief be like this. He even had offered to stay with the white-haired male, but the other said it wasn't neccassary. Well, lately he didn't even cared whether or not Malik went to home or not, so Malik had decided to stick with him.

"Bakura... Please, can't you just sit down for a while?"

"No."

Malik sighed. He really felt bad for the spirit, who about a year ago got his own body, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Sit down. Now."

"I can decide what I want-"

"No. Sit down, now. This is getting really out of the hand, Bakura. I really feel bad that Ryou is gone, but you have to think about yourself too. You can't just trow away your own life, just to 'save' Ryou's life. We aren't even sure whether he's alive or not." Bakura tried to reply on that, but Malik was too quick. "No. Don't go to discuss this again Bakura. You know just as well as I do that the chance that Ryou isn't alive anymore is big. Why else would he have gone? According to Yuugi-tachi he was really happy lately. Why would he go then? Why the hell would he go? WHY!"

Malik really was getting angry now. Once he finally started he had to trow everything out he had been saving up the last weeks. He didn't really cared what Bakura would do, he really didn't. Bakura could do whatever he wanted. He was done with all this shit.

"I'm done with this. I'm done with you. You are just trowing your life away. And why?"

The Egyptian expected the white-haired thief to get angry at him, but he didn't. Instead, he put his head in his hands and... cried?

The blonde raised an eyebrow and sat next to the other male on the couch. Hesitating if the blonde should put an arm around Bakura or not, Malik looked at the sobbing thief.

He never had Bakura seeing cry, so it was a bit shocking to see. Finally putting his arms around the shaking male next to him. This was all really confusing...

"I-I... I love him, Malik..."

I KNEW IT! A little voice in the head of the ancient tombkeeper said. He could have expected this, but he wasn't so sure if he would like it that much... The blond had already a long time an eye for the thief, but never dared to say or do anything. And apparently it was now too late. He really didn't know what to say.

They stayed in silence like this for a long time.

* * *

Being sick is bad. So then why do people still get sick? 

Somehow I got sick last day. I don't know how but I do know it sucks. Yesterday there was nothing wrong with me, and today... Sure, I can go to that nurse, but hey, sometimes people just need some extra time for their own. And what's a better excuse then saying you are sick? Especially when you really are sick.

Sighing, I sat on my bed, legs crossed, staring once again at the golden 'thing' around my neck. I really wondered what it was for.

Slowly I traced with the tip of my indexfinger over the forms of the thing. There was a circle with a piramide in it. In the piramide was some kind of an eye, and some other lines. At the bottom of the circle were a few sharp points. It all looked like pure gold, but I wasn't really sure. I mean, I couldn't have been that rich to have such a 'necklace' from pure gold?

I was really curious how I got it, but more important, what it was.

The library! Maybe I could find the answer there! Maybe I could then also finally figure out what language I spoke, without even knowing which... Maybe that way I could get a few more answers from some of my, still not answered, questions too. I hoped so. I really did.

I stood up, putting the scarf around my neck a bit better, and walked out of the dormitory of the Slytherins. In a few minutes I reached the library and walked in. It was really quite inside and I didn't saw much other students. Wondering whether I would get kicked out because I wasn't at classes, I walked over towards the first bookshelve.

Where to start? The library was huge, with much and large bookshelves and even more books then I ever saw. Where the hell could I find a book about this 'thing' around my neck, and where a book about the strange language I spoke.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over towards the category 'Languages'. There were soo much books! With titles like 'The history of the English language', 'Where did French come from?' and 'The first words of Chinese'. I didn't know where to start...

Looking for another couple of minutes, I took a book from the shelve and walked over towards one of the many tables in the large library of the school. The book was titled 'Which languages are there?'. Probably it wouldn't be that able to find the one which I spoke, but hey, at least this was a small beginning.

Opening the book, yellow-ish old paper was showed. This had to be a really old book. I sighed. Now I did have a book, but where could you find where the language I spoke stood? Having a computer would make it way easier, but these didn't work at Hogwarts...

I flipped quickly through the book, but in a few seconds I saw it was useless. There only stood in what kind of languages there were on the world. And surprisingly enough there were much. Really much! But that wasn't the thing I was looking for.

About an hour or two I finally found a book which could probably help me. I flipped through a few pages and I knew I had been right to pick this one. It was already getting late, so I took the book with me and went towards the Slytherin-commonroom again. Draco, Aiden and some other guys were sitting in one of the corners of the room. Ignoring them, I walked towards the dormitory where Draco, Aiden, I and some others were sleeping.

No one was there when I came there, so I walked over towards the large bed from me and sat on it, putting on a light a few moments later. The room was quite large and round. There stood five beds in it. Through a few windows came moonlight. I looked outside one and saw it was almost full moon.

Looking down at the heavy book on my bed, I flipped it open again. I started reading, and only stopped when the other guys came above. I closed the book and yawned. It was already getting late and tomorrow I probably had classes again...

* * *

_  
AN : Small chappy this time... Sorry for that, but I promise next one will be longer again. And you all can't complain, the last chapters were quite long for me! Last one was even over the 3000 words! But here you got anyway, I had to finish it quickly to give it to you as a Christmas-present! Merry Christmas everyone!_

_Anyway, thanks for everyone who took their time to read this story, this new chapter and of course special thanks to everyone who reviewed this and put me and this story on their favorites and/or alerts!_

_Kikyo's killer – I know Gryffindor is cliché, that's why I put him in Slytherin. But that's of course not the only reason, I also wanted to have him befriended with Draco, and of course the reason you have read in the previous chapter..._

_Ryou VeRua – Who knows... I do now, but I won't tell a single thing. Not one word yet... Well, probably next chapter Ryou and Harry will be confronted with eachother. I'm not sure how and when yet, but I'm sure they will! Well, Harry is always the hero in every book and everyone loves Harry, but personally I don't like him as much. I rather have our beloved and really cute Draco. He will probably be playing a larger role in the upcoming chapters, but I'm not sure yet!_

_AnGeLoFmErCeY94 – Well, BakuraxRyou is also still my favorite one, but I like BakuraxMalik too, so I wasn't really sure yet. At least you all know Bakura loves Ryou, but is he also Ryou's mysterious lover? Here it is, I hope you liked this one too._

_Thunderstorm101 – Don't worry, whoever it might be, it will be some guy... I like Shounen-ai myself too. Anyway, as for your question, I'll try to. But remember, I am Dutch, so English isn't my first language, so it goes wrong from time to time. But like I said, I'll try to be more carefull! Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind if I type "okay" as "okey", 'cause I always do that. I somehow learned myself it that way and I can't change it anymore.. –sigh- _

_Saffron-Starlight – Thanks! You really made me feel special right now! Again thanks for your nice review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings :** If you don't like YGO (what the hell are you doing here then actually, this is the YGO-section from but whatever...), Harry Potter, the fact that Sirius is still alive, that Ryou seem to curse quite a bit, shounen-ai (later in the story (NOT yaoi btw) ) or my anything else in my plot, don't read further and go back!

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own YGO, I don't own HP, all I own is my plot. (and Aiden of course, but he's not really important) So, don't you dare sue-ing me!

--hikari to yami-- (which won't happen anytime soon though)  
/yami to hikari/

_AN : Again a new chapter! A EXTRA LONG one this time! I hope you all like this chapter and leave a review behind when you are done. Btw, please don't flame me (once you are done with this chapter you will know what I am talking about)! _

_Already a happy new year to everyone, 'cause I'm not sure if I'll update so soon again! _

_Rating went up too! It wasn't really suitable anymore, so please, accept that this is done. _

* * *

**A new life **

**_By Marjon_**

* * *

**Chapter five **

Today it had to be it. Today I would talk to Harry-tachi. I really needed to know the truth. I had so much on my mind these days, I had to get at least one thing clear. Like, how did I came into that strange accident no one wants to talk about? Who was I truely? What was that strange thing around my neck? What was that language I speak? And of course, was I really evil, like Harry-tachi said.

First I needed to know this. After this I planned to go further searching for the 'thing' around my neck and the strange language I speak. Something deep inside told me, if I would know this, I would know way more about myself then I now knew...

Slowly I walked over towards Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were currently sitting under a large tree next to the lake. The lessons were already over today, so this was the perfect oppartunity to do this. A better chance so soon, I would probably not get.

"Hey," I said as I was almost by the three other teens. Surprised they looked at the side where I stood and saw me standing.

"Oh, eh... hi Ryou." Hermione said, Harry and Ron didn't say anything back.

"I hope I didn't interupt you all?" I asked innocently and took the last few steps towards the trio. I stood against the tree, looking down at the black-haired male, the brunette girl and thered-haired male. Ron looked at the lake again, like it was really interesting. Hermione still looked at me and Harry stared into no-where.

"Not at all..." Hermione said, but she blushed. She tried her best to hide it, but I already had seen it, and I knew I did have been interupting them. They had probably been talking about me...

I sighed. I didn't liked if someone talked about my back. Normally I didn't really cared what people thought of me, but somehow I didn't liked it. I mean, we have been friends for quite a while. They were the first ones I ever had after the accident. I wondered if they knew more about it. Probably not, otherwise they would have told me so. Right? Suddenly I wasn't so sure about that anymore...

"So, uhm... What brings you here? I didn't really ehm... expected to see you."

I shrugged and narrowed my eyes for the sun, which shone exactly on my face. I shifted from position before I finally responded to the question of the brown-haired girl in front of me on the grass. "Well, nothing much. Just wanted to see and talk to you all. That's not a crime, is it?"

Suddenly Harry turned towards me. He looked quite angry, but I didn't really was scared of it. Somehow, it felt familiar. Weird...

"Yes it is, Bakura." I looked down at the highly famous teenager in front of me, frowning a bit. Since when did he actually called me with my last name, and not at my first name anymore? A well, that was something I would worry later about. "Why the hell do you even want to talk to us? You are a Slytherin. You are befriended with Malfoy. Why the hell do you want to be with us? Talk with us?"

Hermione tried to stop him a couple of times, but failed miserably. Ron stared at his best friend, clearly not sure whether he should stop Harry or not. Harry was now unstopable. I knew the best thing was just to let him continue until he was done and then confront him. I didn't really wanted to, but that was why I had came here for in the first place.

"Why, Bakura, do you want to be friends with us? What's so great about us what Malfoy doesn't have? Or are you just spying for him? Tell him about everything we say, do and whatever else. WHY! Speak to me!"

I had the urge to break into laughter, but I got myself under control a few seconds later. It looked all so stupid. What he said, how he did to me. Leaning back against the big tree again, I sighed. This was pretty hard to do. What should I say? What could I say? "I don't spy on you. I don't even care much about Draco either. He's okey, but it's not like he's my boyfriend or something, or my master. He's just a friend. Just like you three are. I don't care whether or not you believe me on that part, but it just is. You can't deny the truth, so don't even try to. And why I want to be friends? Well, isn't that what friends do? Talk to eachother. Just hang out with eachother. Having fun with eachother. Or is that just what I think friendship is? Am I really wrong? Did that stupid accident caused so much damage I don't even remember what friendship is?"

The trio stayed in silence for quite a while. Hermione was looking at me, mouth a bit open, apparently shocked by what I just had said. Harry just looked angry at me, and tried his best to think of a reply on this all. Ron just stared blank at me, clearly not knowing what to say or do.

Apparently Harry just figured out what to say, because he glared at me and finally replied something. "I don't believe a fucking word you say. Maybe you are telling the truth, I don't care. I just don't believe it. I know when someone lies at me, and you seem to fit to what I know from when someone is lying to me. I have been lied to so many times, I know the difference Bakura. So just shut up and fuck off. I- we don't need you. We never did. Just leave Bakura and don't try again to become friends with us again, you will never be again. It was clearly a mistake to befriend with you and I learned from that. You are just a fucking Slytherin, befriended with Malfoy and his friends. You are just some evil strange Slytherin who loses his memory and now tries to become a better person. Just leave Bakura."

"Harry!" Hermione tried to make it better, but I was already finished with this. I didn't need this crap anymore. I knew enough. Sadly more then enough. More then I actually wanted to hear.

"Fine. Have it you way. But don't think I give up this easily Harry." I pushed myself from the tree and took a few passes from the trio, before I looked back over my shoulder again, looking at the black-haired teen a couple of feet away. "But don't forget... I don't lie. Especially not towards my friends. Or people I consider as friends."

And with that, I turned my head back again, walking over towards the castle. I closed my eyes and bowed my head a bit. I knew I shouldn't have done this. But you can't turn things back again. People aren't able to turn back time. Sadly enough not...

Sighing deeply I went back towards the commonroom of Slytherin. But at least now I knew Harry-tachi didn't want me anymore... I saw Draco and Aiden no where, and actually I was pretty gratefull for that. I didn't really wanted to talk to them right now. I really didn't.

Quickly I went upstairs, towards our dormitory. Thankfully there was no one right now. I took my cloak off and sat on my bed. I closed my eyes and put my knees up to my chest, while laying my forehead on my knees, arms putting around my legs. I didn't not want to cry about this. I knew somehow things would become way worse then just this. Why I didn't knew, and I couldn't explain the feeling, I just knew it. And I didn't like it. Not for one tiny itsy bitsy bit.

* * *

After dinner I went towards the dormitory again. I knew I had to make homework like everyone else, but I didn't. In the first place I couldn't, I couldn't concentrate on homework right now. And secondly, I didn't cared much about it. I wanted to know more about my past way more then how to make some stupid potion, how to cast a stupid spell or how to feed some strange creature we had to take care of with Care of Magical Creatures.

Draco started to ask questions, but I waved them away. Finally Draco agreed and went back towards his homework again, still kinda curious what I was doing there each time.

Once I was into the round bedroom again, I grabbed the book I had borrowed from the library again and opened it. I had already read quite a few pages, but I was still not even halfway!

I started reading again, but this night again I couldn't find anything. How could that be? Was it some language only I spoke? Or... something else? I was really getting curious and restless about this, but I couldn't do a thing about it to make everything go quicker...

* * *

Malik stared at the ceiling as he laid on the couch in Ryou and Bakura's house. Isis had come today, but she had bad news. She didn't knew anything about Ryou. Nor her Sennen Necklace did. She had said she would try it next day again, but she wasn't sure if then her Sennen item would show anything different then it had today.

Two days ago Bakura had admitted he loved his hikari, and that had hurted Malik really bad. He had loved the white-haired thief for a long time, and now he knew he really didn't got a chance anymore. He should have acted before, but he was too scared. He was too scared that Bakura would maybe turn him down.

In the meantime, Bakura did start to eat something and also took some sleep. It wasn't what it used to be yet, but at least it was a beginning. It really broke Malik's heart when he saw the ancient tombrobber like that.

Sighing deeply, the blonde Egyptian closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But he laid awake for a long time, not be able to fall asleep because of everything he what was going on in his head.

* * *

_"Y-yami?" Ryou asked as he entered the house and closed the door. He KNEW he would get lots of problems. Yuugi had asked to come with him to his house. Ryou would have said no if he was that brave, but even if he had enough courage to say no, he would have gone anyway. Yuugi had said it was really important. So Ryou had agreed and had gone with the smaller teen towards the Mouto house. _

_"Where have you been?" A cold voice asked from the darkness. "You were supposed to come right home after school. But that was already two hours ago. Where were you?" _

_"I-I-I had to stay at school." _

_Bakura grabbed Ryou's shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Don't lie to me, hikari. You were with one of your so called 'friends', weren't you?" _

_Ryou shivered when Bakura's breath came in contact with his pale neck. "N-no... I wasn't wi-" _

_Bakura knocked hard in Ryou's stomach. The white-haired angel coughed and looked at his yami with fear. _

_"I said, don't lie to me!" _

_"I didn't lie!" Ryou said. Where he did got the courage to do something like this, was beyond the smaller teen. _

_Bakura blinked at the now angry looking Ryou. It was so unlike Ryou. But he felt he had to do it. He knew he would be punished for it, but for the first time in those years he stood up against his yami. It felt good, even though he would get punished for this. And really bad. Worse then he normally would get. _

_"What did you just say?" Bakura asked with a cold voice. He couldn't believe this. Ryou just stood up against him! This wasn't supposed to happen. Not at all! And he wasn't going to let Ryou do that without being punished for it. Oh no, his hikari would get finished for it. So badly, so that he wouldn't forget it. So that he would never forget it. Never ever again. _

_"I said: I didn't lie!" _

_Bakura pressed his hand around the throat of his lighter half and tilted him up a few inches. He felt the anger in his chest growing and he knew Ryou wasn't getting off this soon. _

_"You can say a lot of things I see. But sadly enough for you, I can read your mind, and I see you DID lie to me. I don't like it when you disobey me or lie to me __Yadonushi__." _

_"Don't call me like that anym-" The lighter half of the soul started, but stopped talking immediatly and trembled in fear, as he saw the shiny object in the hand of his yami. He held his breath when he felt the cold metal press against his throat. _

_"Never lie to me again. You hear me?" _

_Ryou wanted to answer, but his voice seemed to not be able to work anymore. _

_Bakura dragged the knife into Ryou's stomach when he didn't answered. Bakura let the teen go and he felt on the ground. Trying to stop the bleeding. Bakura still helt the knife, which was covered with Ryou's blood, in his hand. _

_Tears came from Ryou's eyes from the pain when he felt the knife dragged into his stomach. It hurted so much! He felt on the floor and put his hands over the bleeding wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but deep inside he knew it was useless. He had been stabbed with knifes a long time now, but it never felt this bad. It never hurted this much. _

_"Did you heard me?" _

_Ryou nodded, but he didn't looked at the older male in front of him. His sight was getting blurry and the pain was unbearable. _

_"Good." _

_Bakura turned around and walked to the bathroom, washing his with Ryou's blood covered hand. Ryou should have obeyed me. If he just had obeyed me, and listened to me, maybe this all wouldn't have been happened. _

_Ryou felt the horrible tast of blood in his mouth. It tasted horrible, but he didn't have the strenght anymore to walk to the bathroom and try to stop the bleeding. _

_It was all too much. The pain was unbearable and he also felt tired. He wanted to get up again, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and curled up as a ball. If he would slept a while, maybe everything would be better then... But he knew it was a lie. It couldn't be better when he woke up. He just had a fucking life, and it happened he had a bloodlusted yami, who loved to see Ryou in hurt. _

_A teardrop felt on the cold floor and mixed with the blood. Why did he have to has such a horrible life? _

With a shock a teenager woke up. It had all been so real. Was it really real? Did I really-? I swallowed a couple of times and tried to remember everything.

What the hell did this all mean!

* * *

_AN : Another chapter done! –swallows- I feel soo bad about this... First letting Ryou confront Harry-tachi. And then... God. I had this 'dream' written some day, but the story around it sucked too much, so I decided I could maybe use it in here... But now I'm not so sure about it anymore... _

_But I actually had a question for you all. Do you all think I write good from Ryou's POV, and also those small parts from Malik (and Bakura)? Or do you think I have to chance something? Please tell me and if it is, please tell me how too. I really need to know this! _

_Anyway, as for the reviews, thank you all so much! I always really love to read those reviews from you, and it makes me wanna write faster, just to make you all happy! _

_AnGeLoFmErCeY94 – Of course it's going to become a big thing when Bakura and Malik finally find the white-haired angel! I ain't gonna say how, but I promise it will be big :) And as for how many chapters will come... I really have no clue. I think it will be a couple more of having them confused, especially since I'm not done with Ryou and figuring out some of his past things. I really don't know yet. But once I do know, I'll tell you! _

_Thunderstorm101 – Thanks for understanding it! I really try to work on it, but making mistakes is humanly, right? Here's your chapter. I hope you liked it and I updated it quickly enough. I try to update at least once a week, but I can't promise anything! Maybe sometime it will go quicker or it will take a bit longer, it all depends on what inspiration I get and how fast and much I can write. _

_Kikyo's killer – I'm glad you like the fact that Bakura loves Ryou! And thank you, you too! _

_Earthpaw – Well, I'm not sure if it will be yaoi (I can absolutely NOT write yaoi...) But it is definitally going to be shounen-ai! And like I said before, I'm not sure when yet.. _

_Saffron-Starlight – -sniggers- Well, maybe it is... Who knows... Maybe our lovely little Slytherin does have an eye for Ryou, but maybe not... I know, I love to do it this way, confusing you all :) Can't help it. _

_Shru – First of all, I'm really happy with this review. Maybe it will sound stupid, but I like to know what I am doing wrong and what I can do about it. I try my best to use good English spelling/grammar, but it's just kinda hard for me. I know I should probably get a beta-reader, but sadly enough I don't have... And, what do you actually mean with jumping not good between the first and third person? And, again thank you, I hope you like the story even with all my mistakes.. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings :** If you don't like YGO, Harry Potter, shounen-ai (later in the story (NOT yaoi btw) ) or my anything else in my plot, don't read further and go back!

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own YGO, I don't own HP, I don't own the manga DNAngel, all I own is my plot. So, don't you even consider sue-ing me!

--hikari to yami-- (which won't happen anytime soon though)  
/yami to hikari/

_AN : Nothing much to say.. Just read the Important note before reading further..._

_**IMPORTANT!** This chapter contains spoilers of the last arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime; Pharaoh's Memory, or Dawn of the Duel (as it is called in English)! So, if you haven't seen this arc yet, please DON'T read the SECOND ITALIC PART of this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six**

Oh my fucking god...

A few minutes after I had woken up from that strange and terrifying dream, I had went towards the bathroom. And indeed, there was a large scar on my stomach. It had to be there before too, but I guess I just never noticed.

Once I had looked better I saw I had even more scars from cuts on my body. Most were in my arms. Slowly I felt with the tip of my indexfinger all those scars. They felt horrible. Especially once you would think who and what caused them... I tried to count them all, but I lost count after a while. It was just soo much. How can someone just do that to someone else? How can you do such a horrible thing?

I tried to repeat the dream in my head again, but I already had forgotten quite a few things. Cursing the fact that people can't remember dreams for a long time, I tried to focus on what I could remember. 'Yami'. That's what I called that other person in my dream. 'Yami', or dark in english. Or at least something similiar to that.

The person in my dream, the one who had been stabbing me, looked just like me. You could say it was exactly like me, but there were a few different things. His eyes were not brown like mine. His hair was more messier and had some kind of 'wings'. Also his face was a bit different.

But the most different thing was the look in his eyes. The person seemed to like that I was in pain. He seemed to love the fact that I was scared, that I was... weak.

Who the hell was this person?

The male had to be a related person to me. A twin-brother? A normal brother? My... father? Or someone really different?

I didn't know, and that hurt me even more. How could someone do that? Who was it that did this to me? Who seemed to like this. Was this person the one who had put me into that car-crash?

I cluthed my eyes shut and sobbed. This were just too much questions, emotions, images. It was just too much for one person.

Softly I cried, until I heard some others waking up. I had to be looking a bit better then I did now, so I tried to get up and took all my clothes off, only to get under a hot steamy shower. The tears on my face were falling on the floor, mixed with the hot water from the shower. But the ones inside me stayed there. Never to be cleaned away. Never ever...

* * *

"Ryou? Are you okey?"

I walked back into the round dormitory of the six-years Slytherins. Goyle and Crabbe seemed to be already gone, Aiden was on his way to go downstairs. Breakfast had to be about to start right now.

I looked up and saw Draco standing next to his bed. His blonde eyebrows raised. He looked at me thoughtfully.

Slowly I walked towards my bed again and nodded, not facing the blonde male behind me. I really did not feel like talking right now. How nice Draco maybe was, I could not tell him this. Not this. Not anyone. This was something I needed to figure out myself. No one was allowed to know about this, except from me.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine. I'm fine."

Draco took a few passes towards me. I didn't saw him doing it, but I heard it. The footsteps stopped a few moments later. Aiden had already left, and it was now just Draco and me.

"Ryou?"

I still didn't look up at the now taller teen in front of me. I didn't need- no, I didn't want him right now. I didn't want this to happen right now. I just wanted him to leave. To leave me. Alone. Just alone. Me and my fucking problems.

"Ryou?" Draco tried again, this time making me look up.

"What?" I snapped, more angrily then I had wanted it to be. But it did work. Draco backed away a bit, looking a bit scared at me. But not only fear was on his face. Also... rejection?

Wait... Did Draco feel rejected by this? But, why? Why would he be rejected? Did he wanted to tell or ask me something? I didn't know it anymore. I didn't know it anymore. It was all so strange, blurry and fearsome.

"N-nothing. I... I have to go. I guess I'll see you with Potions again then." The blonde took a few steps backwards again, and then turned around. Not waiting for an answer from me.

Great. Now I felt also guilty.

I bowed my head a bit. Feeling I had to cry again. This was not supposed to happen. Why did this all happen to me? Why me? Why not someone else? But me...

I sighed and took a deep breath. This was all just so much. Too much for one person actually. The car-accident. The fact no one seemed to be wanting to talk to him. Harry-tachi. The strange thing around my neck. The stupid language I spoke. Draco who was acting so weird. And then those dreams. First from that mysterious lover. And now this one...

Sobbing, I laid my head in my hands and softly cried. Why? Why? Why?

* * *

ENGLAND!

That was where Ryou probably was. Malik and Bakura were really happy. Bakura more then Malik of course, but still. Isis had came by a few hours ago again and had told the two males she had great news for them.

Ryou would probably be somewhere in England. At some kind of an old building. Some old-looking man was now taking care of him.

That was all she could say about it. Of course it was great news, but still... England was big. And there were a lot of old buildings. And also a lot old-looking men.

Bakura had asked Isis if it could be Ryou's father who had taken the white-haired angel with him towards England again, but she didn't know. She could tell them that.

Still, even without that, they would go. Bakura and Malik were already getting a few of their things, planning to go towards England as soon as possible. As soon as the first flight towards England went.

And that was already in two hours!

* * *

I stared blankly at the food in front of me. Everywhere around me where teens chatting happily with eachother, but I wasn't really in the mood for such things. Not what had happened. I couldn't bring myself to become just as happy as everyone else, I had just got a really real-looking dream about 'Yami', who had just stabbed me, and apparently even liked it! He liked it for god's sake!

"Ryou?"

I looked up from my mind as I heard someone say my name. Draco sat in front of me and had a letter in his hands. "Here, this one is for you. I guess you didn't see it, 'cause it already laid next to you for a few minutes."

Slowly nodding I took the letter from the blonde in front of me. 'Ryou Bakura' Stood on the envelope I laid beside me. From who could it be? From any of my family, if I had those? From this strange 'yami' person? From anyone I knew before I had the accident?

'_Ryou,_

_I have heard quite a few things about you previous weeks. I have heard you also am befriended with my son, Draco Malfoy. I really hope you will look a bit after him, he's not like usually lately.  
I hope to meet you one day. Maybe in the Christmas vacation. You can always borrow Draco's owl to send a letter back if you want, if you don't got one yourself._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_PS. I hope you aren't friends with Harry? Because that would be a terrible shame for all the pure-bloods.'_

And that was it. I turned it around to see if there was more, but this was it. Just a small letter from Draco's father. How did he even know about me? Had Draco told about me? I really wasn't sure about it.

As I looked up I saw Draco looking curious at me and the letter. Should I let him read it? Ah well, it was his father... So I gave the letter to Draco again, who read it curiously.

"Yeah... ehm..." The blonde Slytherin clearly didn't know what to say when he finished reading it for the second time.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything, so I shut my mouth again. Wordlessy Draco gave the letter back to me and I put it back in the envelope again. Putting the two in one of my pockets.

We continued to eat in silence, until I looked up at Draco again. I raised an questioned eyebrow as I looked at the teen in front of me. He seemed to be deep in thoughts, not noticing anything what happened around him.

Confused I looked at my plate on the table again, it would look pretty stupid if I would stare the whole time at Draco. What did this all have to mean? Somehow it looked like- no, that was an idiotic thought! Draco would never... Wouldn't he? I mean, why not? Blinking confused I thought about it once again. Draco seemed to like me. A lot. Maybe a bit too much sometimes. And he also seemed to care about me. And then this morning, he had looked rejected when I said he had to go and I didn't needed him...

It looked all so strange. I had never thought Draco would maybe even love me. Love me. That sounded strange. But still it wasn't impossible... But the question was, did I love him back? I had never considered I could love someon- well a guy. It looked a bit unnatural, even though-

I sighed, this was all so confusing... Could that person in my dream might be a guy too? Was it... Was it maybe Draco I kissed?

Blushing deeply at that thought, I stood up. Draco didn't even seem to notice anything, others didn't really bothered to see me leave. Once outside the Great Hall, I walked towards the front door. I was about to walk outside when I saw it rained. Great... Just great... I chanced my mind quickly and went upstairs again. I would read further then, maybe that was an option...

* * *

I had decided not to go towards the lessons again. Okey, it was already the so maniest day this week, but I didn't really give a fuck about it.

I just knew I wouldn't be able to follow those classes. I couldn't concentrate. Not at all.

After a while reading in the book I had borrowed from the library a few days ago, I had decided to go towards the library again. I knew I would probably not be able to find anything much more soon, but somehow I just felt I needed to go towards the large library of Hogwarts.

After quite a long while I finally found something. Something what I might be looking for.

' _Sennen Items, or Millenium Items as the are called too, are powerfull things. There are seven Sennen Items in the world. Legend says they are made in the time when the Nameless Pharaoh was having his power in Egypt. That's now for about 3000 years ago. It's said that the Items are made from the people from a village close towards the kingdom of the young Pharaoh._

_There is never found any evidence that the Items are made from the people, but there is evidence found that the Items exist. There must be seven of them. The Sennen Puzzle. The Sennen Rod. The Sennen Ring. The Sennen Necklace (or Tauk as it actually is called). The Sennen Eye. The Sennen Scale. The Sennen Key (or Ankh as it actually is called). That's what they are called in Egypt. Usually people call them Millenium Items. Millenium Puzzle, Millenium Rod, etc._

_All of these Items are said to be having powerfull powers. Each of the Items has their own strenght and some are more powerfull then the others. The Sennen Puzzle is said to be the Item of the Nameless Pharaoh itself. The other Items were used by his Priests and Priestess. The Rod was owned by High Priest Seth. The Ring was owned by Priest Mahaado. The Necklace was owned by the Priestess Isis. The Eye was owned by Priest Akunadin. The Scale was owned by Priest Karim. And the Key was owned by Priest Shada._

_Later are these Items owned by others. The main reason was said to be a tombrobber. He was one of the people who had lived in the village, which was destroyed by the young Nameless Pharaoh. The tombrobber tried to get all the Sennen Items, so he would gain more power, but apparently he failed. Legend says he was trapped into the Sennen Ring. It's also said that the Pharaoh is trapped into the Puzzle, but no one ever found him, nor the tombrobber._

_Many people think this are just myths and legends, but there are still people searching for these so called Sennen, or Millenium, Items. '_

This had got to be it! I had to be one of the owners of one the Sennen Items! I didn't knew what one yet, because there didn't stood any images of the Items in the book, but I would hopefully find out soon enough.

I went back towards the place where all the seven Items were told. The Sennen Puzzle? No, it didn't look like a puzzle at all. The Sennen Rod? I wasn't totally sure what it looked like, so maybe it would be the Sennen Rod. The Sennen Ring? Well, it did kinda look like a ring, but still... Maybe this could be it too. The Sennen Necklace? It didn't really was a necklace, but again, it could be it. The Sennen Eye? Well, there stood an eye on, but I wasn't really sure about that. Maybe there stood one of those on every Item... The Sennen Scale? No, clearly not. It didn't look like a scale at all. So already two which weren't it. But then again, four which could it be too.

I looked further. Lastly, the Sennen Key. As far as I was concerned, this totally did not look like a Key at all. So three which were probably not this one, and four which could maybe be it!

Yawning, I looked at the clock. I saw it was already time to get towards the dinner. Howly crap! Quickly I took the book with me towards the dormitory and put it down, next to the other, which I already took from the library a few days ago.

Deep in thoughts, I walked down towards the Great Hall. There weren't much students yet, but I sat down at the table of Slytherin anyway. I was so deep in thoughts about this great discovery about the thing around my neck, I didn't even saw Harry, Hermione and Ron look at me thoughtfully. They were talking softly to eachother, like no one was allowed to hear it.

But I didn't noticed. I was too exited about this all. I needed to find out more about this! Maybe I also had figured out what language I spoke. The book said the Items were 3000 years ago made in Egypt. So maybe that strange language I spoke was Egyptian. I would search for it immediatly after I was done with the dinner.

Strange how people can change from emotions so quickly...

* * *

_AN : -does not want to say : 'another chapter done' this time- Do you all liked this chapter? Or hated it? I'm sorry it's not as long as it usually is, but I had to cut a part off, otherwise I wouldn't be able to update as soon as I normally do. BUUUUT, I'm now actually kinda stuck in my story. I hope to be able to write something, but I can't promise it will be up quickly. So, that you all know that already..._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read this story/chapter! And of course special thanks to everyone who (keeps) reviews/ing this story!_

_AnGeLoFmErCy94 – Your welcome, I usually write them down here, it's better then replying to just the person itself... Anyway, I know Harry is a bit too much OOC, but I couldn't help it. Harry is always the hero and everyone adores him much, I just don't. He's okey, but nothing more, and yeah, sorry for the people who do like him... Well, I'm not sure actually. I think this is just a nice size for a chapter, so I think they will stay here. But from now on Malik and Bakura will be in the story more! (or at least I try to) Well, in the original story of that, Ryou indeed died, but now he didn't! So, yeah, maybe it wasn't really truthfully, but I think you get what I meant with it... For the other characters, I don't have really plans for it. Maybe I will make a small last chapter from when they are back in Japan again, but otherwise not really. But if you want to I can always look if I can fit some of them in it! Again thanks for the lovely and really long review! (even though Christmas is already over :) )_

_Kikyo's killer – Thanks, I wasn't totally sure about it... And I'm glad you aren't really bothered by my writing ('cause all my spelling errors and bad grammar etc.)_

_Thunderstorm101 – Well, like I said, my grammar is just bad. And then to think I'm one of the better ones in my class at school... Yeah, it is.. That's why I always am so sorry if I make such stupid mistakes again.. Dutch is my first language, and that's quite a big difference with English. Especially the grammar. -sighs- Then at that time Bakura indeed liked it, but now not anymore. I mean, he loves Ryou for god's sake. But I get your point for asking it. Oh well, I try to update as soon as I can, 'cause I do still have some ideas, and each time I write I get more, so I think about once a week will be good enough. Especially since I have vacation this week... –mutters something about making homework instead of writing, but doesn't really cares about it- I rather write..._

_Ryou VeRua – Don't worry about it that much, it's okey! I'm glad you liked them both! Well, like I already said in AnGeLoFmErCy94's reply, I don't really like Harry that much as everyone else seems to do... –sighs- Thank god you liked the dream, 'cause I really wasn't sure about it. Hey, Draco is my favorite HP character, so why not making him nice to Ryou –smiles- _

_Saffron-starlight - -sniggers- sorry, but I can't help it.. That's just me. I like making strange turns in my stories... Well, I had been thinking about myself that too, but somehow when I tried it with Ron, it didn't fit as well as I hoped it would be. So, sorry...?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings :** If you don't like YGO, Harry Potter, shounen-ai (later in the story (NOT yaoi btw) ) or my anything else in my plot, don't read further and go back!

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything of this, except my plot. So, don't you even consider sue-ing me!

--hikari to yami-- (which won't happen anytime soon though)  
/yami to hikari/

_AN : Ugh... I feel so bad for updating so late... I'm soooooo sorry! But anyway, here's another chapter of A new life!_

_Translation :  
Sennen Rod Millenium Rod (of course...)_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven**

And that was immediatly what I went doing after dinner. Once I was finally done with eating, I hadn't been able to eat much because of everything, I went towards the library.

There were quite a few students, almost everyone was studying, but I hadn't gotten any ideas for studying or making homework. I had more important things to do. Well... more important, at least for me more important.

Finally finding an empty seat, next to one of the windows, so you could see the horrible weather outside, I sat down. Ugh... Today had brought so much new things. And not all were that pleasant...

Taking the two books out of my bag, I had already lent those before, and opened them. Quickly I flipped to the, what I thought, right pages. But apparently I had been wrong. I wasn't Egyptian. I didn't speak Egyptian.

Sighing deep from the sad conclusing, a sudden thought came in my mind. Maybe it was ancient Egyptian. That could quite fit, I mean, all those things were done in ancient times. So, with new hope, I searched further. It was pretty hard to find something about ancient Egyptian. Apparently people didn't knew much about it. Especially not from a language from at least 3000 years ago.

Ugh... Why can it be so hard to just find such an 'easy' thing!

After another few hours I gave up. I took the book and trow it away. That had it's good and bad sides. Sadly enough.

"HOW DARE YOU TO-" The woman of the library yelled at me as she walked with a quick pass towards me. I knew I shouldn't have done that. She's with books like if it are her children. She would have liked the best if no one touched it, but of course that's impossible.

She went on, but I didn't really took any notice of it. All I was fixed on was one word. One simple word. Why haven't I thought of that one before? It's so obvious. It's a language a lot of people speak. But how in earth's name did I knew how to use it?

Before I could look any further, the woman had token the book and kicked me out of the library. Quickly I grabbed my bag, but it was useless, there weren't books in anymore anyway. Sighing, I walked out of the large library. Much students were looking curious at me, but I didn't took too much effort to notice much of them.

Once I was outside the library I let myself slit down against the wall. How could I be so stupid, but also so genious at the same time? I didn't know, and actually I didn't even cared that much about it either. At least I knew now what language I might speak. Japanese. Strange actually. Sure, there are quite a few people speaking that, but not here in England. And actually it wasn't even that much of a great thing to know. There are so many people speaking it, even in different countries then Japan, it was quite hard to know where I came from. If it had been some kind of language only a few countries spoke... but no, I had to 'choose' one which soo many people spoke.

Ugh... Why did everything have to be so damn hard?

"Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren't you just IN the library instead of in front of it?"

I smiled a bit as I recognized the voice. I knew how stupid it had to look like. Just sitting in front of the library, instead of just like everyone else, inside it. "Oh well... Got kicked out of it."

"Cool... I never been kicked out of it yet. What have you done?"

I looked up and saw a curious looking blonde stand a couple of feet away from me, leaning against one of the walls. Draco Malfoy. I think the best friend I ever had. Even though he probably doesn't really know it. Maybe I should tell him it once. If I don't forget it...

"Trowing a book. You really shouldn't do that if you want to stay in the library."

Draco grinned. And actually I understood why that woman got mad at me. I mean, sure, I would have been angry too if it was my job. But hey, we are 'just' teens. You can expect something like that from us!

"I'll remember it." He pushed himself away from the wall and took a few steps toward me. "What book was it actually?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I can get the book for you, if you want to."

Smiling, I stood up again.

* * *

It has been a while, but the two thieves were finally on the airplane. Their destination? England.

First of all, both were almost too late at the airport. Each time they had forgotten something, so they had to go back, but thankfully the two thieves came at the airport just in time. But once the blonde and white-haired were there, the problems didn't stop.

Especially once the two weren't allowed to get into the plane. Some stupid mistake was made, so now Bakura and Malik actually had to wait until the next flight. Two days later... But, thankfully they still had the Sennen Rod. So, the problem was quickly fixed.

Now, Malik and Bakura were finally sitting in the plane that took them towards England. But then? What did they have to do once they would land there? They only had a few things to look for. And it would definitally NOT become easy to find Ryou again...

Sighing delighted, Malik looked outside. Bakura had already felt asleep about a quarter of an hour ago.

They were now supposed to flight above Europe. So they would be almost there. But you couldn't see much from the land underneath the plane. How closer they came to England, how thicker the clouds under them became.

Thankfully they didn't got into a storm or something else like that. That would definitally not be great to be in...

Nudging the white-haired thief, Malik was glad they were finally back at the ground again. "Come on, Bakura... We are already there!"

* * *

"Here you go." Draco said as he came back a few minutes later. He gave the thick book to me, looking questionably at me and the book. "Why did you actually need the book?"

"You know I sometimes use from those strange words?" Draco nodded at my statement. "Well, I think I just figured out what language that is. You know, when I trew the book away, it fell on some page, saying 'Japanese'. I think that's the one. I just need to be sure."

Draco nodded in understandment again. "Hey, wanna come?"

"Uhm.. Sure... To where?" I asked unsure, putting the thick book in my bag.

"The kitchen. They always make delicious food for you."

"Cool. I'm on my way!" I said quickly. I'd love to eat something. Well, it's not like I am some person who like to eat tonnes of food on a day, it's more like I haven't eaten that much the last few days. "Can everyone just come in there?"

"Of course not." The blonde Slytherin said, smiling. "Only the best can."

I really doubted what you should be the best in, but I had a pretty good idea. It wouldn't have to do anything with your grades or other school-things... But actually, I didn't really cared. I looked more forward to having actually something to eat. It would definitally not be something 'good' for you, more something like chocolatecake, icecream and creampuffs.

"Hey wait for me!"

I ran quickly towards Draco, who was already a few meter away. The blonde looked over his shoulder at me, simply rolling his eyes. "Come on, or otherwise I'll go my own."

"Yeahyeah... I know." I said, smiling, as I walked up to him. "I know you will."

"You don't believe me?" Draco raised an eyebrow and tried to look unbelievable, but he failed pretty bad. Especially because his lips turned slightly into a smile.

"No, I don't. Never did nor will ever do so." I said smiling while I looked at the blonde teen who was walking next to me. "Are we there actually?"

"Always trying to change the subject, don't you?" Draco said while he rolled his eyes at me, but nodded. "Almost."

I laughed at Draco's comment about me always changing the subject, walking quickly further. Now I knew that we were almost there, my hunger became only worse.

And so were we after a few minutes finally in the kitchen of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I thought it had been big, but this big... It was just huge!

It looked quite much like the Great Hall, like a replica, but somehow it was also really different. I looked around and saw all kind of strange looking small creatures walking around. Once one had notice us, a few came quickly towards us.

"M-master?" One asked, looking at Draco with huge eyes. I raised an eyebrow as I looked from the creature to Draco and back to the strange creature with large pointy ears.

The what it was, quickly changed and looked at me instead. "Is there something you would like to have?" He, or she, asked me and then the blonde next to me.

"You can order everything you want, they can make anything."

"Really?" I asked, and saw the creature nodding. "Well, then I'd like to have some chocolatecake, whipped cream, icecream and... coke? Do you have that?" The 'thing' nodded and once Draco had ordered what he wanted the strange creatures walked away again.

"Whát are they?" I asked, whispering, as Draco and I walked towards a small table a few meter away. I was really curious what these creatures were. I had never seen something like that before. I never even knew they were here, and then with so much of them too!

"House-elves." Draco said, on a tone like he was talking about the weather. Once he saw my confused look he told a bit more about them.

In a few minutes they came back again with the food and drinks we had asked for. I blinked, how on earth could they have made that so quickly? I wanted to ask about it, but my stomach decided against it. So I made a mental note to myself to ask Draco later about it.

It all looked so delicious! Especially the chocolatecake... And then the coke! I hadn't gotten those once, apparently no one liked it or it wasn't allowed for some reason, but somehow I had the urge to drink that. Why I didn't know... I didn't even know what it tasted like. Anymore.

Sighing, I took a bit of the chocolatecake and I immediatly forgot about my issues about that I didn't knew anything anymore. It was just as delicious as it looked like!

After a few minutes of silence when we ate, Draco asked: "Ryou?"

I looked up, facing the blonde Slytherin in front of me, who sat at the other side of the table. I wondered what Draco wanted, but I didn't asked about it. He would tell me soon anyway.

"Have you heard the news about the Dark Lord?"

Dark Lord? I questioned myself. Who was tha- Oh! Wasn't that that guy everyone in the wizarding world was afraid of?

I shook my head. I had heard quite a few things, but not something recently. "What's about him?"

"He-" Draco started, but looked down at his plate with his hamburger again. After a few minutes he continued again. "They say he's after some guy who posseses come kind of an Item or something. I don't really know anything about it, but they say it's really valuable. It's made of pure gold and it has really great powers. But actually I don't believe anything of it. Do you?" Draco looked up again and almost fell of his chair.

I must have looked even worse then I felt...

So this Dark Lord was probably after me. It had to be. Sure there were six other Items too, but somehow it felt like the Dark Lord was after me. Now I really wasn't sure whether I wanted this thing or not. It could be dangerous. Draco said it possesed probably great powers. I hadn't discovered any of them, but I was sure as hell this thing would have them!

"Ryou! Are you okey?"

I nodded weakly, but I really didn't feel well. Not at all. Immediatly I knew I shouldn't have eat some much chocolatecake with whipped cream and coke.

Quickly I stood up and ran over towards the closest sink, trowing out all I had eaten, not more then a quarter of an hour ago.

I felt really bad... All I wanted to do right now was curling up to a tiny ball on the floor and just... sleep or something. As long as I couldn't feel, hear or see anything anymore.

"Ryou?" I heard someone ask my name softly. Draco. "Do I need you to take you to the hospital wing?"

Maybe that wasn't even that much of a bad thing to do. Nodding slowly, I felt Draco put an arm around my shoulders and took me with him towards the hospital wing.

I wasn't really sure what happened all around me. Probably everyone looked at us. But actually I didn't even mind that much. Why would I? I had worse things to worry about!

Slowly, step for step, we finally reached the hospital wing. It looked like it had taken an age to come there, so I was glad we finally were at our destination.

"What happened?" A woman asked, quickly coming over from a small chamber or something at the other side of the room.

I didn't knew what happened then. It all went black again. Just like it had been the last time. But then I had lost my memory. Would I lose it this time again? I didn't knew. I didn't knew...

* * *

_AN : Aww... thank you all soo much! I really was getting stuck in there, but thanks to you all I made myself write anyway. And I even got more ideas! Even some for some of my other stories. Again sorry I posted this late!_

_Anyway, here are my traditional replies to your reviews!_

_AnGeLoFmErCeY94 – Thanks! –eats cookie- I try to get more Malik and Bakura-ness in my story from now on, but I can't promise they will be much in each chapter. Well, don't worry, I already have lovely ideas for the meeting! And yes, Ryou is probably gonna freak out. But, then again, who would blame him from doing so? Oh... I'd love to have an other half. But in some way I do already have one –smiles- And again, thanks! You all really make me write more!_

_Thunderstorm101 – Thanks... You know, you can be my beta-reader, if you want to! I'd like to have someone who would read everything after I have written everything. So, if you want to, all you have to do is say so! I'm glad you like my plot, I must say it's quite cool, even though it's my own story. But then again, I never said it was Draco. Ryou thought so. Not me... And here it is, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Saffron-starlight – Geeh, thanks! A well, I mean, not everyone is coldhearted! Even the most evil person does have at least a bit nice-ness inside him/her! That's why I'm here, I love changing things so, so that you can't really know what will happen. Thanks again, I really like to hear it if someone likes my strange twistings in my stories._


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings :** If you don't like YGO, Harry Potter, shounen-ai (NOT yaoi btw) or my anything else in my plot, please don't read further and go back! I don't really need flames, even though I don't mind critism!

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** Don't own, don't sue.

_AN : Another chapter! I hope you all like it and please leave a review behind when you are done! Please!_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight**

"Okey, where the hell do we have to start?"

Two thieves, a white-haired and a blonde, walked meaningless through Londen. Well, you couldn't call it meaningless, they were searching for the hikari of the white-haired one, but they had NO clue where to start searching.

"I don't know..." The tanned male said, sighing. It wasn't easy. At least they were in England now, but still, they hadn't a clue where the hikari could be.

Bakura, the white-haired thief, had already tried if he could reach Ryou with their mindlink, but he still couldn't reach him. It was like Ryou had a really thick wall around him. But it was beyond the thieves how that could be. Especially since Ryou usually hadn't a wall up.

"Come on..." Malik said, grabbing the arm of the white-haired tombrobber. "We need to get some sleep. It's already late. Come on Bakura."

"NO!" Bakura turned around quickly. "I'll not stop until I've found him! We are now so close!" The thief yelled, causing a couple of people to look at them. They didn't understand them anyway, but it was quite embarrassing to Malik. Bakura on the other hand didn't really seemed to care much about it. "We can't just-" Bakura went on but he was rudely cut off. He found himself...

Kissing.

Kissing with Malik. How dare he to-! But he quickly changed his mind. He found himself enjoying it, he was about to respond on the kiss, but Malik already pulled away. Sad, because the blonde had pulled away he looked at the male in front of him. Had Malik done this because he wanted him to shut up... or maybe for an other reason?

But on the face of the tombkeeper wasn't any emotion. While underneath it was quite an other thing. He had finally kissed his lover, but he knew Bakura wouldn't love him back. The tombrobber loved his hikari. Not him. Not the tombkeeper. "Come on," He said again, surprised his voice was still so steady.

Willing, Bakura followed the male, who had kissed him not less then a minute ago. It was all so confusing. He loved Ryou, but he had enjoyed this. What did he have to do? What _could_ he do? Did he have to choose for his hikari, Ryou? Or did he maybe have to choose for his best friend (not that he would ever admit that out loud, but it was true)?

Why did this life have to be so Ra-damnit confusing? His past one had been a slight easier...

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes. I felt like crap. My head hurt and so did my stomach and troat. And so did my heart too.

Everything was still kinda blurry, but that went slowly away and everything became more clear. Where was I?

Then memories of the last day (?) came back. Being to the library. Finding out it was Japanese I spoke. Going to the kitchen. Eating delicious food. Draco telling a story about the Dark Lord who was looking for someone with an Item...

That was it... I sighed and let my head rest on the pillow again, my eyes felt close again.

"You're awake!" Someone said, but I didn't really knew who it was. Probably someone I knew, but I couldn't really remember it anymore. My head hurt too much to think. To think about something unimportant like that.

"Ryou?" The same person again. I heard far away someone come closer, but I didn't open my eyes again. They, and I, were too tired to do something like that.

Suddenly there was a flash. Some kind of a memory. A white-haried male, a long black trendcoat, and treatening eyes.

It was _him_. It was that male from my dream. I clutched my eyes even further shut, trying to block out the sight, but it didn't went away. "Ryou."

"No..." I whispered. "No."

"Ryou!" Someone yelled this time, shaking me.

After a few seconds I realized that the image of the strange and frightening male was gone. I opened my eyes again, which were again blurry. I tried to rub it away, but I felt my cheeks were wet. Great... Just what I needed. Someone who saw me crying...

Quickly I wiped away the tears and faced whoever wanted me to wake up. Draco Malfoy. I could have known.

"Are you okey?" He asked, clearly worried about me. A couple of seconds later the question finally reached my brains. I nodded quickly. "You were seemed to have a nightmare or something."

Again, I nodded. I looked down at my blanket, which was now tightly turned around my legs. I kicked a few times, until the blanket was finally free again.

"You sure you are okey?"

"Yes." I said. But too quickly. Too harsh. Oops... My wrong.

And, as I expected, Draco did look kinda hurt once I looked up again. "Sorry..." I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I- ehm... Is there something you want?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Slowly I shook my head, I had the feeling if I would do it harser I would get even a larger headache. "What time is it actually?"

"It's now..." Draco looked at his clock. "8 am."

"8 am? Have I been out that long!" Wow... I knew I had been out a while, but about twelve hours? That was a bit too much.

"Yeah... I have to go to the lessons soon too. So I hope you don't mind being alone again?" The blonde Slytherin said, standing up from the small chair he had currently been sitting on. Would he have been here all night? Or did he just wanted to see me once he had woken up, before he went towards the lessons again? Either way, I was glad he did.

"Oh, no, it's okey."

"I'll be back once I'm done." I nodded and waved at the other teen as he walked away from the white bed I laid on. In a few moments he was out of sight, and there I was, all alone. I actually didn't really liked Draco had left, it was so lonely now. In this big room, all alone, with only the walls and some beds as company.

Looking around, I spotted another person. Cool! I sat straight up again, streching my arms and legs. I wondered if it was someone I knew. Maybe we could talk once, while we were both here.

I was about to put my feet on the white tiled ground of the hospital wing, until I heard a door was getting opened. I looked around and saw the same woman as yesterday walking towards me.

"Thank god you are awake." She stood now next to my bed. "How do you feel? Does your head hurt? Does-" She went on, asking tonnes of questions. I sighed, but I answered them kindly. I hoped I could soon leave this stupid bed again.

* * *

'What have I done…'

Malik laid on a large bed in a hotel in England. He stared at the ceiling, but he didn't saw it. He was deep in thoughts. About a certain kiss. With a certain tombrobber.

'How could I have been so stupid?' The blonde closed his eyes again, thinking about that stupid kiss he had given Bakura, not more then a couple of hours ago. It was now probably around a few hours before sunset, but Malik had still not slept a second. Nor he was feeling tired.

He couldn't sleep anyway. Not with this on his mind. He knew Bakura loved Ryou and he knew he loved the tombrobber himself. So how could he have been so stupid to still kiss the thief, knowing it would result in a long time thinking about it and wishing to get more. Something he would never get. At least not with the tombrobber. Maybe not even ever. Sigh.

The blonde rolled on his side and cracked one eye open, only to see it was already 4 o'clock in the morning. Just a few hours until sunset. It had been a while since he saw that. It had to be at least more then a year ago. In Egypt he had seen it about every morning. They were always really beautiful there, but once he had moved towards Japan, he hadn't gotten the time for it. And even if he stood up that early to see a sunset, it was never as great as it had been in Egypt.

The tombkeeper really did miss his home in Egypt. But he didn't mind Japan either. That way he could at least be with Bakura. Malik clutched his eyes shut again. Why the hell couldn't he even think for five minutes about something else then Bakura or something that reminded him of the tombrobber.

Sighing, Malik sat up in the bed. He couldn't sleep anyway. Maybe he could do something else until the white-haired thief woke up. But that would probably take a while, Bakura wasn't someone who liked to get up early. Nor was Malik that much of a person, unless he hadn't slept all night. He pulled his legs up and put his arms around them, his forehead resting on his knees.

What did he have to do? What could he do?

* * *

Not more then two meter away from the tanned tombkeeper, a white-haired thief slept. After a time laid awake, thinking deeply, he had finally fallen asleep.

His head had been full with thought of both Malik and Ryou. Who should he choose? It was a hard choice and he still wasn't out of who he liked the most. He liked his hikari much. Even though he might had never showed it towards his light, after Ryou had stood up to him the first time he liked the white-haired teen. He was so different from these so called friends of him. They had also had quite a great time together for a year or so. They had never been officially together or something like that, but in a silent way they were. They hadn't kissed yet, but the cute way Ryou always hung around him seemed pretty much like that.

But on the other hand was Malik. His partner in crime for quite a while, during the Battle City Tournament. They had also been pretty close f-r-i-e-n-d-s. Not that he would ever say that word aloud, or he would admit something similar to the blonde tombkeeper, he kinda liked him that way. Bakura had never thought of Malik an other way then that. But this strange kiss had made him think.

Turning around, the tombrobber still slept further. He had made a promise with himself before he had fallen asleep. He would figure this out later again. Maybe tomorrow or sometime else. But he had to hurry. He had to figure it out before they had found his light. And hopefully that was soon!

* * *

Once the woman dressed in white was finally done with examinating, I laid back on my bed again. I needed something to do. But what? I didn't have any books nor I had any schoolsupplies. Nor any of my manga's.

Ugh... I sighed deeply. I needed something to do. I couldn't just lay on my back on this stupid hospitalbed without doing anything, bored as hell, right? People couldn't do such a thing for longer then a few minutes. Well maybe someone who had a lot to think about something, but what did I have to think about?

Sure there were quite a few things I could think about, but even before I did, I already knew I wouldn't get any answers from it and would only get more annoyed and stressed out.

Slowly I put my up on my elbows and looked at the person on the other bed, almost at the other side of the room. The person, I couldn't really see if it was male or female, had brown hair and wore black robes. But I couldn't see from what house the person was either. I was kinda curious who it was, but I knew this woman was watching me, and she said I couldn't come out of my bed yet, unless I had gotten some more rest.

I rolled my eyes at the stupidness of not be able to get out of bed. You couldn't do a thing. Unless you have a bag with stuff to 'entertain' yourself. My bag! Where was it?

I looked at the left side of my bed, it wasn't there. As I looked at the other side I saw my bag wasn't there either. I bent over the side, making sure to not fall off the bed, I saw it wasn't under my bed either.

Great... So it wasn't here? Then where was it? Would Draco have token it towards our dormitory? Or... would it just be _somewhere _in the school? The school was pretty big, so it would take quite a while before I would find it.

I sighed again and laid back into the blanket on the bed again. Damn me... Damn me... Damn me...

* * *

Malik had been up all night. He hadn't even slept in for a couple of minutes. And that just because of one stupid, stupid mistake. He should have never kissed Bakura. He really didn't knew what was in his head to do such a thing. He really didn't. Was it maybe to let Bakura shut up, which if that would be the case really have worked well, or was it just he wanted? Had his lust taken over his body?

Sigh.

"Where are we going?" Malik asked the white-haired tombrobber, as he walked up with him again, he had walked a few meter behind him.

The yami simply shrugged at the question. So it was clear both didn't knew where to go. As long as they could find Bakura's light. That was the only thing why they were here.

They walked further in silence, both deep in thoughts, but still somehow alert to find anything that could lead them towards Ryou. Even if it was just a small, tiny thing. The blonde Egyptian yawned a few times but searched for the light anyway. Ryou was a friend of him. And especially if it would make Bakura happy, he would do it. He knew how pathetic that sounded, but he believed in it and didn't want to question his own actions. It would only result in that he was insane. Not that he was already, but he didn't mind thinking for a while he wasn't.

"Bakura?"

"Ne?"

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." Malik said, stopping on the middle of the sidewalk, looking at Bakura. The yami stopped in his tracks a few meter later too.

"Fine..." He answered, rolling his eyes as he turned around to face the other light. "Where do you want?"

Malik shrugged and looked around. Soon he spotted a small restaurant and pointed towards it. It looked quite expensive, but the two didn't mind about the money. They had the Rod, so they could get whatever they wanted.

"Come on then."

The blonde smiled at the white-haired male and walked towards him again. Slowly the two thieves went towards the small, but expensive looking restaurant. Only to get a table for the two of them not even ten minutes later.

What would life be without the Rod?

* * *

With a yawn I woke up. It took me a few seconds to realize I was in the hospital wing of the magic school, Hogwarts. I sat up and noticed I felt better then the previous time I had woken up here.

Stretching lazily, I actually felt really hungry. I didn't know what time or day it was, but it had to be at least more then a day ago since I had eaten for the last time. Well, actually even more, I had trown up that up again later.

So, after yawning another few times I stood up from the bed and walked a bit around, trying to get my stiffness out of my legs. Not even five minutes later the lady dressed in white came towards me. Asking me again those annoying questions. Once she was finally done she said I could get something to eat, but she wanted me to stay here for another while, I could probably tomorrow go back and follow the lessons again.

That had both it's pro's and it's con's. Sure, it was cool to see everyone again, to be able to have something to do. But it also ment I had to go towards the lessons again and had to make tonnes of homework...

I wasn't really sure if I wanted rather be there then here, with nothing to do... Why was life sometimes so damn hard?

* * *

_AN : Again another chapter done of my story. I have the feeling it won't take long anymore before Malik and Bakura will come and search for Ryou in Hogwarts! And, as promised, more Malik and Bakura in this chapter/story!_

_Thanks to everyone who read it, and special thanks to Thunderstorm101!_

_Thunderstorm101 – Thanks for reviewing and replying on my question! Well, I understand your point, with homework etc., but if you somehow want to do it anyway, just ask. But, again thanks, I'm glad you liked it!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings :** -is bored to type it all out this time- If you STILL don't know it after eight chapters, then you really have a awful memory. But if you want to know, just look in one of the previous chapters!

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** Even after eight chapters, I still don't own YGO or anything else of this... So don't even waste your time on sue-ing me. It's useless, trust me.

_AN : Another chapter! Not as fast as I hoped it would be, but I hope you all like it anyway! Thanks to all the reviewers (will of course reply on them at the bottom of the page)! Oh, please also leave a review behind when you are done reading this chapter. Please?_

_(1) I can't remember how the Station is called, and I'm actually a bit too lazy/busy to search for it... So, if someone knows, I can maybe change it once._

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine**

It was almost the end of october, and that means : Halloween!

The whole school was covered in black and orange the day it was Halloween. Hogwarts really looked good this way. With everywhere pumpkins with small lights in it, thousands of little flashing light of candles which were somehow magically flying in the air.

Everyone seemed to be really cheered and looking forward to the Halloweenfeast. It was supposed to be a really great feast and there was even coming some kind of a wizard-band to play music.

A smile crept on my face as I noticed that even the teachers were for once happy and even looking forward the feast which would be held this evening. They even didn't gave homework! That was really some kind of a miracle, usually you got from about all the lessons you had a day at least one thing homework.

It has been now two days after I had been in the hospital wing. The woman was still a bit worried about me, but I _really_ could not stay there for a day longer! I would get crazy, if I wasn't that already... But at least I had figured out who the person was who had also been laying with me in the white hospital wing. It was a third-year, and he was there for some unknown reason. I had asked the 'hospital-woman' (as I tend to call her in silence, I still didn't knew her name, and if I did I wouldn't probably be bothered by remembering it, what's the use of it anyway?) about it, but she hadn't answered, she had just ignored it and went on with her job. She really was a hell of a strange woman...

The day flew by, it looked like if the lessons took only a few minutes instead of hours, something that _really _doesn't happen often. Usually it looks like it takes ages to get through all the lessons on a day and you are happy when it's over, but today was different. And that is actually pretty scary now you think of it...

Everyone was now having a bit time for theirselfs, to already change for the feast if you wanted, or just a bit to relax after a day of school. I had decided to look a bit more after those Sennen Items and that language I speak, Japanese.

So I went towards the library, taking my other book with me, the one Draco had gotten me a couple of days ago. That would probably take a while, but I didn't really minded, I had the time. The dinner wouldn't be held before 7pm, so I had at least another good three hours before I even had to shower, changing my clothes and whatever else I needed or wanted to do...

* * *

Another two days had passed for Malik and Bakura. They still hadn't gotten any sign of Ryou yet, and they were really getting a bit annoyed about it. Where could he be? Sure, England was big, but they should get at least some kind of a hint where the light could be?

The two thieves were now hanging around on the ... Station (1), but again, they didn't expect to find here anything that could lead them to Bakura's light.

Malik was deep in thoughts. Last night, or more like this morning, Malik had been awake again. He really wondered how Bakura felt right now. Probably just like always, already forgotten the strange kiss the blonde had given him a few days ago. And that just made Malik feel even more miserable. He wanted to know how the white-haired yami thought of him. If that kiss ment something to him. If he gave something about the blonde... Probably not. He was in love with his hikari, not on some blonde guy who had been his partner in crime once and now a friend.

The tombkeeper sighed deep. It had been really stupid of him to do something like that. He could have know he would only be more upset about it. Only be wondering more about it. Only feel even more miserably in love on the white-haired male then he already did.

This proved only that he was even more stupid then he had given himself credit for. Just one stupid big mistake. Something that should have never been happened.

Life truely sucked. And so did love...

And so did they walk for another quarter of an hour until Malik really got tired. He hadn't slept that well for the last couple of days. At least if you count those small half an hour a night.

"Bakura, can't we ju-" Malik leaned against one of those stone pilars, but was suddenly cut off as he felt backwards through (?) the pilar. Like it had vanished and Malik had leaned against air, which of course will not support you, so you will fall.

With a great pain in his back, Malik opened his eyes. There was definitally something wrong. Really wrong.

"Bakura?" The tanned male asked, but he didn't saw the ex-tombrobber anymore. He was on an empty platform. There was a large red train on his right side, where not more then a minute had been a crowded platform, full with all stressed out people, probably wondering where their train is...

"Bakura?" Malik tried again, but again he didn't received any answer from the called person. Why did those things always happen to him and not someone else? Why!

With still an annoying pain in his back, Malik stood up, looking a bit around. He must have came 'through' that. But how could he go back? He walked over towards the strange place where he must have fallen through.

Only to be knocked down on the hard floor again.

"Are you okey?" A familiar voice asked after a few seconds.

Slowly the tanned male opened his eyes and saw the white-haired thief who he had searched for, lying on him.

"Y-yes." Malik stuttered as he noticed how the other male laid on him. His back hurt only more then it had done a couple of moments ago, but he didn't really cared about that much.

Bakura clearly noticed that too and quickly got off Malik, putting out a hand to pull the ex-tombkeeper up. "You sure you are okey?"

"Yeah.. Just my back, but it's not a big problem." Malik said as he stood up again, his left hand rubbing his back comfortly.

"Where are we?" Bakura asked as he, too, looked around on the empty platform. But it looked just as empty as it had been when Malik had looked around him.

"I don't know. Neither I know how we can get out of here." Malik said and sighed. But at least now he could sit down for a while! Rolling his eyes at his own stupid mind, he sat down anyway.

Bakura walked around on the empty platform for another while, looking if he could figure out where they were or how they could go back to the crowded trainstation where they had been not more then a couple of minutes ago.

Malik was about to give my eyes a rest, but then his eyes fell on a newspaper which laid just a couple of centimeter away from his left leg. He grabbed it, maybe that could tell where they were. Small chance, but still, if you don't try you will never know...

But after he had looked at the frontpage he didn't really minded anymore about where they were. And that while that had been the thing he had been looking for.

With large thick black lines there stood "_Rumor goes You-Know-Who is looking after 'Sennen Item'_"

"Er... Bakura? I think you should look at this once..." Malik said after a few seconds, mentioning Bakura to come.

"What's wrong?" The white-haired thief asked as he walked closer towards the blonde. Malik didn't answered the question, just pointed at the paper he was still reading. Bakura, who still didn't know what was so special about that paper, sat down next to the tanned male and peeked over his shoulder towards the special thing Malik was so interested in.

_Rumor goes You-Know-Who is looking after 'Sennen Items'  
London – Yesterday some spy from the Ministry found out You-Know-Who is now looking after something else then Harry Potter! The black-haired teen is probably less interesting to You-Know-Who, or he has found out some other method to kill the young wizard, who is still studying magic at Hogwarts.. You-Know-Who is now after a 'Sennen Item'. No one has ever found one of the Sennen Items, but there are some legends that say that the Items all have great powers. You-Know-Who is probably after those great powers the Items are said to be gotten. One of You-Know-Who's true followers reacted on it just before this article was put in the paper. "The Dark Lord will find the Sennen Items soon and then it's just a matter of time before he will get back his full strenght and power again." That was all Lucius Malfoy wanted to say about this topic. Tomorrow there will be more about these so called 'Sennen Items'!_

"Why the hell does that 'Dark Lord' want our Items? How does he even know about them?" Bakura said as he was done reading the small article in the paper called : 'The Propecy'.

Malik shrugged but he too was curious about this so called 'Dark Lord'. "Maybe we should find out a bit more about this guy. Maybe we will find out a bit more about Ryou too."

"Maybe..."

* * *

With a sigh I looked at the large mirror in front of me. It showed me with my white hairs and the black with white robes I was wearing.

This had got to be it.

I did not want to change again. This was already the third pair of robes I was wearing, after I once again had decided it didn't looked that great at all.

"Who's your date?" A voice asked and I looked into the mirror, seeing Aiden standing against the doorframe.

"D-date?" I stuttered. I had never known that you had to get a date for this feast. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, of course not. Didn't you know?" Aiden said, looking at me with curiousity in his eyes.

So he was serious about it. Fuck...

"No, I didn't knew. What am I gonna do? I mean, everyone already has a date now... Fuck." I turned around and sank down against the white wall of the bathroom we were currently in.

"You're screwed."

"I know, so please don't rub it in. I already feel bad enough."

"Sorry..." Aiden walked over to me and put out a hand. "Come on, or you will not only not have a date but also too late."

I glared at him, but I took his hand anyway. Once I stood up again I looked for one last time in the mirror before we both walked downstairs.

"Who's actually your date?" I asked, wondering who Aiden has as date. I still couldn't believe no one had told me about this before. Did they all wanted me to be getting so embarrased?

"You will see soon enough." The other Slytherin said, winking at me.

I smiled weakly at the comment, but in my mind I was still a bit worried. Everyone would have a date, so now I was just the only one without one? Damnit... Why did such things always happen to me?

"Ryou?"

I turned around and saw a brunette girl standing just a few feet behind Aiden and me. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Do you want me to stay or will you come later?" Aiden whispered and I shook my head. I was sure I would be able to handle this all by myself. After all, Hermione had been a good friend for a short while.

"What's wrong Hermione? Is there something you wanted to know from me?" I asked as Aiden had walked away, leaving the two of us together. All alone in the large red with brown hallway.

"I-er... I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Halloweenfeast with me. As a date..." Hermione said, but she kept her eyes on the floor, not daring to look at me.

I blinked confused after she had finished her question. She... she wanted to go to the feast with me? Hermione and me? Gryffindor and Slytherin? Hermione and ME? The miracles clearly weren't all gone yet... "I-er.. I'd love to." I stuttered, still looking quite confused at the brunette girl in front of me.

She looked up again and smiled. "Come on then, we have to hurry." I nodded and she put her arm around mine. The both of us still blushed badly.

This really had to become a strange night...

* * *

_AN : Another chapter done... We are getting closer to the part where Bakura/Malik will finally meet Ryou at Hogwarts! Woohoot! Just a few more chapters! I hope you all liked this one and.. please review!_

_Thanks to everyone who has been so kind to read this story/chapter! And of course special thanks to everyone who also has reviewed!_

_**Petra L.** – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! And here it is! I hope it was fast enough.._

_**XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX **– I already thought you would be, I like your new name! A well, the thought of them kissing suddenly flew in my head and I'm sure he would react just like that. I would.. What do you think of Ryou? He's also a muggle, right? And he sees it. He even lives there! So, they will be able to see it. How, just wait and you will see! I'm glad you liked it, and don't worry about it, the guessings are quite good. Thanks for the cookie, it was really delicious!_

_**Thunderstorm101 **– Thanks for replying again. I hope you already feel better, if not, I hope this chapter has cheered you up a bit! Well, that's exactly the thing I usually tend to do wrong. I already have asked once at school to get extra exercises of it, but I'm not sure if it really has helped. Thank you for telling me those things, I think I might re-write the story once; getting out mistakes and errors etc._

_**MistressKC-wanteddeadoralive** – I don't think I'll make it those pairings, even though I don't really mind Bakura x Malik, I'm not really fond of Ryou x Draco. I already have some pairings in my mind, but that doesn't mean I can't put up some more RxD and BxM if you want that! I just don't think it will become my 'final-pairings'.. Just wait and you will see! Thanks, and here's another chapter!_

_**Saffron-Starlight** – It's okey, review when and if you want, it's not like it HAS to be! Well, then I guess you don't mind it if I put in some more Bakura and Malik. I'm not really sure how Bakura will react at Draco, but I don't think it will be going to work out that well... I'm trying to get Ryou less oblivious, but it's not always that easy... Thanks and good luck with the moving!_

_**Sandra-Dark** – Thanks! Here's a new chapter, as you asked! Well this story actually came in my mind by a few things. I already wanted to write a YGO/HP crossover, but I never got a good plot in my mind. And then I heard my brother say one day something, including the part '... een nieuw leven...' (which is dutch for : a new life), then I thought of Ryou and with the 'a new life' thing the amnesia-thing came in my mind. So actually that's how the story was created. Bit strange, but still, who cares if the plot is good? And, I'm a girl (stands also in my profile if I'm right..), or that's at least what I think I am ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings :** Look in one of the earlier chapters if you need to know this, even after already reading this story so far.

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou got to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything, or at least nothing that usefull to mention it, so don't sue!

_AN : -gasps- Sorry for not updating so long! I hope there are still people around who are still reading this... Goodie! We've already (or finally) reached chapter 10 of this story! –gives everyone who reviews some cookies- Thanks everyone for coming this far already! And of course I hope you like this chapter as much as you did with the ones before this one! Please review when you are done!_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ten**

After Malik and Bakura had found the newspaper, which had probably some more information about Ryou, they were now looking for some place to sleep.

It had taken them quite a while before they had came out of the strange, empty platform. Once they had finally figured out how, the two were searching for a place where they could stay the night.

Now they had finally found a hotel, but they had a _tiny _problem.

"Sorry sirs, but we only have one room left. All the others are already full. I'm really sorry, but-" The man behind the counter said, after he had looked at the computer and concluded that the hotel was full, except for one room.

"But we need two rooms!" Bakura yelled at the poor man.

This way it continued for a couple of minutes, before Malik finally had enough of this. "We will take it."

"But, we-" Bakura started, but was cut off when Malik glared at him angrily. "Fine..." Bakura said, glaring at the poor man in front of them, who was glad the blonde male had decided they would take the room.

A few minutes later the two males were finally outside their room, not having said a single word to eachother after Malik had said they would take the room.

With a key, which Malik had gotten from the man, he opened the door, only to face a new surprise.

_One_ bed.

"Great..." Bakura sighed as he peecked into the room. "Just one single bed. Only ONE fucking bed!"

"I know, okey!" Malik said after Bakura had repied it another couple of times. "I know it. But what other choice did we have?" The blonde looked sternly at the white-haired thief, but he stayed silence. Malik was right, this was the only choice they have had. But it wasn't a great choice...

* * *

Hands locked together, Hermione and I walked towards the Great Hall, where the Halloweenfeast would be. We hadn't said much to eachother anymore the last couple of minutes. It was really strange. First the day wasn't all that bad. Then I found out I had to have a date for the feast, which I didn't had. Then Aiden and I walked into Hermione (actually she did it, but that's not the point) and suddenly I had a date. Hermione and me. First we had been friends, but for some stupid reasons we weren't friends anymore. And now she was my date.

Life had already been complicated, but this was even more then it had already been.

"Ryou?" Hermione asked, making me look up from my thoughts and looking at the brunette girl.

"Yeah?"

"We are here." Hermione answered, smiling slightly, but still looking really nervous. Hermione was wearing a darkred dress. He curled hair was pulled into a tail. She really looked great, and so much different then she usually did.

I nodded and swallowed, before the two of us walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

One room. One bed. Two males.

Not a great combination. Especially if one of the two likes the other. Especially if it isn't a kingsize bed.

And this was exactly what was 'wrong' with Malik and Bakura now. They actually didn't wanted to sleep together in one bed, both for their own reasons, but it wasn't like they had an other choice.

With a lot of turning around on the small bed, Bakura finally felt alseep. But that didn't went the same with the blonde male...

Sighing, Malik looked up at the dark ceiling of the small hotelroom. Why did such things always happen to him? Didn't the gods knew already that he liked the white-haired thief? Did they had to torture him this much? Why? Why!

After another long time, it had only been a few minutes, but to Malik it felt really long, he turned to his right side. That way he didn't have to look at Bakura, which would only hurt him even more, because he knew he would never be able to get him. To touch those white silk-alike hair. To kiss those beautiful lips. This wasn't going to help either...

"Malik...?" A hushed voice asked, but Malik knew it was Bakura. But, wasn't he asleep already? Shruging mentaly Malik opened his eyes and looked at the white-haired male next to him. Dark eyes stared at him from the darkness of the night in the room. So, apparently he hadn't been asleep at all...

"Y-yes?" Malik stuttered as Bakura leaned closer to the tanned teen. Slowly Malik's eyes shut close again, hoping fully that he would get his voice back again, and quickly. "Yes?" Malik said again after a few seconds as he found his voice again.

Malik had expected the thief to respond, but there never came an answer. Instead of words Bakura used an other way to gain the blonde's attraction again. A soft, lingering kiss on the tanned neck of Malik was enough. Maybe even too much.

"Wha-" Malik started, but was rudely interupted by a fierce kiss of the white-haired thief. Malik's eyes shot open again at the reaction of Bakura, but instead of looking at the thief, he looked into darkness. Blinking a few times, Malik looked at his side and saw Bakura deep, or as deep as Bakura would sleep, asleep.

Great.

Just great. Malik sighed deeply as he realized it hadn't been real. So he wasn't even haunted by fantasies of Bakura at day, now he was even at night. Would it ever stop?

Slowly Malik got off the bed and walked over towards the window. It wasn't that big, but it was large enough to sit on if you opened the window far enough.

Inhaling deeply Malik laid his head against the window and looked down. It was dark, though on the street down him it was full of light. Moving lights showed that there were still cars driving around. Other small lights from the houses not far away showed that there were also other people still awake and up.

The blonde male opened the window carefully and sat down. It was quite a few meter away. They must be on the forth floor of the hotel, so it would hurt quite a fair bit if you would fall...

Malik looked up at the dark sky which had only a few stars. The night was so different here. Almost no stars. Not even the moon was showing. The nights in Egypt had been really beautiful. Especially sunsets were great. The tanned male liked the nights, they were so much better then day. It was really dark, so no one would see you, bother you. At night you could at least wander around in the dark, doing whatever you want, without always being looked at. Sometimes it wasn't that bad, but Malik had rather not that they were looking at him that much. He sniggered as he remembered Bakura telling him to wear clothes that actually covered him. But he didn't mind. He liked his clothingstyle and wasn't planning to change it.

When Malik felt his eyelids starting to fall down, he stood up. He had better get back into bed, before falling down from the fourth floor of the hotel. He stretched his arms and arched his back, before the platinum blonde hikari walked back towards the small bed. Towards his biggest dream. And nightmare...

* * *

As the doors slowly went open to let the two of us in, I saw people stare at us. Even more did as we walked in further. Once the first shock, which I think it was, was over people started whispering and pointing at us.

I felt my blood going up to my face and when I looked at Hermione I saw she was blushing deeply too. I tried my best to ignore the people, but I noticed Hermione had more problems with it. Apparently she wasn't this used to it after all.

"It's okey." I whispered softly and continued walking with her. She nodded, almost not noticable.

As we continued walking, the whispering and pointing slowly became less. Even though, there were still a lot of people who kept whispering softly, not loud enough to hear what they say, but that wasn't neccassary. I already knew what they talked about, then what's the point of hearing it too?

I looked up surprised as I heard someone asking for attention. As I curiously looked around I saw the old Headmaster of the school standing on a stage, where usually the table of the teachers stood. It was apparently disappeared because I didn't saw it, or even any of the other tables standing in the Great Hall. Just a few which had food or drinks on it.

"Can everyone hear me?" The man asked, his long white hair and beard shining slightly at the light from the many flying candles and the many stars which were shown by the magical roof of the Great Hall.

Slowly everyone stopped talking and looked at Dumbledore. "Thank you," He said and continued after a second or two. "I hope you all will have a great feast tonight. But I do have to say everyone underneath the sixteen years may not drink any of the alcohol here. As for everything else, just make sure to have a great time!"

A loud applause sounded and everyone started talking again. I looked at my right side and saw Hermione, still a bit nervously looking around, probably wanting to be invisible at the moment. But it wasn't that bad anymore, almost no one looked at the two of us.

"Come on, let's get something to drink." I said as I smiled at the brunette girl close to me.

"Sure."

We walked over towards one of the tables where they served drinks and took both some Pumpkinjuice.

* * *

"Draco?"

After a long time in the Great Hall, most of which I just talked with Hermione, I had gone outside. I had asked Hermione to come to, but she didn't wanted to, she wanted to stay inside for a bit longer. So I went outside alone, only to find the blonde guy, clearly a bit drunk.

"Draco!" I called again, but apparently he still didn't heard me, so I walked up to the blonde Slytherin, not sure what to do. Draco was really not aware of the white-haired male walking up to him.

"Draco?" I asked sofly again, as I grabbed one of his shoulders firmly. I looked the blonde guy in his eyes as he finally turned around and noticed me.

"RYOU! What on earth were you thinking!" The words came out so hard and quickly that I almost strumbled and crashed onto the hard ground under my feet.

"I ehm.." I started to blush deeply, I really didn't know what I was thinking. How on earth could I have allowed myself to go on a date with Hermione? How could I even hang out with her? She was a Gryffindor, I a Slytherin. Both didn't go out with each other. What had I been thinking?

Slowly I let my head fall and looked at the dark ground. I really had acted stupid, hadn't I?

But then again, who was he to ask such things? I could date with who I wanted. I could hang out with who I wanted. Right? Sure, Draco was my friend, but should he accept my choice then? I wanted to do that, so what gave him the right to say I couldn't?

"Well!"

"Basterd." I said to him, slowly looking up at Draco. Anger began to take me over, but I wasn't too late yet. I could still talk to him before I might hurt him.

"What?" He asked, confused. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Why? Why would I be that? I'm not the one who let his friend down. I'm not the one dating a MUDBLOOD. I'm no-" But before he could continue saying those horrific things, a hand was slapped to his left cheek. His face went to the left by the effect of the slap I had gaven him.

_Oh no...!_

But it was too late.

"Fuck you Ryou. Leave. Just go. I don't want to hurt you, even though what you did to me. Just leave." A pair of glaring eyes looked into mine as Draco whiped away a little bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

I stared at it in shock, but I was turned around and pushed away from him before I could do anything else.

_No._

_NO!_

This couldn't be happening, right? Why did Draco hate me right now? Just because I went with Hermione?

I didn't knew, and I probably would never. Some things would never ever get an answer. And this would probably one of those things.

I sighed deeply and looked over my shoulder at the blonde Slytherin again, sadness took over my heart.

Why me?

WHY ME!

* * *

_AN : Sorry for updating so late, but I have been so busy. At least I found some time now to write the 10th chapter of this story! Again sorry and I hoped you all still read this story and liked this chapter._

_Thanks to everyone who has read this and special thanks to the ones who have also reviewed! Here my traditional reviewers responds._

_**Darkniteangle** – Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Well, I actually didn't have ANY plans with Ryou and Hermione to be honost... I already have some pairings in my mind, but not this one. But I'm sure Bakura and someone else won't really be happy about Ryou... But here it is, another chapter, just like you asked. I hope it was soon enough!_

_**XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX **– Well, like I already said in Darkniteangle's reply, I really don't have anything in my mind for HermionexRyou to be honost.. I don't really see the pairing myself, but it actually fit in the plot. But I guess Hermione and Ron will eventually come together. As you can see, Harry went with Luna! I'm not sure if that will end in a relationship, maybe I'll let it open so everyone can decide theirselves. I think next chapter our beloved Bakura and Malik will come at Hogwarts. I'm not sure if it will be at the feast, but I'm sure it will be a hell of a lot fun (also to write) Anyway, here it is! You asked for it and I hope it was quick enough, stupid essays/assignments/tests/etc..._

_**MistressKC – wanteddeadoralive** – I'm glad you like them, I'm actually not really sure about this pairing. It might become one I'll eventually get to like. But like you said too, it will not become my final pairing.. Sorry. But indeed, I had never thought of that one before too, still don't really know how on earth I came up with it... Kinda weird actually._

_**Saffron-Starlight** – -laughes- I actually never even came up with the idea, but I did liked it, so I might put it up! Like you've already seen in the story, it was the new gossip of the school! And Draco didn't liked it that great, but a well, his own fault. He should have asked Ryou if he wanted so... So I can't blame Hermione for asking our white-haired teen!_

_**Yaten** – Close, but not close enough! The next chapter I'll put up then final pairings, and I'm not really sure if everyone will like the one I'll pair Malik up with. At least there aren't much fans of... But if you are really curious, look in my profile and try to figure it out. I definitally like the pairing lately, sadly almost no one knows and/or likes this pairing..._

_**Sandra-Dark **– Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Well, I can be both girl/boy sometimes. I have so my things (and no, on the outside I'm still ONLY a girl!) ;) And no, I haven't finished the story yet. Becuase if I would have, I would have put up waaay earlier and much more! A drinking game? –thinks about the idea- I don't know if I'll put it in, but I might put something about drinking in it (especially since it will probably do something with the plot). Here's the update! I hope you liked it! Thanks! Somehow I always get the feeling I should respond on reviews, not much people do it anyway, but I'm glad you like it anyway!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou get to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything so usefull that it's supposed to stand here. So, leave me alone, will you.

**Warning : **Quite a bit drama in this chapter! Also a bit angst, but it won't be really much. And for the first time in a while again a spark of happyness :)

_AN : Don't start calling me a drama-queen, because I'm not. I just started typing and this came out. Maybe a bit too much drama in it, but hey, what's a story of mine without drama? Anyway, I hope you like it and will review when you are done with reading!_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eleven**

"What's wrong with you?"

A blonde male looked up as he heard someone talking to him, but only after a few seconds of doing nothing. A white-haired male walked towards him, looking curious at the blonde.

"Nothing," Malik muttered as he looked in front of him again, staring at nothing. There was no way he was going to tell Bakura what was wrong with him. Too personal. Too... just nothing of his business. "Nothing." Malik repeated the word and walked further quietly.

"If you say so..." The white-haired thief responded, but was wise enough to shut his mouth and not tried to continue to get out whatever Malik was bothering so much. As much as he wanted to do so, he knew it would only get worse. He already had figured that out a while ago.

After half an hour or so not saying anything to each other, Malik stood still and sat down on one of the little benches they had been walking past for a while. The blonde opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again; not able to say the words he wanted to say.

"What?" Bakura asked, as he looked over his shoulder to the hikari a few feet away. "What?"

Malik shrugged. He didn't knew it anymore. It was all just so damn frusterating. Why did everything have to be so complicated lately?

"Well... Then what are you waiting for?" The white-haired male said, waving to sign Malik to come again.

Malik shook his head and once again shrugged, this time to nothing in particular. When Malik didn't came towards him again, Bakura decided he should get to Malik to get to know what was bothering the blonde hikari so much. It wasn't wise, he knew that, but he had no other choice. Slowly he sat down next to the said person, looking curious as Malik put up his legs up to his chest and putting his arms around them tightly.

"Malik?" Bakura tried carefully, not wanting to disturb whatever Malik was busy with. "Malik? What's wrong?"

A long, uncomfortable silence followed when none of them spoke. Finally Malik opened his mouth and replied to Bakura.

"I don't know."

Bakura raised his eyebrow at the strange reply he got from the, now looking really small and vunerable, hikari next to him.

"I don't know." Malik said again.

This began to worry Bakura. Malik never acted like this. Sure, he had his ups and downs, just like everyone in this freakin' world, but not like this. There was definitly something wrong this time.

Not sure what to do, Bakura stretched out his hand and laid his arm around Malik's shoulder, something he would never do to anyone (except for Ryou maybe), and also something he definitly shouldn't have done.

Of course it was a nice gesture, especially from someone like Bakura, but Malik really didn't need _that_ right now.

"FUCK OFF!" Was Malik's oh so friendly respond to the gesture Bakura would do to almost no one in this whole hellhole called existance, throwing the arm off his shoulders. He definitly didn't needed this.

"What the-" Bakura started, shocked by the sudden angerness Malik got.

"Just fuck off Bakura. I don't need this, and definitly not from you. Just leave me alone." Malik said, glaring angry at the white-haired thief, who still sat on the small bench with him.

"No." It was a short, simple answer, but it said so much.

"Go Bakura." Malik said, this time less angry, and with less confidence, though the words said enough. Bakura wasn't welcome anymore, he could leave.

But Bakura doesn't leave that quick as Malik hopes he will. "No." He just stated again. "I'm not leaving you here. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, or why you are acting like a PMS-ing woman, but I am not leaving you."

Suddenly it became all too much for the blonde hikari, he couldn't take it anymore. Slowly tears started to form in the lilac eyes, which had not more then a minute been full of anger. And now... Now he just looked like a little child, crying sofly.

Another thing that Bakura was shocked about. This time he really didn't knew what to do. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, before he opened them and put again an arm around Malik's shoulder. This time the blonde didn't got angry, so Bakura let it lay there and glared angrily at whoever dared to look at the strange two people on the small brown bench.

* * *

Why me? 

A simple question, though I asked it myself a lot. Why did everything have to be so against me lately? Why does the world hate me so much? Why can't I just be like everyone else? Being a happy, friendly, not have to worry about anything except for school, teen. Why did I have to be about the exact opposite of that?

"WHY!" I wasn't even aware that I was screaming. Though I didn't minded that much. Life already fucked anyway, so why not making it even worse? Who would even care?

I sighed and looked up at the sky. The clouds had become much darker and it seemed it could rain any second from now. The weather seemed to reflect my emotions lately. Especially yesterday and today. Yesterdaymorning had been a great. Loats of sunshine and quite a nice degree, even while it was already autumn. But after yesterdayevening, when Draco and I had that fight, it only became worse and worse. It surprised me that it hadn't became like thunderstorm yet. And today didn't seem to be any better.

Slowly I closed my eyes, waiting for the rain to begin. I hadn't got any intention to get inside, so why not just taking a refreshing rainstorm? Maybe it would even get my thoughts of my mind for a while.

Life just sucks.

* * *

A few hours, a lot of staring and strange looks, and a few more ideas, the two thieves went further again. They still didn't know where the teen could be, though they had a few more ideas how to get closer to him. 

One of them, find out what all those things which stood in the newspaper were. Like, who is this 'Lord Voldemort', who is this 'Harry Potter' and who are all those other people? And where the hell is that Ministry they were talking about? Would they get there more trails that would lead them to the white-haired hikari?

Once again, too many damn questions and none answers. Yet. Or that was at least what they hoped. Finding Ryou soon again and finally being done searching like this. It takes so much, but hopefully they will get so much back too.

"Bakura?" Malik asked and looked at the ancient tombrobber next to him.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going to search first? We can walk through this whole world and never be able to find Ryou. Well, we will probably find him, but it will take us a 'little' while." Malik said, adding a lot of sarcasm in his voice as he said "little".

Bakura thought about it for a while, before he finally answered. "I think we have to go to that trainstation or whatever it was again. I don't know what it is or was, but something about that place makes me to go back. Maybe we can find there some answers."

The blonde ex-tombkeeper nodded and in a quick pace, the two males walked towards the trainstation where Malik had fallen 'through' a wall and where they had came to a strange new place, where they also find the weird newspaper Bakura had still in one of his pockets of his black coat.

There felt a long, comfortable silence as the walked, both of them deep in thoughts. Though both had their own different thoughts, things that really didn't fit together. But none minded it, they were perfectly fine with the situation they had now.

When the two thieves finally reached the trainstation, they had to look for a while before they found the strange wall again, the one Malik had fallen through. Bakura looked questionally at Malik who nodded and then, when he had looked around if someone was looking at them, stepped into the strange other world again. Bakura followed a few moments later.

And so they were in the strange other trainstation again. Again it was deserted. No one was walking here, like it was an old place were no one would ever come to. Though everything seemed really new.

Malik looked around and leaned against one of the pilars and looked around. Of course not before he felt if there was a possibility that he could fall through it. Bakura on the other hand walked around, looking at every place to see if he could find a thing that could lead them to Ryou. Anything. It didn't matter. As long as he could get back to his hikari again.

Suddenly Malik saw something in the corner of his eyes moving, something that was definitly not Bakura, because he walked not far in front of him, looking at everything and nothing.

Quickly the teen turned around to see what it was. A strange man (?), he could see his face, was walking to an other man (?). Both were wearing long black coats. One turned around a bit, so this time the blonde could see it was. A... Geeh, what was it? He still didn't knew, because the man or woman or whatever else, was wearing a white mask.

As Malik turned around to look if Bakura saw them too, the quickly grabbed the other's arm. Bakura had almost walked to them, not knowing who, or what, they were. He probably wouldn't even have seen them.

"Wh-" Bakura started, confused at the gesture Malik did. Then Malik pointed at the two strange humans, if they were even human, showing Bakura he should be quiet. The white-haired male raised an eyebrow as he looked, from behing the pilar, at the two human-looking persons.

Who would they be? Or maybe they should even ask theirselfs; _what_ would they be?

* * *

Rain. It's such a beautiful thing, though most people won't see it. 

I just sat there, on the wet ground, against one of the many trees on the grounds of Hogwarts. It had started raining, just as I had expected it would be. The sky had only been getting more dark, until there finally started to fall a few drops. Just a few, but quickly there came more. And more. And more.

My clothes were totally soaked wet, and so was I. My white hair sticked to my, in my opinion way too white, face. The rain made me feel cold, but I wasn't planning to go inside to get warm and dry again. No. I wanted to be here. Being just one with the rain and the nature around me. Letting my mind think about other things then the ones which had been bothering me for already so long. Even the fresh ones, which happened only a few hours ago.

Nature can be really beautiful. And so is rain. People just don't want to see it. People think rain is annoying; you will get soaked wet, you get it cold. They even think you will get sick of it (which isn't true, you will only get more vunerable to it, you won't get sick of it. Rain can't make you sick. Bacteries and deseas can.) But it isn't true. Rain is great.

All people on this world should get this feeling once in their life.

Well, that is... as long at it stays raining. As soon as rain turns into hail, make sure you get away; it hurts.

* * *

Quietly Bakura and Malik had tried to get closer towards the pair of strange creatures. Apparently one of them was at least human and also a man, or at least close to one. 

"What do we have to do now?" The man asked, talking softly, as if no one was allowed to hear him. Unfortuatly for him, Bakura and Malik could hear him.

Blinking at the strange thing he had in his hands, Malik and Bakura sat softly down, not far away from where the man and (probably another) man stood. He was holding some kind of a stick in his right hand. Like a small twig from a tree, but then really straight and about 20 inces long. What the hell was it?

"Searching for the boy." The other said, apparently also a male.

"You mean the one at Hogwarts? The one that hold an 'Item'? Or whatever it may be called or is." The first male said, this time even less 'loud' then before.

Malik and Bakura hold their breath as they heard that. That had got to be Ryou they were talking about! And he was at Hogwarts. Whatever that may be.

"Yeah," After a few seconds the second one replied, nodding also. "We are supposed to get that kid and get it's Item. It is supposed to give the Dark Lord a lot of power, so much he will be invincible."

Bakura smirked and so did the blonde hikari next to him. They both knew that the Ring didn't have so much power. Sure, it was powerfull, but not as much as the two idioticly males thought. It was a ridiculous thought, though it was nice to pretend it would be.

But after a few seconds the smirks disappeared. Of course it's great to pretend such things, but they had more important things to do. Like figuring out where that place called "Hogwarts" is.

After a few more minutes the two male walked away; their footsteps went the other way, away from the hiding couple. Still unsure whether or not they would be discovered, the pair waited a little longer to finally talk.

"Who were they?" Malik said as first, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Bakura just shrugged. "I don't know, and at the moment I don't really care that much about it either. Maybe we will find that out later. And if not, I don't mind. At least we now know for sure Ryou is at that place called "Hogwarts". That is at least what I think." Malik nodded in agreement. "Though I really have NO idea where this place is supposed to be."

"Me neither. But I'm sure we will find it out soon." Malik answered, thinking deep.

Bakura stood up again, stretching his legs a bit from the strange position he had been sitting in. "Come on, we need to go." He put out a hand for his blonde friend and helped him up. "It's time to find out where Ryou is. I'm tired of searching."

"I don't think so." A treathening voice said.

* * *

_AN : Sorry for a couple of things. First, sorry for updating the previous chapter so late! Second, sorry for the cliffhanger! And last, but not least, sorry for putting Ryou in this chapter so short and cryptic. I have to concentrate a bit more on Malik and Bakura now, because they still have to find Ryou!_

_Anyway, as always, thanks to everyone who read this chapter and special thanks to everyone who also reviewed!_

_**Darkniteangel –** Thanks, and I'm glad you still reading this! Bakura and Malik will be coming to Hogwarts quite soon. Probably already next chapter! But I'm not sure whether Ryou and Draco will make up yet. Sure, I love Draco, but it is still a weird thought for me to picture them together. And the final pairing... well, I can't say much about that yet. But let me tell you this, there aren't much people who will like this couple much (don't worry, you probably will), and also; the character hasn't appeared in the story yet! (and again, don't worry, it isn't one of the Yuugi-tachi!) Quick enough?_

_**Saffron-Starlight – **Sorry... But hey, it wasn't all Ryou's fault! Anyway, I'm not sure yet whether they will make up and Ryou will explain everything, I'll have to see that first. And, thanks! I'm glad you are still reading this._

_**SapphireBlade – **Well, I'm not saying that Ryou is bad at making friends, it's just a wrong situation he is in.. Malik and Bakura together; I know, I would like to see that too myself (it's my favorite pairing), but somehow I think I should not write it. But Malik is having a good replacement for Bakura (or that is at least what I think). And, your welcome, I'm glad to write again!_

_**XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX – **I know, I know, and I'm really sorry about that! But I'm sure you will remember it again! Anyway, I'm sure that I'll like that part. I have already played it in my head for a hundreth times, though I'm still not happy with it yet. Especially since some parts don't even seem to be true. But it will be revealed soon, so you will see it yourself! Thanks, I really need that, because I really had a HUGE writersblock; but don't worry, not anymore. And as you see, the request isn't actually possible anymore, but I assure you, it will be great! I hope it will be as great as you thought it would be..._

_**Sandra-dark – **I assume I did a good job by doing something else then you expected? –sniggers- Well, I love to 'tease' all the characters from time to time, so yeah, then you will get indeed weird things in your stories. Here's the update, I hope you liked it! –pokes- let's just say the body of a girl with 50 percent guy and 50 percent girl in me? ;)_

_**Fallon Dream – **Always good to see new people who are reading my story! Well, let's just say Bakura is the one which is the less poor one here! I mean, who wouldn't want Malik to fall for you? But indeed, they all do have some kind of trouble, don't they... Here's the update, I hope you liked it and also that it is a bit less poor then the last one!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou get to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything. Not Yu-Gi-Oh, not Harry Potter, not Rurouni Kenshin, not ANYTHING of this all. So, leave me alone, will you.

**Warning : **Nothing special this time.

_AN : Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter too and will review when you are done! I would really appreciate that._

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twelve**

"I don't think so." A treathening voice said.

Both males turned around really quick. Behind them stood two man. Probably the same one they had been listening from. Both were wearing the black capes and a white mask. And of course to complete the ridiculous image, both were holding that stupid, strange stick.

"You don't think what?" Bakura said, using a cute and innocent voice. Or at least as cute and innocent Bakura can sound.

Next to the white-haired thief stood Malik who stared at him with disbelieve. What was that idiot trying to do? Something that would definitly not get them out of this. He was really sure of that.

"Don't be so stupid." The other male said with annoyance in his voice. He was definitely not in the mood to such plays.

"I never do anything stupid, it's just I don't get what you mean by it."

Bakura was acting so weird, Malik almost had to laugh out loud. And not only because of his friend, but also laughing at the stupidness of the two men in front of them.

"Shut up." The second said again, glancing at the other for a moment. The other nodded and raised his 'stick'.

"I don't really give a fuck whether or not you get it, you two are coming with us."

A smirk appeared on the face of the white-haired male next to Malik. "I don't think so." He said with a low and treathening voice and waited for the two strange males to do something. Something that will probably be the last thing they would ever do, but they weren't aware of that just now.

The shortest of the two males laughed. "And what did you think you could do about it to stop us?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about myself, pathetic little mortal." Bakura said, and Malik felt he was starting to gather Shadow Magic.

"What are you doing?" It was a simple question, yet the way it was asked was more difficult. There was a bit of surprise in it, but mostly it was annoyance and to Malik's surprise, there was fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what might come to them. It wasn't something Malik had expected to happen, they didn't seem the type of persons who would fear anyone soon. Yet they didn't know what it was Bakura was doing. It might be something very evil. Which of course it was.

The smirk on Bakura's face grew wider and soon both males were laying down on the ground. One was already dead, the other was barely alive.

"Wh-who are... you two...?" The male stuttered, looking utterly paniced at the blonde and white-haired men in front of him. He had trouble with breathing and had to stop talking after a few words.

"Why bother knowing? You will be dead in a few seconds anyway." Bakura said, looking quite statisfied at what he had done in just a few minutes.

"Because... I... need-" The voice was suddenly cut off when the man lost his conciousness.

"Well, that was easy."

"You know, if you had kept one alive, we might have learned more from them." Malik said, looking at the dead bodies at his feet.

Bakura shrugged and didn't answered the asked question. "We will be able to find my hikari anytime soon anyway."

Malik was about to say anything, but he wisely kept it to himself. He knew it wouldn't be smart if he said he wasn't so sure about that. They were already looking for so long, yet they still hadn't found the light. Malik was slightly getting frusterated because of it. But he wasn't the person who was going to do anything against it. Instead he asked where they should be heading to.

"I think the best way is looking for that Hogwarts thing they were talking about."

"But we don't know what that is or where that is..." Malik said and yawned. Sleep wasn't something he had gotten much lately. One of the main reasons was the white-haired male next to him...

"That's what we are going to find out."

"We could have asked those guys about it." Malik muttered.

Bakura glared at his friend but didn't said anything as a reply on it. "Come on."

Malik let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, but he followed his white-haired lover anyway.

* * *

Slowly I stood up. My clothes were still totally soaked, so was I actually too. Yet I didn't mind my decision to do this. I didn't regret any second.

I looked towards the large building not far away from where I was now. There it was safe. There would it be warm. There could I get dry clothes. Wouldn't it be better to go inside? Wouldn't everyone worry about me?

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking that. No one would even notice I would be gone, so they wouldn't be worried about me either. So what's the point in thinking they maybe would?

Closing my eyes tight I fought back the tears which started to come. I didn't want to cry. _Don't you dare! _I said to myself. I couldn't, no, I shouldn't cry. There's no point in it...

When I noticed my tears were subsiding again I opened my eyes. The rain had still not stopped, though there was something that disturbed me badly. There was someone coming!

I hid more closely behind a tree, hoping the person would leave, but my wish didn't get granted. The person came closer and closer to me until I finally noticed who it was.

That couldn't be true? What was he doing here? He shouldn't be here! He should be inside, were it was warm, not here outside looking for me in this rainstorm!

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up again and saw kind eyes looking down at me. They were full of pity. Something I really didn't need now.

"Why are you here, professor Lupin?" I glanced at the professor who was still breathing hard. His breath turning into small waterdrops too. His brown hair sticked to his face.

"I saw you going here. But why? Why aren't you inside with your friends? They must be worried about you."

"No. They aren't." I said, looking down at the ground and my feet. "They won't be worried about me. They don't care about me anymore."

"I can't imagine that. Why would they not care about you anymore?" Remus asked softly. Deep inside he knew what it would feel like...

"Weren't you at the feast last night?" Remus nodded. He had been at the feast. "Then you should know why they don't want me anymore."

I didn't dare to look at him anymore as tears started to form in my eyes once again. Why couldn't he just leave me here? Why did he have to make me do this?

"I don't understand. Why would they let you down, just because you were going to the feast with someone else. Someone they might not really like..."

"'Might not really like'? They freakin' hate eachother!" I suddenly couldn't keep myself together. This was just too much. Tears started to fall, mixing with the cold raindrops.

I felt Remus put his arms around me, unsure whether he should do this or not. Normally I wouldn't have wanted this, but at the moment I didn't really cared anymore. It actually felt kinda good. It made me feel a little bit better.

"Are you okay again?" Professor Lupin asked after a few minutes standing like that, while the rain still felt down, making us even more wet if that was possible.

I nodded slowly, and the brown-haired professor let me go. I still couldn't face the older male, yet somehow he had made me feel better.

"You know where to find me if you need me."

I nodded again.

"Will you come inside again?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Y-yeah." I said, suddenly missing the warmth. It was really cold now. I hadn't felt it that much before, but now I did. I shivered while we both walked back towards the castle.

* * *

For the so maniest time Malik and Bakura walked around on the strange station. The two dead bodies of the strange males laid still on the same spot as when they had let out their last breath. Malik had said they should clean them away, but somehow Bakura had managed to talk Malik out of that.

"Bakura...?" Malik said, suddenly staring at some spot just a couple of meters away from him. The said male turned around and walked over towards Malik.

"Yeah?"

The blonde didn't answer, just pointed out to a large thing. 'Hogwarts express' stood on it a few times. The train was red with black and wasn't what you call really modern, at least not the outside.

A smirk appeared of Bakura's face as he kept looking at the train in front of the pair. "We might find something in there."

And so the two walked towards the huge red and black thing. The doors were of course closed, but in a short while Bakura had managed to open them. Carefully the two stepped inside, looking around with interest. Both had never been into a train yet, so it was quite weird for both of them. Everywhere were little rooms with on both sides places where you could sit. Then there was in each little space a large window.

There was nothing in the train that could lead them to the little white-haired hikari nor something that would give information about where this 'Hogwarts' would be. That was at least until they managed to get into the front of the train.

There were a lot of buttons and lots of other things they didn't even knew what they were used for. Of course that isn't really usefull for their trip, but then they discovered a small card. On it was the exact way how to get towards Hogsmeade, whatever that may be, and Hogwarts!

Bakura and Malik had a huge smile on their face, finally their trip would get their somewhere! Happily Malik hugged the white-haired yami, but then he suddenly realized what he was doing. But Bakura was too happy to care about that little incident.

* * *

The commonroom of the Slytherins was really quiet. Where could everyone be? I thought, but didn't cared that much about it. I was way too cold to use my brains that much to come up with a proper answer on that.

Still shivering from the cold, I walked towards the showers. Quickly I got rid of the cold, soaked wet clothes and stepped under the hot water of the suddenly heavenly shower.

After a long shower I finally was warm again. I grabbed a towel and rubbed myself dry. I put on some new clothes and then finally came to the conclusing that everyone was gone. And why.

Draco had told a few days, maybe even weeks, ago that there would be some kind of a day that everyone would go to some Muggle-free place. Something like the Diagonally I had went to my first week, but to Draco it was even better. But there was another thing. Not everyone would go there only the oldest students. So where were the others?

With a quick glance at the clock that question was answered too. It was lunchtime. Everyone who didn't went to that place would be now in the Great Hall, eating a delicious meal. Though I wasn't really hungry.

A yawn escaped from my lips while I stood there, just thinking about something silly like that. Slowly I walked towards the bedroom Draco and the others shared with me. With a small jump I was on my bed. With another yawn I grabbed a manga which I had found in the Library. Something that had surprised me greatly when I found one. I had never thought they would have one, but I guess I was wrong. Only too bad it is translated, and not originally Japanese. But still, it is better then nothing.

'Rurouni Kenshin' was the title of the manga. It was about some kind of a samurai which now lived in a new era as a vagabond. He had a special sword, it can't kill anyone, just wound someone, something that wasn't allowed in this new era. Kenshin, which was his name, had already a small group around him. Sano, and of course Kenshin, were the coolest of them.

Somehow I already knew this serie of manga. Which was of course impossible. How on earth could I know it? They only had the first four of it and after asking they only have four in the whole library. Yet somehow I already knew more then that was in those four manga's.

Something I still didn't really understood it, but that didn't really matter. I yawned once more and read further in the somehow familiar manga.

* * *

_AN : Finally another chapter done. Sorry for those who are really desperately wating for me to update, but I can't just update that quick. Especially, if I do write quick it will get really bad and I will make even more grammer mistakes and my spelling will get worse either. But I hope you all still like it! I'll try to update quicker next time, but I can't promise anything!_

_And here are of course my replies to the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter!_

_**XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX – **Well, the two masked men were actually Death Eaters. They aren't really usefull in this part of the story, later there will get more of them and will it be more serious. I think at least... –sweatdrops- I absolutely don't feel _any _pressure on my shoulders about that part of the story... I must say I already have a great ending in my head, it just well, I don't know if I can make it as great as I think it is.. Can I also eat a chocolate bar WHILE hugging my precious Malik, Bakura and Ryou?_

_**Saffron-Starlight – **I know... Hail sucks, mostly because it hurt really bad. Especially if you have to go through it when you need to go to school on your bike... Sorry about that, but I assure you that they will get a lot more in the story then they were before!_

_**SapphireBlade – **Well, I can say that he will definitely be not happy about it. Especially when he finds out about something. Which I will NOT tell about because it's one of the most important things of the whole ending! –smirks- I love to confuse people with my story. Yet if you really want to know, you can also search through my favorite pairings-thingy in my bio. Thanks!_

_**Sandra-Dark** - -blushes- Thanks! I'm always having the feeling my story will get less the more I write about it... Well, if you think they are getting close, then wait to see what will happen later in the story. –smirks- I love to know things about my story that other people don't! I'll try to update soon again too, but not sure when yet. Eww! I don't want to think about that. I don't like chicks, I still fall for guys. At least as far as I know... Yes! I am sure I fall 100 for guys. So, I guess my mind is 50 guy for other things... Things that do not go for any sexual ideas ;) Especially since my unhealthy love for shounen-ai... –sighs-_

_**Ryou VeRua – **I don't mind, I always love to see 'older' people still reading my story! Thanks, I'm glad you like my story. I hope you still do after I am done with everything I have planned.. –winks- Well, it's good to see that people like my sense for drama, because I have the feeling sometimes it's a bit too much... Thanks again!_

**LAST NOTE**  
_I actually have to mention something to everyone. I am really having a problem right now. I have quite a few ideas in my head, but I am not sure which I should use. Of course an option would be all, but that's not possible. One reason is because it will have a few different endings. So, I am not sure what I will do about everything. That is also a reason why my chapters aren't as long as they usually are... I hope to update soon with again a long chapter, but I can't promise anything._

_Oh yeah, another thing, if you do have some requests, you can tell me about it! I am not sure whether or not I will use them, but I will definitely consider about all of them!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou get to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything of this all. Not Yu-Gi-Oh, not Harry Potter, not anything. Except for this lovely plot that is then... So, leave me alone, will you.

**Warning : **A cursing Ryou, a mentally broken-down Ryou and Bakura and a bit Malik, a lot of confusing,... Otherwise called as _much drama!_

_AN : FINALLY! I did it! Finally I reached the chapter were our three cute little friends meet eachother! And then also at chapter 13, how did I for Ra's sake managed to do that? Quite cool actually... –smiles happily at managing at doing something like that-_

_Anyway, seeing this is a really special chapter, one people have been waiting for so long and expecting so much of, I really tried my best to make it a really great chapter. It is also quite long, or that is at least what I tried, so I hope you all like it!_

_One last note; this is NOT the last chapter! There will come at least one more chapter, maybe even more.. Especially since I still haven't introduced the last and quite cute, yet to some people, disturbing couple. Okay, enough talked for now, now on with the brand-new chapter. Please review what you thought of it! –hopes everyone likes it...- Enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter thirteen**

"Is this it?" Malik asked as he tried to look as far as possible. Something which wasn't that easy because of the darkness of the night. He loved the darkness, it was better then just simply the light of the day, but sometimes it was annoying because you can't see everything as well as when it's daytime.

"I guess so..." Bakura said, shrugging. He wasn't sure about it.

The two males stood on a dark way. A dark place with a lot of minuscule lights was seen far away from them. That was supposed to be the castle of Hogwarts. Or that was just what they had heard when they had walked past a little bar not far behind them.

"You want to continue our way to this place or do you want to spent a night here in this place?" The blonde male asked, but he already actually knew the answer. There was no way Bakura would stop so close before the place where he could find his hikari. No. He would continue his way. He would go on just as long as needed to find the white-haired light.

"Continue." Bakura said shortly, still staring at the almost not seen building in front of them.

Malik nodded and the two continued their way to find the white-haired light. Something which shouldn't take long anymore. Or so they hoped.

* * *

"What the heck are you doing here?"

Surprised I looked up, only to see a blonde teen standing in front of me. I hadn't expected to see him again so soon. I wasn't ready for this yet!

"D-Draco?" I asked, or more like mentioned it. Why now, I wondered.

"Yes, it is me. Again, what the heck are you doing here?" Draco looked down at me, anger was seen in his eyes. It was like he was almost completely covered with rage.

What had I done? What had I done to him!

"I... er... I was just... er..." I stuttered. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't I just say I was just reading a manga which I had found in the library? Why couldn't I just say to him that he should shut up and leave me alone so I could read further in my precious manga?

"Leave."

"What?" My eyes widened at the simple word. Yet it had so much of a meaning inside. It is just a word made out of 5 characters. Not 4, not 6. Just five.

"You heard me." He said, some strands of his hair falling in front of his eyes. "Leave."

"But... why?" I didn't really get it. Why would he want me to leave? I really didn't got a thing of it. "Why?" I said for the second time.

"Just go."

"Why Draco?" I stood up, tears were already starting to form behind my eyes. But I couldn't let them out. I just couldn't. I couldn't show them in front of Draco. Not in front of the blonde.

"Go Ryou..." Draco blinked a few times and I saw he was heaving a hard time. He didn't want this. He wanted it as less as I did. The anger which had been part of him had subsided almost completely, yet something inside made him do this. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me out of the common room. "Sorry..." He whispered softly before he turned around again.

There I stood. With just a manga in my hand. Standing in front of the common room of Slytherin. Just kicked, well more like pushed, out of it by Draco. The only good friend I had. Or that was at least until yesterday. I blinked a few more times, not wanting to let the tears come out.

After a deep breath I started to walk away from the green common room from Slytherin. But I didn't knew where to go. Where _could _I go to?

I walked further and further. My vision getting more blurry with every step. When I looked outside for a few moments I saw it was already dark. Yet dinner hadn't even begun...

* * *

Two males stood in front of a huge building. Not a normal huge building, like most of the buildings were in Japan, no, this one was really large. And then there would probably even be more, which they didn't even saw right now.

"This... This is it?" Malik asked, while he still panted. With his hands on his knees he looked up at the huge doors, not more then a couple of meters away from the pair.

"This should be it. I am not sure if it really is the building we search, but in theory it should be. If not-"

"Then we are screwed. Yeah, I know." Malik added, finishing the sentence the white-haired male had started. He knew what the other male meant. This had to be the right place. If it wasn't, well... they didn't knew where to go anymore. They had had a long search. They had a long travel towards this place. And now it might be all for nothing? That couldn't happen, right?

He took a deep breath and looked aside at Bakura. "Ready?"

"Of course." Bakura replied with confidence, but Malik knew he was nervous. This would be everything or nothing.

The white-haired tombrobber looked whether the door was locked or not, and not to the surprise of both, they were locked. But with a little Shadow Magic you can fix a lot of things...

And so, within a few moments one of the large doors was opened. Yet it was enough. There could even go five people through at the same moment. So it would be enough for them to go through.

The hall behind the doors was possible even larger then they had expected. The ceiling was quite a few meters high, and the walls were far from eachother.

Left was a large, well more like huge, stairs. On the right side were another two large doors, but these were a tad smaller then the ones they had just walked through.

"Where to start?" Malik said, looking at everything and nothing with interest.

Bakura shrugged and thought for a moment. At their right they heard a lot of chatting by exited children. "Maybe that way?" The white-haired thief said, pointing with his thumb at the doors at their right side.

"Sure."

Slowly they walked towards the large doors, the talking became even louder with each step they took. Would Ryou be a part of those kids too? They wondered.

With a large kick Bakura kicked the two doors open. Both flew open as far as possible, making a loud BANG as they hit the walls behind them.

Immediately everyone became silent.

In front of the two males was another huge room, this time it was full of teenagers who sat at large tables, eating as much as they could. Four tables, each filled with large rows of children. At the end there was a fifth table. There sat all the adults, probably the teachers or something like that.

And old male at the end of the room, he was one of the persons who sat at the fifth table, stood up. "Who are you two?" He asked.

Both ignored the elder male, stepping in even further.

"Hikari?" Bakura called. Waiting for an answer for a moment, before repeating the same word. "HIKARI!"

* * *

I let out a sigh. I had just walked towards the Great Hall, hoping dinner would come soon. And now, here I sat. Everything seemed quite normal. All the students were talking exited. Everyone was eating as much as their stomachs allowed.

Everything seemed so normal to everyone, yet to me it wasn't. Something I was reminded with every second I looked in front of me. Normally the blonde Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, sat in front of me. This time he did not. He sat a couple seats away from me. Something that hurt me really much. That had never happened. Sure, there were sometimes times we weren't always best friends, but he always sat there and I always sat here. Not separated. I swallowed. This was really not going to be easy...

A loud BANG took me out of my thoughts. The doors of the Great Hall were fully opened. And there stood two well males. One, the left one, seen from here as the left, had blonde hair. The male, he actually looked a bit both male and female to be honest, had a tanned skin. Something that made his hair look quite strange. People with a tanned skin usually don't have blonde hair.

As for his clothes, he wore a large black coat. Which hung open, so a purple shirt was revealed. It didn't came even to his mid-riff! A pair of dessertsand-coloured pants clung at his legs. They hung low on his hips, revealing even more of the tanned stomach. But that wasn't even the strangest of all. He wore so much jewelery! Three golden well, necklaces, were around his neck. Also a lot of golden bracelets around his wrists.

Though that wasn't even all of it. The male had violet irisses! Those had to be fake things. People can't just have lilac eyes. Right?

But compaired to the other male at the right side, the blonde was nothing.

The male at the right side had white-hair, and looked JUST LIKE ME! It was as if I looked at a mirror. There were small differences, like the hair of the male was a tad different and the colour of his eyes, but other then those small things, it was like he was an identical twin-brother!

Suddenly a memory came back in my mind. It was like a horrible dream. Which it had been in the first place, but back then I could convince myself the person who did that wasn't real. But now I knew it would be useless to deny it. This person was the one who had abused me for so long, and he almost stood in front of me!

My sight got blurry as tears started to form in my eyes. I wanted to stand up and tell the freakin' bastard to leave. But I couldn't. I couldn't. Just like before, I couldn't stand up to this male. I was too weak to do something like that. And that made me feel hopeless.

* * *

_Two, almost look-a-likes, males sat on a chair. Both their tri-colored hair sticking up in the air, creating a not-natural looking hairstyle. They looked so much alike! The shortest of the two sat against a few pillows, he had huge lilac coloured eyes. The taller one, who also looked older, sat next to him, an arm around the smaller teen. The eyes of this person were... blood-red coloured!_

_Next to them stood a blonde guy. He had an arm around a brunette girl next to him, but he didn't look at the girl at his side, instead he looked at a blonde girl who sat in front of them. She filed her lilac colored nails carefully, not bothered by anything except from that._

_On the other side of the brunette girl stood a brown-haired male. His hair looked strange, forming some kind of a point on his head. He looked each time at the brunette girl, like she was the only thing in this place._

_A black-haired male next to him played with some dices. All of those were having a different color. He seemed quite bored to say at least. A few times he looked at the brown-haired girl and the brown-haired male, but then looked bored at his dices again._

_A cheerly looking brunette girl next to the black-haired male waved happily. She was looking quite weird; having a yellow tanktop and an absolutely not matching colored orange skirt._

_Then there were only two others left. A tall brown-haired male, looking down with an icy look at the happy girl next to him._

_And last, but definitely not least, a blonde male. He had a tanned skin, blonde hair and a lot of jewelery. He smirked and shoved some of his blonde hairs from his forehead._

_

* * *

_

I gasped. Who were they all? They seemed all so friendly. But then again, who was this strange blonde male with his tanned skin and all his jewelery, the one who was now here? Here, in Hogwarts, in the Great Hall. Not more the a couple of meters away from me. Standing next to the male who had abused me. And now they seemed to look for me.

_What is going on?_

"Hikari?" I heard someone call. I wasn't sure who it was, but I had a slight feeling it was the strange white-haired male who had just stepped in the Great Hall here. "HIKARI!"

* * *

"_Come on!" A white-haired teen called, looked over his shoulder to another white-haired teen. "Rain isn't that bad, is it?"_

_The male who walked behind the other muttered something, but it couldn't be heard._

_The younger one ran back, smiling happily at the other. "Aww... Why aren't you just happy? It is so great here!"_

"_I still don't get what you love so much about this wet weather. I rather had the hot weather back in ancient Egypt..."_

"_Don't be so silly! Come on yami!" The younger teen said, putting an arm around the waist of the other, pulling him with him._

"_What the heck are you doing?" The older one said, his voice a tiny bit too high._

_The other merely smiled and both walked further in the rain, to an unknown place._

_

* * *

_

I let out a soft gasp. I put an hand on my mouth, not wanting to make any sound at all, something that might get the attention to me.

What happened? Were these really memories? But then... how come this strange look-a-like was first so cold-hearted and now... almost cute?

What did these memories mean? What did they mean!

* * *

"_I'll use my Change of Heart to-"_

"_NO freakin' way!" A blonde male shouted, shocked._

_Two males stood in some kind of a circle which was made from people who were cheering for one of them._

"_Switch your Red Eyes Black Dragon to my side of the field." Ryou Bakura continued, as if he hadn't heard the other. He smiled weakly and looked at the blonde male in front of him. Then at the weak defense the other had. He hadn't gotten any monsters at all to defense him, he had just used all of them to summon his REBD on the field. The only thing the blonde had left was a face-down monster card._

"_Sorry Jounouchi..." The white-haired male said before he continued. "I'll use my Red Eyes Black Dragon to attack Jounouchi's Life Points directly._

_The small amount of Life Points Jounouchi still had, only 700, was now immediatly down to 0. A loud cheering from the side made Ryou look up and smile weakly at everyone._

_

* * *

_

Jounouchi? Change of Heart? Red Eyes Black Dragon? Life Points?

What was that all about? Who was that blonde teen in the last memory? What was that all about? Some kind of virtual game or something?

I didn't got it. I really didn't understood what it was all about.

I put my both hands at both sides of my head and bowed my head until it was almost on my plate on the table. Why was this all happening? What did it all mean?

* * *

"Hikari!" Bakura yelled for the so maniest time.

Where was he? Where was the white-haired light?

Both Malik and Bakura knew he had to be here. Especially since the Sennen Ring showed them there was an Item close. But where was he? He should be here, somewhere in the large crowd of kids. But where?

Malik looked around in the Great Hall, hoping to spot the light, but he couldn't see him. And that was frusterating him. Not only because he knew it hurt Bakura so much, but also because he actually wanted to finally finish what they had been looking for for so long. They were so close to the end, but didn't knew what way to go for the last few meters until the end. The end where everyone would be waiting for. But where was it?

_WHERE!_

_

* * *

_

"_Can I maybe help you?" A polite voice said, brown eyes looked at an old male in front of him, apparently waiting for someone or something._

"_Are you by any chance Bakura Ryou?" The old male asked, looking at me over his half-round glasses._

"_Ehm... Yes, I am. How can I help you? Were you waiting for me?"_

"_Actually I was. Can you maybe come with me?" The man asked, waiting patiently for an answer._

_I looked over my shoulder to see Yuugi, Jounouchi and Honda leave. Yuugi waited for a moment, looking at me, but I smiled and mentioned he could go. I would go later, first I had to do whatever I had to do right now with this man. "Uhm.. Sure."_

_The two of us walked for a while, until suddenly the man stopped. "I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" I asked, unsure what was going on right now. What would the male be sorry about?_

_Quickly he grabbed something from under his coat and pointed it at me._

_I thought it would be a knife or a gun or something like that, but it was just... a stick? I raised my eyebrow and wondered what the hell was going on._

"_I'm sorry." The old man said again before I suddenly felt a strange feeling inside my body. I felt towards the ground but I didn't felt the hard ground where I should have fallen on._

_

* * *

_

No!

NO!

_NOOOOO!_

This couldn't be happening, right? Why? Why did he do that?

With my eyes blurry from the tears I stood angrily up. "Doshite?" I asked loudly, unaware that I once again wasn't talking in proper English.

In a second both blonde and white-haired males turned their heads towards my side, but I didn't took much attention to them.

Suddenly everything had become more clear. Sure, there were still a lot of black holes in my memory, like whether or not I could trust the white-haired male who first abused me and then seemed so nice. But at least one thing I knew for sure.

"Why?" I said this time in English. "Why?" I repeated again, still looking at the old man at the large table at the back of the Great Hall. "Why did you do that to me Professor Dumbledore?"

The whole Hall seemed to be confused. What was going on here? First to two strange males who were apparently searching for something. Someone. And now this? What was going on with this teenage Slytherin who seemed to be an exact copy of the strange male who had just came in the Great Hall.

A few professors wanted to stand up, others were too confused to react. Professor Dumbledore stood up, mentioning to the others they should sit down again. "Calm down mr. Bakura. Calm down."

"NO!" I yelled. "Why did you do this to me? Wasn't my normal life good enough? My REAL life? The one I had before I came here." I was really getting angry at the old man right now. He had screwed up my life. I still wasn't sure what my life was like before, but I knew _this _wasn't the life I had.

"HIKARI!" The white-haired male said.

I looked towards him. "Wait. I'm not done with this man here, you will be the next one. But don't think I am done with you." I said, glancing at the white-haired male and the blonde next to him, only to turn back towards Dumbledore.

"Why? Why the hell am I just some kind of an pawn to you? Just because you want my Sennen Ring?" I took the golden Ring from under my clothes and showed it to him. "Was it because of this? Was this why you fuckin' erased my memory? Just to have me and not your precious little Lord Voldemort? The-"

Professor Snape stood up angrily, and so did a few others, but with one look Dumbledore silenced them.

Tears started to fall, making my cheeks wet. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone, but I couldn't control them anymore. "Why?" I managed to whisper before emotionally, mentally and physically breaking down.

"HIKARI!" Was the last thing I heard before I lost consiousness.

* * *

_AN : The longest chapter I have ever written… Sorry it took a while, but somehow the first part really was bugging me. The second part on the other hand went really well. Or that is at least what I think... I hope you all really liked this chapter, I promise I will try to update really soon! (I hope)_

_Anyways, here are the responds to my wonderful reviewers! Thank you!_

_**XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX – **-eats chocolate happily- Thanks! But yeah, I know, I had quite a few alternative endings, but I decided to take this one, this was the one I had in my mind from the beginning. Or actually... Almost this, like the part that Ryou faints wasn't concluded into the others, but I just had to play my lovely drama-queen act! –smiles innocently- Sure, I'll read it! Will you sent me a PM, email, whatever when you have it done? I tend to forget checking all the people on who has new stories etc... So, hurry! I'm exited what it will become like!_

_**Lorna Shadows –** Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, Remus is one of my favorite characters so I thought I should be a great character in this story too! Well, I am not really sure what the part of Harry-tachi will be in the near future, but I think I can put a bit more of them in the story if you like. But I am not sure if Harry will get over Ryou-being-a-Slytherin.._

_**Sandra-Dark - **-smirks- you know I love to tease you all with my lovely story! But can you blame me? I mean, it's FUN! But I'm glad you don't mind me doing so. Oh, come on! Don't blame _me _for doing so! I thought you meant... Whatever... –thinks really deep- I am totally sure that it is because of Yu-Gi-Oh, but I can't remember how and when and why... But I can't say I regret doing so! I am actually more into Shounen-ai instead of yaoi to be honest, yet when it's not too graphic, I don't mind reading that either once in a while. You?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou get to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything of this all. Not Yu-Gi-Oh, not Harry Potter, not anything. Except for this lovely plot that is then... So, leave me alone, will you. That way I can write further and way quicker, so thank you very much.

**Warning : **An angry Draco, an angry Dumbledore, a confused Ryou who is once again getting hurt, and maybe the best of all, a quite well, cute Bakura who will explain everything, or at least certain things to his light. And then also of course all the other warnings, like a bit harsh words etc.

_AN : -mutters something about needing to get into therapy- I really need to get into therapy. Not for just one thing, but even several things to make it worse! I just LOVE being a drama-queen, I can't help it. And then also I get all strange and weird plotbunnies and ideas for already existing stories in my head... Help me! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, which of course is full of drama again and please leave a review behind when you are done, because I also need your opinion! –points to AN at the end of the chapter- ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fourteen**

"HIKARI!" Bakura yelled as he saw his little precious light fall down. NO! This couldn't be happening, right?

Both males ran towards the white-haired light, but they didn't came far.

"Who do you two think you are?" The old male at the end of the room said. His strange stick, like the ones they had seen the two strange males at the station using, was pointed at them.

"What do you care?" Bakura said and ran further, wanting to be with his hurted hikari as soon as possible.

"Why do you want mr. Bakura so badly? And how come you look so much alike him?" The old man looked at them over his half-moon glasses.

"You wouldn't understand if we told you." Malik answered. There would be no way this old man would understand this all. Ryou a hikari. Bakura a yami. Sennen Items with powers far beyond his'. And then Malik himself. Malik sniggered softly at the thought. How on earth could he explain himself? The whole first decade of his life he had lived underground. His father had abused him badly and made a deep tattoo on his back to help the nameless pharaoh. He had created a yami who had killed his father. And when he had lived in Japan he was an evil sorcerrer with mind-slaves. Right... Like anyone who didn't already knew his past would ever believe him... Definitely not this old male and all the others in the hall.

"What are your names?"

Bakura ran further, and had almost reached his hikari who was now between all curious people.

"I am Malik Ishtar. And that is Yami no Bakura. More known as Bakura." Or King of Thieves. Or Evil spirit of the Ring. Or yami of Ryou Bakura. Or tombrobber from ancient times. Or... There were much names Bakura was known under, but Malik wasn't going to tell them all to this strange male.

"Why are you here?"

Finally the white-haired thief had reached his light. "Get away from us." He growled angrily to everyone around them. One glare made them all step back at least one feet.

"Hikari..." Bakura whispered. "I finally found you..."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a lot of people around me, looking quite scared. I quickly closed my eyes again, unsure what was going on.

That was at least until I remembered everything again. Two strange males came into the Great Hall when dinner was there. Memories of my past came back. Especially the last hurt me. Dumbledore had lied to me. He had erased my memory, only to have me and of course my Sennen Item, the Sennen Ring.

Once again I opened my eyes, only to see the strange white-haired look-a-like of me holding me tight.

"Hikari..." The male whispered. "I finally found you..."

"Wh-who are you?" I asked slowly, unsure what the reaction would be. I was now totally confused. First the male had abused me, even stabbed me with a knife really bad and that was something he even seemed to enjoy. Then I remembered we both walked in the rain, having quite a great time. And now... he seemed to be worried about me. Who was he?

"Noo..." The other closed his eyes, looking hurt by my words. What have I once again done? Why do I always find a way to screw something up? Why do I always hurt the ones who seem to care about me?

"Don't... don't you remember me at all?" He asked, his eyes almost pleading me to say yes. Hoping I would still remember him.

"Well..." I begun, trying to sit up more. Around me I saw all strange looks. But also curiousity. They were probably all wondering what was going on. But this was too private to talk about. So I quickly turned into Japanese instead of English. "I don't remember much. Only two things."

The white-haired male looked at me with curiousity, probably wondering what those things were, but probably also because I still could talk Japanese. "What is your name, yami?" I asked, still unknown what his name was.

"Bakura. Yami no Bakura actually." The white-haired thief answered. I raised an eyebrow. Why did he have my surname as his name?

"Who are you!" I suddenly heard. I had just opened to give a replay, wanting to know why he was called like that, but I didn't came far with it. I looked behind me and saw an angry Draco.

I swallowed and looked at him, terrified. What would happen right now? What would Draco do to me?

Apparently Bakura felt me tensing so he put his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body. Something in his long black coat stung in my back a bit, but I didn't really cared. Why was he doing this? I wondered, the question actually fit to both males. To Draco, because he seemed so angry at me. Angry, even when he didn't understood what was going on. And to this Bakura, because he seemed to be so nice, yet I hadn't forgotten the strange and horrifing dream I had a while ago.

"Who is this Ryou?" He asked, this time looking at me instead of looking at Bakura. "Who is this?" He repeated, this time with more anger.

Suddenly I got angry at him. Why did he care? Why would he care who this was? He didn't liked me anymore, right? He was the one who got angry at me, and even kicked me out of the Common Room! So what gave him the right to ask such questions at even such a tone to me!

"How dare you!" I hissed, glaring at the blonde. I felt Bakura's arms tighten around me a bit more. "How dare you to say such things while you even don't know what is going on!"

"WHAT!" Draco was clearly not happy with the answer I just gave him. It seemed to piss him off even more then he already was. "What did you say?"

"You heard him." Bakura growled at Draco. He didn't know who Draco was but he was sure he didn't like him.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Doshite? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked before I opened my eyes again and looked back into Draco's eyes. "Doshite Draco?"

Draco looked at me for a moment. Then another. And another. With a sudden turn he walked away from me to a place I didn't know where, nor I could see where he went to.

Closing my eyes again to fight back the tears, I could hear Bakura whisper in Japanese: "You okay?" He sounded worried, but could I trust him?

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Malik looked for a moment at Bakura who seemed to have finally found his light. Something that felt like a stab from a knife was felt in his heart. Sure, he was happy the two had finally found eachother again, but he also felt really jealous. It should be him who was hugged by the white-haired ex-tombrobber, not his hikari! His hands turned into fists and bit on his lower lip but he didn't showed anything else besides that that he felt jealous about the two white-haired males not far away from him.

Then he turned back towards the old man in front of him. "We came here to collect someone. We will be leaving soon." Or that is at least what I hope we will... Malik thought to himself.

"No." The old man with the silvery hair and beard said. "No. You two won't get mr. Bakura. He will be staying here. Here he will be in good care."

"Yeah, right." Malik said, smirking at the answer the old man gave him. "I can remember Ryou having a perfect life. That was at least before he got kidnapped. Look what he is now. He can't even remember his yami anymore."

"His what?" A black-haired male, asumably a teacher, asked and stood up, confused with what Malik had just said.

"The darker half of a soul." Malik replied, sighing. Probably the old man didn't knew that either, he just hadn't got the courage to ask it. He probably didn't knew anything about them nor the Items the possessed.

"Bakura! Come on!" He yelled and looked at the two white-haired males, only to see a blonde boy leaving them. He wondered what was going on, but wasn't the type of person to ask for it right now.

He saw the two males coming towards him, Bakura with an arm around his hikari, and Ryou still confused about what was going on.

"You are not going anywhere." The old man said, once again raising his stick to them.

"NO!" Ryou screamed. "NO! Don't do this!"

Bakura looked over at Malik. He knew what to do about this. Quickly he grabbed his Sennen Rod, controlling the mind of the old man. He forced to put the stick away and sit down. Then forcing the man to keep everyone where they were.

"Come on!" Bakura said, pulling Ryou with him. Malik would join them any time soon, so he didn't wait for the blonde.

And indeed, in a few moment Malik came towards them, running, while he was still controlling the Rod.

"My stuff!" Ryou said, looking over his shoulder at the place were somewhere was his room with his bed and his stuff.

"Don't worry, those are all at home. These aren't your real stuff." Bakura answered, running with the two others away from Hogwarts. Away from the screams and loud talking which was heard from the hall where they had found the white-haired light.

* * *

"But I-" I begun once we were quite a fair bit away from the castle of Hogwarts. Could I trust them? Who were they actually? What was my home, the one Bakura said something about a minute ago?

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked, looking at me with surprise. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

I slowed down a bit, and I shook my head at the last question. "No, I'm fine. It's just..."

Malik saw that both of us slowed down, so he waited until we reached him and walked with us in the same pace. He looked at me, curious what was going on, but he didn't asked anything.

"It's just..." I started again, not knowing how to say something that wouldn't hurt the other's feelings. "It's just I don't know who you are. I mean, can I trust you two? What if you aren't who you say you are? I don't even know your name." I said, nodding with my head at the blonde male at my right side.

"I'm Malik Ishtar. You don't remember my name?" Malik asked, and I shook my head. I didn't remember much from my life before this one.

"Of course you can trust us! We-" Bakura begun, hurt by my words.

"What if you just say that? What if you are just someone who wants to kidnap me too? How can you prove you really are the person who you say you are?" I looked up right into Bakura's eyes who was a bit taller then I am. "How can I be sure?" Now we had finally come to stop. Malik looked over his shoulder to see if we weren't followed by anyone.

"Well I..." Bakura begun, but apparently he wasn't sure what to say and what not. He thought for a moment before he started speaking again. "At this moment I don't really know how I can convince you who we really are, but I am sure you can see it once we are home again." I opened my mouth to say something about it, but Bakura was quicker. "And of course I will do my best to convince you right now too. It's up to you whether you believe it or not, but this is the best I can do. But you do have to open your mind-link."

"Excuse me? My what?" I said, not really sure what Bakura was talking about.

"Come on, we should get going." Malik said, looking over his shoulder once more. "I am not sure how long I can keep them all at inside."

I nodded and we started walking again, this time much faster then before. In the meantime Bakura quickly explained what a mind-link was and how I could open it.

"Eeep!" I let out a squeak when I suddenly felt emotions overcome me. They almost swallowed me. Mostly happiness, but also worries and concern. And, something that surprised me the most... love. I blinked a few times yet I didn't said anything.

Then there came a few images. How I first got the Ring from a man, my father? Then how we now lived together in a house. Then an image from the strange group I had seen before in one of my own memories. And then the last. A man, a woman, a girl and myself. Was this... was this my family? I wish I could grab the image as a polaroid-picture and wanted to look at it closely. Holding it with me forever. Where were they? Would they be at home too?

"Are they-" I begun but I couldn't find the right words to ask. "Are they my family?"

Bakura nodded but stayed silent, as if he had something to keep in secret. Something he didn't want to tell me. I looked at Malik who also seemed to be thoughts, the same look on his face as Bakura had.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, desperately wanting to know what was going on. Was there something wrong?

Both males didn't answer and just continued walking. "Bakura! Malik! Tell me! I need to know! What is wrong?"

Bakura stayed quiet for another while before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry to tell you, but your mother and Amane, your little sister, died in an accident. Your father is supposed to be still alive these days, but he never visited you. The last time he was at our house was a year of five, six ago."

"NO! Don't lie to me! They can't be dead. They just can't!" I screamed, glaring at both Bakura and Malik. Why did they have to lie to me like that!

"It's true..." The white-haired and blonde male said at the same time.

_NO!_

Tears started to form in my eyes again. I couldn't remember them anymore, nor remembering the death of my mom and little sis, nor I could remember my dad, yet I did not want to believe this. This just couldn't be true. It just CAN'T!

An arm was laid carefully around my shoulders. When I opened my eyes again and looked up, I saw an worried yami looking back at me.

"Sorry.." He whispered.

We quietly walked further, while I whiped away my tears, yet I still felt hurt and confused. Then I saw we were already almost at Hogsmead. "Uhm..." I begun. "How are we going to get home. And.. where is home?"

"In Japan." Malik answered my question, smiling a bit. Sure, that explained why I could speak and read Japanese, but then again, how come Malik looked like this. He isn't someone from Japan, right? "And as for how we get home, you will see."

"Oi Malik?" I asked, looking at the blonde male next to me.

"Hmmm?"

"You aren't from Japan, are you?" I said, my head a bit tilted to the side.

"No. I come from Egypt. I moved to Japan." Malik answered and looked a bit thoughtfull as if he thought back at the times he were still in Egypt. I wanted to ask more, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

And so we walked in silence again. I let out a shudder. Bakura had removed his arm from my shoulders a while ago, and suddenly I noticed how could it was. I wasn't wearing a coat or jacket after all.

"Here." Bakura said, taking off his own coat. "Take it."

"But, what about you? Won't you get it cold?" I blinked in surprise.

He shook his head and laid the coat, which was quite heavy actually something I which wasn't noticed when I looked at it the first time, over my shoulders.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

* * *

_Where am I?_

That was the first thing I thought when I opened my eyes. I was laying in a strange room. When I looked around I noticed I was laying in bed with some white-haired male!

Ehm... EEEP!

Then memories came back. Memories from yesterday's evening. Bakura and Malik came to save me. Dumbledore who had lied to me. Draco who had angrily walked away from me.

When I looked closer at the male I saw it was Bakura. He looked quite cute when he was asleep like that. I smiled when I kept staring at him.

"Something wrong?" He suddenly asked, making me squeak and almost fall off the bed.

"Why did you have to scare me like that?" I asked looking semi-annoyed at him, while putting a hand at the place were my heart was, feeling it beat like ten times faster then it should normally do.

"You were the one staring at me." He simply answered, stretching his arms and yawned.

"You were awake?" I asked, blinking.

"Of course." Oh great... So he knew I was watching him... I felt my cheeks turn into a unholy color of red.

There was a moment of silence. And another. And another.

"Bakura?" I said softly, actually not daring to break the uncomfortable silence between me and him.

"What's it, hikari?" He creeked one eye open, which had sometime slipped close again, and looked at me with one open eye.

"I was wondering... Why did you-" I stopped. "Why did you-" I tried again, but I couldn't get myself saying the word.

But Bakura apparently seemed to know where I was wanting to go to. "I'm sorry." He just simply said.

Was that all? Was that all he had to say to me? He abused me, once even almost killed me, and all he had to say about it was, 'sorry'? No yami, I said to myself, you won't get away with this so easily. No freakin' way.

"Is that all? Is that all you have to say about it? You almost killed me Bakura! You almost _killed _me!"

He looked back at me but didn't said anything else anymore. Something that made me even more furious then I already was. Why Bakura, why can't you just do or say something, _anything_, other then just simply sorry. It's not enough!

I was opening my mouth to say that to him, but he was quicker.

"I know you don't want to hear just 'sorry' from me." He said and I nodded, exactly what I just wanted to tell him. "But I just... I just can't... I just am not the type of person to say such things! I was, and to some people I still am, a complete cold-hearted basterd. Someone who wouldn't mind killing anyone who is in their way. Someone who likes to see people in pain. Someone who likes blood. I just am not the type of person to apologize to people to say I am sorry. To be honest, this is actually the first time ever I said sorry to anyone..." He sat up and kept looking at me.

Wow... Just a simple word of 3 characters and that is the only freakin' thing that came in my mind. Couldn't I just think of something _smarter_!

"I... I... I didn't know..." I said, stuttering really bad.

"I know. And I understand." Bakura said, lowering his gaze a bit. As if he was ashamed about this all!

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Bakura stayed quiet, not knowing what to say either. So an uncomfortable silence was once again between me and my darker half...

* * *

I never thought I would ever use that word to anyone... Bakura thought to himself. He just had said 'sorry' to his hikari. Something he had never done before. He had never have to apologize to anyone. They always had to do that to him.

And the worst thing of all, he felt ashamed. He never felt ashamed! Why would he in the first place?

What had Ryou done to him? He had made him apologize. He even had made him feel ashamed! Damn you little hikari! Yet he couldn't be angry at his light. Not anymore. And with that thought he made himself feel a little better again.

* * *

_AN : Aren't they cute? Yes yes my little readers, another chapter has come to an end. But as you could have read in the first AN **I need your help!** This is my problem. Well actually two problems, but the first will almost immediatly be fixed once I know the first. Okay, here it goes:_

_I was planning to make a sequel to this story. –nodnod- and there it comes, I am not sure which person I need to add to that story. Okay, this is confusing, let me explain it better._

_I was think of making a sequel to this story, but then not that Ryou will get kidnapped, but Malik. I am not saying by who and to where yet, but I know that already. I am not sure whether you guys, and girls of course, want this. It is a bit like this story, yet it won't of course be the same! And there the second problem comes I need another person. That person will also be the second person from my last couple, so be aware of what you choose. This person will either be **Thief King Bakura** (which was the idea to be the last couple from the beginning), but somehow I can't really put him in the plot for the sequel. If I won't make a sequel, I of course can still use him. Then there is another person **Mariku** which will fit in both this story, yet it will become a bit harder, but that just gives me a bit of action, and also in the other._

_So, it's up to you all! **1:** Do you want me to make a sequel to this story. **And 2:** which person (which will also lead to the couple of this story and an important person to the next story) should I use, Thief King Bakura or Mariku? Please, _HELP ME OUT!

_I know, this is a really long AN already, but here will the reviewers respond anyway! Thanks to all, especially to those who made me think about the future of this story!_

_**Fallon Dream – **Don't worry about it! I know I am not that great with grammer and also not really with spelling, but I can't help it! I am already waaay better then I used to be (also because of all this writing) but it's my second language and I can't help but making mistakes. Sorry... And also, I always correct everyone with Dutch too, so you are apparently not the only one! I'm glad you liked the way how I introduced Malik and Bakura and of course with everything else! THANKS!_

_**Sandra-Dark – **Of course I am proud! –smiles widely- I'm glad you like it and that you also liked this chapter too.. You know, I actually wish I had found out about shounen-ai and YGO earlier.. I mean, I'm just a fan of both for 1,5 year or so... –blushes- you don't have to give me that much credit, you know! But I'm really happy you like my story that much!_

_**Saffron-Starlight – **Hehe! I love you too. And well, yeah, I don't know how I came up with that, probably because... –thinks- can't remember anymore. You know, thanks for that review, you made me think a lot! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it all!_

_**XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX - **-blushes really badly but takes the oscar and puts it on a place where everyone can see it- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it all! And yeah, I couldn't think of much what they all could say, I mean, whatever... Also to you, thanks for making me think a lot! But as you could have read in my AN above here, I am not totally sure whether it will be Mariku and Malik or not. I like both pairings... Then hurry my dear! Write, I'm getting curious! Well, at this moment just this and '2 guys and a little kid'. As for new ideas, see AN again :)_

_**Lorna Shadows – **It's good to hear you like it! I hope you liked this chapter too and that you aren't mad at me for not making up with Draco and Ryou. Oh, that gives me another idea.. Will maybe put that in the next chapter! –smiles innocently- I know, I have waaay too much ideas and plotbunnies lately..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou get to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything of this all. Not Yu-Gi-Oh, not Harry Potter, not anything. Except for this lovely plot that is then... So, leave me alone, will you. That way I can write further and way quicker, so thank you very much.

**Warning : **Nothing special this time. At least not worthy enough to put here.

_AN : -nods- Okay, apparently you all have trust in me to make me do this, my first MalikxMarik fanfic ever... –shivers- I totally feel _no _pressure on me at all... Anyway, I hate to say this but I think I might have only one chapter, maybe two chapters left until I will start with the sequel from A new life! So, don't be sad this story will be done soon, I will have a great story left for you all! –hopes everyone will like it as much as this story- But before that, Enjoy this chapter first! Leave a review when you are done... Please?_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fifteen**

"Where are we?"

I looked around, unsure where this place was. Next to me walked Bakura and at the other side Malik. I wasn't really sure what was wrong with the blonde male. He seemed so sad. He always appeared to have some kind of a forced expression on his face. Like he had something to hide for both Bakura and me. But underneath it was sadness. And something different, something I couldn't really figure out which it was.

"We are almost at the airport." Malik said. There would be our plane, our plane which would bring us towards our home. Our home in Japan. Yet I didn't know whether to be happy or not. On one side I really looked forward getting to know more about my past and other things, yet at the other side I didn't want to leave this place. I didn't really wanted to leave Draco like that. Nor Harry-tachi. It feels like _they _are my family and Malik and Bakura are just... Dunno. But I didn't have a choice, whether I wanted to go or not, I just had to.

Bakura wanted to be with me, he seemed so happy to have finally found me and just be around me. And somehow I couldn't get it over my heart to say I didn't really wanted this all and make him all sad. And then what? Would he maybe do those horrible things to me again?

I need to stop worrying, I said to myself. I couldn't just think those things. I was worrying way too much. I was also probably thinking way too much, making things up and all. My mind must be playing tricks with me!

I closed my eyes for a moment and then nodded. It was quite a late nod at the answer Malik had gotten me, so I didn't knew why I was even reacting at it, I just did it.

In silence we walked further. Further, until we finally reached the airport.

* * *

In the time we flew from England to Japan, which took quite a few hours, I had a lot to think about. I still wasn't sure whether it had been the best choice to just come with Bakura and Malik, I didn't want to leave, yet in the other hand, back there at Hogwarts had been all lies. Sure, here were also things that weren't clear for me. Yet. I do now really trust them. There is a lot for them to explain, but at least I think I am save with them. At least I _feel_ save with them.

"Still awake?" I heard someone ask. When I looked to my left side I saw a pair of lilac eyes open too.

"Oh hey Malik. I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but not anymore. Couldn't sleep any further." Malik said, yet he yawned a few times.

I looked at Bakura, who sat at the other side of me, for a moment and then back to the blonde male. "Malik? Can I ask you something...?"

Malik shrugged and let out another yawn before speaking. "Sure."

"Why... why are..." I begun and started over again. I couldn't get out my words. Argh... "Malik, why are you acting like that?" I asked and blushed, not daring to look straight at the blonde anymore.

"What do you mean?" His voice sounded a bit annoyed, and he was clearly at his guard.

"I mean," I let out a sigh. Why was this so hard? I should have never started this conversation. Malik might not even like me anymore after this! "I mean, why are you always acting like you are happy. You always seem to wear some kind of a 'mask'. Then you are happy, but when you are not, you always seem so sad. Especially-" I stopped. I couldn't say that. It was ridiculous. Since when had it even occured my mind!

"What?" Malik said with a harsh voice. He looked at me sternly.

This time I closed my eyes and wished I could be invisible or something like that. I wished Malik wouldn't be mad at me anymore. Shimatta, baka. I said to myself, cursing myself for being such an idiot to say such things.

"Gomen nasai..."

Malik shook his head and asked again : "What?"

"Nothing..." I didn't dare to say what I almost said. I felt his angry gaze on me but I didn't dare to speak anymore.

"Ryou..."

I opened my eyes again and looked first at Bakura before speaking again. "Especially when you are not around Bakura anymore..." I said, almost as a whisper. I wasn't sure whether Malik had heard me or not, but I would find out anytime soon. If he hadn't, then too bad. I wasn't going to say that again. Never ever again.

Malik's lilac-colored eyes widened at the comment, but he didn't said anything. He didn't agreed, but he also didn't denied it! Did that mean that he...?

"Malik, do you uhm... love-" I begun but I stopped in a second after Malik looked at me with a treathening look.

A small smile was formed on my lips as I looked from Malik to Bakura to the blonde again. Yet I was wise enough to not say anything. I leaned back into my seat again.

Our flight continued, but I didn't noticed much of it. I was way too much in my own thoughts.

* * *

"Is this our house?" I asked as the three of us stood in front of a large house.

"Jup." Bakura said, searching for a key in one of his many pockets from his coat.

I let out a yawn and then looked at Malik who still was with us. "Do you live in this house too, or do you live with your family somewhere else?"

"Only since a couple of months. A month or two or something like that before you disappeared." Malik replied, smiling a bit.

"So you don't live with your family?"

"It's not like I have much family left... My sister and half-brother are somewhere back in Egypt, and that is all the family I know of."

"What happened to your father and mother?" I blinked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the answer I had gotten. Why didn't I knew this anymore? I didn't want to ask for such things, but I wanted to know them! I am just curious, as I always had been, something that seemed to be a curse. I wasn't sure whether I had it before I went to Hogwarts, at least I knew I had it when I was at Hogwarts. And that was bad enough.

In the meanwhile Bakura had succeeded to find the right key and opened the door. "Here we are."

I nodded and walked inside. With one look around I was totally dumbfound. And that was even softly explained. "Wow..." Was all I could manage to bring out.

This place was just a _mess._ Don't these guys even clean or clear away some stuff? Geez...

I blinked for the second time in just a few minutes. "This place is a mess." I looked at the two males who stood a few feet away from me, a bit behind. Both smiled innocently, or well, as innocent as both of them could look, that is.

"It ain't that bad, right?" Bakura said, looking around. There just laid a 'bit' dust in the room. The ground was pretty 'cleared up'. And there were just a 'few' dishes which still stood on the table.

"Ain't that bad? It's a place a pig could live in!" I cried in horror.

"Yeah yeah. I get the point..." Bakura replied, still looking around and probably wondering why I thought this place was a mess.

"Where's my room?" I asked and Malik gestured to follow me. Wondering whether that room was as bad as the rest of the place I had seen from now on. I hope it wasn't this messy...

"I'll show you it if you want to."

I nodded and followed the blonde, leaving Bakura alone down-stairs. Upstairs were four doors. One which would probably be a bathroom and a toilet. And the others probably ours. Malik pointed to a door on his left. "This is the bathroom. The door further in the hallway is my room." He pointed at the door almost at the end of the hallway. The one at the opposite side was Bakura's. Only one room was left, so that had to be mine.

Malik opened the door and let me in. A large room, a large bed in the middle of the room. A lot of cussions laid on it. A large closet on the right side of the room showed the place were probably were all my clothes and other stuff. Sunlight came through a few windows at the left side of the room, coloring the room in yellow-ish light.

"Wow..." I brought out. "It's... _different._" That was something that was completely true. The dormitory I used to have in Hogwarts was green with black with five beds in it. This room was white with red. Completely the opposite!

"It's yours." Malik simply said, smiling at me.

"Ey Malik..." I started, looking at the blonde male which stood still at the door of my room. "Remember what we talked about on the plane?" I said, actually not daring to mention it anymore, but I just had to know. I just had to!

"Yeah, I do. And I-" Malik was rudely cut off by a loud voice.

"Are you coming down or are you staying up there!"

"I guess we have to talk about this later..." I said, smiling a bit at the blonde male as I walked back to him and both went down again.

* * *

It has been a strange couple of days… I thought when I laid in my bed that night. Not more then a day ago I was still at Hogwarts. Then Bakura and Malik came to save me. I had a bit of a fight with Draco and I was pissed off at Dumbledore, someone who seemed to be different then he appeared to be. Then I woke up next to Bakura in a bed. We had talked a bit and then we went to the airplane to get back to Japan. I had figured out that Malik had a bit of a crush on Bakura and that I actually belonged here.

This was my place. This was the place were I was supposed to be. Not at Hogwarts, the place I had been staying for quite a while, but this. This house, this city, this country.

I didn't know how I knew this, I just did. But I would figure it out somehow, I was totally sure of that.

At this moment, life seemed to be perfect. I had gotten back to my own house. I had gotten back to my yami (which I still find a bit awkward to call him that) and the blonde friend which also lived in our house. I had yet only to meet my old friends again, which would probably happen tomorrow or the day after that, because that would be another day of school to everyone. Well, everyone who isn't in this house. Apparently I was the only one of this house which went to school. Why, I hadn't really figured out yet, but I had some kind of a feeling about it.

So, in almost every aspect my life, it was perfect.

Except for one thing.

Why seemed Bakura to like me so much? Why did he almost appear to like me so much? It almost looked like he _loved _me...! But how? Malik likes him, right? But then... I was getting confused by this all.

Bakura likes me. Malik likes him. Weird? Definitely...

With a sigh I turned to my side and closed my eyes again. This was way too tiring to think about right now. Later would be better to think. It was already almost 4am in the morning and I still hadn't fallen asleep...

* * *

Yet Ryou wasn't the only one thinking while he laid in bed. A certain blonde male did exactly the same.

It was cool to have the white-haired light back, he had gotten back his friend. Sure, he was happy about that, though at the other side he had different kind of feelings.

The fact that Ryou was back again ment that Bakura would hang around with his light more. And that hurt his heart. He didn't want to see that all happen. He wished Bakura would do that with him. Just hanging around, maybe a bit more. His heart would break if he would see this torture for too long. But what else could he do? It wasn't like he could just bluntly said: "I don't want to live here anymore, because I'm jealous of Ryou, Bakura." No, he just had to wait and see what happened.

Especially because Ryou didn't seem to remember that Bakura loved him. So, maybe there was a little chance that Ryou didn't want his yami. Of course it wasn't fair for both Bakura and Ryou, but he didn't really cared much. You can always hope, right? He thought to himself and stared up at the almost dark ceiling of his room. Moonlight that shone into his room through the open window was the only light seen.

Malik let out a sigh and got out of his bed. He couldn't sleep anyway. With one look at his digital alarmclock next to him (which wasn't the first one, there were already a few trown to the wall, but that wasn't really the point) he saw it was already over 4am.

With one hand he pushed some of his blonde hair away from his eyesight and walked over towards his window. His tanned and muscular torso was now lighted by the moonlight. His black joggingpants he wore when he slept were now darkgrey. He sat a small place he had made to sit on. With his back against the frame of the window, he pulled up one leg and put his arms around it. One leg was still hanging next to the small wooden sitting-spot.

This was his favorite position. Just sitting there in, next to the open window, staring at the dark sky where only the moon and a few stars were.

He snorted when he remembered the night at the hotel a while ago. They had still been searching for the white-haired light and they had only one room, even only one bed to sleep on. It had been quite horrible. So close to his lover, yet so far away. Bakura would never love him back. He was sure of that.

Malik closed his eyes. He had to forget all this. He had to stop this crap and needed to move on with his life. If he was going to continue with this crap, he would end up crazy. Not that he was that already, but that was not really the point. He just needed something in his life that would get his thoughts off Bakura and all those other problems.

He needed something, but he couldn't think of anything.

The blonde male let out a deep sigh and his mind lingered off back at the times he was still in Egypt. It had been quite horrible times.

His father. His mother. His sister. His half-brother. His yami.

They were all gone now. Some dead, some still in Egypt. He missed them. Well, some of them. For example he didn't missed his father. Especially the tattoo on his back would he not forget. That was something he would never forget. Not even COULD forget. He would always be remembered by it, just one look in the mirror at his back would be enough to remember everything again.

Though he did miss Isis and Rishid. They were really great family, sometimes a bit less than other times. He smiled sadly at the thought how many times Isis had been so mad at him. Mad at doing something wrong. Which was mostly even not his fault either! Well, most of the times it WAS his fault, but not everything. Especially Bakura and Mariku had helped him getting _him _punished. But he didn't regret all the things. He did have a great time. Bakura was, and still is even though because of the influence of Ryou a bit less, a good partner in crime. But the white-haired yami was not as good as his own.

Mariku. Both had they tried to take over the world, yet they had not succeeded. Stupid pharaoh, Malik thought to himself and shifted a bit, making it more comfortable to sit. Malik wasn't sure where his yami would be right now. He wished Mariku would come by one day, it would be nice to see him again. Yet he was almost sure that was something that wouldn't come true. Why would his yami visit him in the first place? Because if he would have a reason, he would have came here earlier, right?

Malik arched his back. He should get back to bed again. This wasn't the best place to fall asleep...

* * *

Covered in sweat, with my blanket and legs twisted into eachother, I woke up. It took me only three full seconds to realize I had been dreaming. I wasn't back at Hogwarts anymore. I wasn't having a fight with Draco. I wasn't there anymore. I was at home with Bakura and Malik. _At home._ I thought and smiled weakly. It felt okay to say that. It felt normal.

I let out a yawn and tried to untie my legs from the blanket. When I was finally done I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. The second I looked in the mirror I let out a squeak.

I looked horrible. My white hair was full of knots and totally soaked with sweat. My face glinstered too. My eyes were red and a bit swollen and let's just say that's just the beginning. In a moment I stood under the shower, but only after I had locked the door, I didn't wanted anyone to see me. Too private.

The shower did me well, almost all the thoughts I had were washed away and went away with the water from the shower. I grabbed a towel which I put around my private parts and walked back to my room to change me into some normal clothes. Luckily the others were still asleep, probably too tired from the trip, or well... just freakin' lazy. Or probably both, that was actually the one which I gave the most credit to be it.

I opened the door of my closet and searched for some clothes. I ended up picking black wide jeans and a blue with white striped shirt, one I apparently liked, I had like four or five of them in my collection. When I was done with clothing I grabbed my brush and tried my best to make my white hair look a bit properly. After a minute or five I gave up and assured myself it didn't look _that _bad. I was looking really different then when I had still been at Hogwarts, but I wasn't there anymore. I was now here, at home.

With that thought I went downstairs, seeing no one down yet, something which didn't surprise me; they had been in their rooms when I had walked out of the bathroom. I wondered whether I should do what I wanted to do ever since I came here or not. I thought about it for a few minutes before I came to the conclusion. If I would hurry up no one would actually ever even notice I would have been gone.

Quickly I grabbed a jacket and put it on. The sun hadn't shown herself yet, so it wasn't that warm right now. I put it on and tried my best to not make a sound when I closed the door. I failed miserably at doing so, but the two should probably continued sleeping anyway. And if not, well, I rather would not think about that right now.

I looked at my left side, then at my right. Which way should I go? We came from the left side yesterday, so maybe the right side?

With a shrug I walked to my right side, memorizing I which ways I went to. I couldn't affort getting lost here!

* * *

What did _he _do here? Wasn't he supposed to be at home?

A pair of dark eyes stared at a white-haired teen who was walking in the street. The boy was looking around curiously as if everything was new to him. As if it was the first time he was walking here.

Would the white-haired demon have finally succeeded into making his hikari a normal one? A less innocent one? This one looking like he came from Heaven himself. An angel but without his wings. The male shook his head. There was no way this angel could have become more evil. But you can never be sure, isn't it? Let's try it out...

And with that thought he came out of the shadows he had been standing in to cover himself. He would figure it out anytime soon. Really soon.

_

* * *

AN : Ah… Finally another chapter done of my wonderfull story which is sadly enough almost over… Though don't worry all, I'm still thinking about the sequel! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter; I personally think it isn't as good as the previous ones, but I know, I shouldn't be whining over such a thing._

_Anyhow, it's now time for the traditional reviewers responding! Thanks to everyone who has read this and special thanks to everyone who has also reviewed!_

_**Lorna Shadows – **He's just a wizard, as you know. And wizards aren't as strong as the holders of the Sennen Items. Didn't you know that? ;) Well, I am not really sure about how Malik and Ryou are going to like eachother, but I'm sure it will work out... Somehow..._

_**Saffron-Starlight - **-laughes- Did I hear you say 'Bakura'? But okay, I have made my mind and I will use Mariku. Though I am not really sure how yet..._

_**XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX – **Well, I tried my best to make Bakura at least a bit IC; I mean, do you think Bakura is some kind of a person who will say to everyone 'I'm sorry'? A well, you get my point. Well, Draco actually is a bit, though he is too afraid to act. But... is it now too late for him, now Ryou is gone?  
You don't have to shout you know –smiles- But okay, I'll use Mariku. And I don't mind why you don't know this, I don't know why I like it either. It is just.. dunno. –shrugs- Yeah, Thief King Bakura is actually the 'real' Bakura, Yami Bakura doesn't really exist. I know I am confusing, but whatever...  
Hurry up with your story! I want to read more about it, you made me curious about it! And don't worry about the grammar and spelling, because I'm not a great writer either._

_**Ryou VeRua – **Yup, there won't be much chapters after this. But indeed, it will go on just a wee bit more, but not that much. But don't worry, Bakura (and probably Ryou too, am not sure about him yet) will have also a large part in the story! So, no, it isn't ended yet, but thanks already anyway! I'm glad you like(d) it so much!_

_And also thanks to Sandra-dark who PM-ed me. Thank you too!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou get to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything of this all. Not Yu-Gi-Oh, not Harry Potter, not anything. Except for this lovely plot that is then... So, leave me alone, will you. That way I can write further and way quicker, so thank you very much. That way I can also start thinking about the sequel of this story. So Shut Up!

**Warning : **Shounen-ai (boyxboy love), angst and that's it, I think.

_AN : I have the feeling I already said this before, but I'm going to say it again, because it's true. I think there is only one, maybe two chapters left before the next story! I changed my mind a bit about the new story, but the main storyline will probably quite the same. I think. Anyway, just enjoy this chapter with a lot of Malik-ness!_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter sixteen**

Oh my fucking god!

That was the first word- well, word... – that came into my mind. Why? Because I know enough to know that when someone puts his, or her, hand on your mouth and pulls you away that it is highly plausible that you will get kidnapped. Or raped. Or everything else what is worse that you can think of.

And there I was. Getting pulled back into some small, scary, dark alleyway, with my attacker still with his hand over my mouth.

Panic was the first thing that I felt. I didn't want this to happen! I just wanted to walk around a bit before I had to go to school or do whatever else Bakura and Malik had been planning for me to do. Not this!

Help me! I wanted to scream, but there came only a muffled sound. The person behind me growled a bit but didn't said anything. Why am I just such an idiot? Why can't I even properly look after myself? This is already the second time something stupid like this happens to me. There are maybe even more things but I can't remember those anymore. Why I am just such an idiot!

Bakura! Malik! Someone! Please help me! _Please...!_

_

* * *

_

One eye cracked open when the sun shone directly in the face of a blonde-haired male. With a sigh he closed it again, laying back onto the pillow. That was at least when he realized something. Ugh... why did he made me promise to do that? Why me?

And with that thought he got slowly out of his bed. Still a bit sleepy he almost banged his head to the door, but gladly enough not totally. The blonde rubbed his eyes and went towards Ryou's room.

Only to find it empty.

Excuse me? Malik thought. Wasn't he supposed to be there? Maybe he already went downstairs. And so the blonde went downstairs. Only to find it there empty too.

In silence he cursed the white-haired male. He sighed deeply before he went upstairs again. Not to his own room. Not to Ryou's room. But to Bakura's. Maybe he knew where his hikari would be. Or maybe Ryou was even with Bakura.

Quickly he put away an image of the two white-haired males together and knocked on the door. He didn't heard an answer, so he opened it slowly. He gulped. There laid Bakura. His eyes were still closed, probably still asleep. Or just pretending to be. Malik hoped it would be the first one.

His white hair was totally messed up and his blanket laid somewhere at his feet, probably he had kicked them away in his sleep. Leaving a really sexy upperbody shown.

This was just pure torture! Malik wanted to look at it longer, but when Bakura stirred and slowly opened his eyes Malik came back to reality again.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura said, watching the blonde through his half-litted eyes.

"I uhm..." Malik begun and shook his head to finally think clear again. Or so he just hoped it would be, because he couldn't get the image of Bakura just laying like that out of his head. It was just way too freakin' sexy. And the most horrible part was, he would never be able to touch that delicious skin of his. Or to just wake up next to him like that every day.

"Yes?" Bakura said, pulling himself on his elbows, making it even a more delicious-looking sight for the blonde male.

Inside Malik cursed all the gods he knew for creating such a great body, such a great person, while they were torturing him because he couldn't get what he wanted. What he desired.

"I was wondering... Ehm... Do you know where Ryou is?" He stuttered a bit.

"Why? What do you mean? You know you were supposed to bring him to his school right?" Bakura replied, sitting up now.

"Of course I know that! But if I don't know where he is, I can't bring him, now, can I?" Malik said, saying it on a harsher way then he wanted to get it out. Baka, he told himself. He shouldn't have said it like that. But it was already too late to change it.

"I know that. But how should I know where he is?" Bakura said, glancing at Malik who was still standing in the doorway.

"Then ask it him."

"How? I don't know where he is, so how can I ask him where he is?"

Malik sighed and rolled his eyes at the white-haired male on the bed in front of him. Bakura was such a fool sometimes. Not that he cared much about that though... "Then why don't you use your mind-link?"

_/Hikari? Where are you/_ Bakura asked through their mind-link. _/Where are you/_

Both males waited for Ryou to respond, to tell where he was, but there never came an answer.

"Ever explained how your mind-link works...?" Malik then suddenly asked the white-haired thief in front of him.

"...No..."

"Baka. What do we do now?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I feel a lot of angst from his side."

"Then I guess he's in trouble..." The blonde said and sighed. Not again...

* * *

Because of the darkness of the alley, I couldn't really see who my attacker was, but I tried my best. He had a tanned skin, so he probably wasn't from here. Or maybe he was, but he just had a tanned skin or had laid too much in the sun. Nonetheless it was a strange person.

I was about to do something back, to try to get out of his grip, but suddenly something else caught my attention. Clearly a voice was heard. But not out loud, but in my head...

_/Hikari? Where are you? Where are you/_

Wh-what? That was Bakura, but how did he came into my head? How could he talk to me like that? What the hell was happening!

Did this... Did this mean Bakura was looking for me? But... Then how on earth can he be in my head? I must be wanting this so bad I must be hallucinating again, right? People can't just say such things? But then again... It seemed so real.

I clutched my eyes shut trying to figure out what to do. One, how can I get away from here? Two, who is this person? Three, what did just happen, and was it real?

I could easily try to figure out number two, because the male, or female, had just let me go and turned me around.

In front of me stood a strange male, yet he somehow did ring a bell, like I knew him or someone like him. His skin was tanned. His hair was blonde, a bit like Malik's, but this stood up, like he had just gotten an electric shock or something like that. He wore sandcolored pants and a black shirt, but then without sleeves.

"Wh-what's your name?" I asked. I tried not to stutter, but I failed miserably.

"Why do you care?" The male said with a low and deep voice. "Would the world be better if you know it?"

"No. But I would." I said after a moment. I knew I had made a horrible mistake by saying something like that, but what you have done can't be turned back.

The male had lilac eyes and glared down at me; he is taller then I am. I tried my best to not step back in fear. The male was just... scary. "I-is there something you want from me?"

"Where's Malik."

"Excuse me?" I blinked. Why would this scary male be looking for my blonde friend? "And why might that be?"

It took the male a few moments to answer my question. It took me another 2 seconds to realize what was wrong after he said the 4 words.

"He is my hikari." Then continued. "Where is he?"

No freakin' way. This male was the yami of Malik? That couldn't be right. It had to be some mistake. But then again...

My eyes were pulled at something hanging from the belt of the man in front of me. "That isn't yours." I pointed at the golden Rod.

The man let out a chuckle. Not a normal, but more evil. As if the devil himself did this. I shuddered at the sound, but didn't said anything.

"Then who's is it?"

"Malik's." I simply answered, not really wanting to talk.

The smirk, which had been on his face the very first second I had seen his face, widened. "You fool. You don't remember anymore, do you."

I was about to shake my head, but something inside told me not to. Mostly because it would probably look stupid and he would reveal his secret. This male seemed to know him from the time before Hogwarts.

"Now, enough talked. Where is Malik." His voice became harsher, but I shook my head. Nu-uh. I would _not _tell him where Malik was. No matter what he did. Not that I wanted to think what he could do to me to get out the answer out of me...

I really wished Bakura would finally come to get me. But I was stupid enough to leave without telling them about it. They probably thought I would try to find the school myself. Baka, I said to myself. I should have been more carefull with what I did.

* * *

"What are you doing." A harsh voice asked. A blonde male swirled around and faced whoever dared to interupt his and mine conversation.

The stranger, who appeared to be Malik's yami, stood in my eye-sight, but I knew the voice way too well. Did he... did he come? For me?

"Oh, hello, want to join the party?" The tanned male in front of me asked with a childish voice, or so he was trying to sound like.

"Leave my hikari alone, Mariku."

Mariku? What a weird name. It totally doesn't fit with this person at all. Mariku is a name for some nice little boy or something. Not an evil bastard like this one in front of me. Not at all.

"I didn't want this toy anyway. I just wanted to ask him something." Mariku said, talking like I wasn't existing or something. My hands turned into fists and I glared. How dared he!

"What do you want." He said, once again, he didn't asked it, but he just stated it. I smiled weakly at the way my _sweet _yami spoke.

It didn't took the blonde male long to answer that question. "My hikari." He stepped away further away from me, probably closer to Bakura. Yet I couldn't see it, I just guessed it.

"What do you want? Why do you want Malik so badly anyway. To put his life upside down again?"

With another few moments of looking at Mariku, I saw that he was totally concentrated on his conversation. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. I couldn't just let Bakura alone now, could I? Only to think what the blonde male could do to him made me stay.

I don't know how he did it, but it was as if Bakura could read my mind.

_/Go. I'll finish this off. Go home, and don't tell Malik/_

Why? I wanted to ask. Why couldn't let I know Malik that Mariku was 'back'? I didn't know he had been here earlier, but I could actually have guessed; he knew who I was. Yet, that didn't solve the problem. I wanted to tell Malik this all, but I knew I couldn't do that. That meant I just had to do as Bakura told me; going away.

I waved at him, but he didn't noticed me. As quietly as I could I went away. I couldn't go back the way I came; Bakura and Mariku stood there, so I had to go the other way. A shudder when through my body as I thought about what could be further in the allyway. Junks, thieves, rapers,... I swallowed but continued walking, further and further into the dark allyway.

* * *

With another sigh, Malik walked further. He had been looking around the town for quite a few minutes, but still no sight of the white-haired boy.

Malik wanted to go with Bakura, but the other decided that we would find Ryou earlier if we would both go an other way.

The blonde male let out a snort. Why did he went searching for Ryou anyway? He had done that already long enough and he hated it. Actually, he was happy when Ryou wasn't there anymore. Even though it was just for a little while; that he and Bakura could be alone. Then they set off searching for the white-haired hikari, leaving Bakura only to think about his so-called lover.

Malik knew he shouldn't be talking like that. Ryou is his friend. Or more like, he was. That was at least until the day he and Bakura started to feel something for eachother. The day the devil took over his life and decided it was time to fuck up his life once again.

Why did such things always had to happen to him? Why! First he lost Mariku. And now he would also lose Bakura? _Why in Ra's name did this all happen to him!_

He hit the wall with his fist, only to leave also his hand hurt. Not only his heart, but also his hand. When would everything start to hurt? He thought sourly.

It took a while before the blonde male looked up. Just at the right moment. Was that person at the other side of the street Ryou? He did have white-hair. Malik looked more carefully and then came to the conclusion it really was him.

"Ryou!" He shouted, making the boy look at his side. So, he had finally found the white-haired hikari. Bakura would be proud of him.

The teen ran towards him, looking out for the cars which were driving quite fast in this part of the town. "Malik! You got to-" He began, but stopped. He had realized something or whatever else that happened to him.

"What?" Malik glanced at Ryou. What did he have to do?

"Gomen. Gomen nasai. I... I can't tell you. Bakura would kill me if I did." Ryou said, not daring to look at the blonde male anymore, as if the walls behind Malik were way more interesting.

I wouldn't mind if he did... Malik thought, but didn't said it out loud. "What do I have to do?" This time harsher. When he still didn't answered the question, Malik took the boy's arms and pulled him closer, looking angry down at him. Ryou was hiding something. Probably something about him. He sure would get it out of the white-haired hikari.

"I... I... Youryamiisback!" Ryou said it so quickly, Malik could hardly hear it. But he had heard enough.

"Mariku is back?" The blonde asked, letting Ryou go and stepping back a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!" Ryou said, stuttering. "Bakura told me not to tell you, but I..."

"It's okay. You did well." Malik muttered. So Bakura didn't wanted him to know. Why? Why would Bakura not tell him? A thought came in his mind, but he quickly supressed it. That wouldn't be it. Bakura loved Ryou. He couldn't be wanting not to tell Malik because he didn't wanted to risk that Malik would fall in love with Mariku again?

He had never told Bakura he had been in love with his yami, but Bakura must have noticed it. A while after Mariku had disappeared, Bakura had asked him. 'Still in _luv_ with Mariku?' He had said, having a huge smirk on his face. Malik had just simply stared at him, not able to say anything about it.

"Malik?" A sudden voice made the blonde male look up from his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Malik looked at Ryou, who was looking quite worried. Good for him. He told myself, but not as bitter as he would have done a few minutes again. That was _before_ he knew Mariku was back.

"I'm okay. Go home. Tell Bakura I'll be back later."

And with that the ex-tombkeeper walked away, deep in thoughts about what he had just heard.

* * *

Oh no! What had I done? What had I _done_!

For the hundredth time I mentally slapped myself. What had I done to Malik? Why did I have to tell him his yami was still alive? Why hadn't I listened to Bakura, who had told me not to say this to Malik?

Was I afraid Malik would might hurt me if I wouldn't tell me?

I didn't know. Once again, I had so many questions and I didn't had the answers. I had been stupid. I had made a huge mistake. I had _failed_.

And now I had to deal with the consequents. Well, that was at least what I hoped. I didn't mind dealing with consequents; I had to do so quite often. That wasn't the problem. Though I wasn't the only one who had to deal with my failature. Malik, Bakura, maybe even that Mariku guy; all had to deal with the big mistake I had made.

I cluthed my eyes tight. For the so maniest time I wondered why I had done this all. Why I had made once again a big mistake; one I could not solve myself. I felt the tears burn behind my eyes. I didn't want to cry. It wouldn't solve anything. I had to do something else. But what? What could I do to fix this?

Softly I let out a sob. I wished I could change back time, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to get up, to find Malik and say something, but I couldn't. I had failed too badly.

At that moment I wished Bakura would be with me. So he could tell me what to do. He surely would know. He would tell me what I could do to fix this and then he would hold me. Tell me I didn't do anything wrong and that everything was fine again. But that was all just a dream. Bakura wasn't here and if he would be, he wouldn't go to comfort me. He had warned me not to tell Malik. I did and that was all my mistake.

"Please, Bakura, Malik. Forgive me..." I whispered to no one in particular. "Please forgive me..."

* * *

"Why?"

"What?"

Malik looked at Bakura, who was currently laying down on the couch, his eyes closed. Ryou was somewhere upstairs or something, he hadn't shown himself since Malik had came back. Bakura had came home a few minutes after that, so Ryou and Bakura couldn't have talked about the 'let's not tell Malik anything'-thingy.

"Why had you decided not to tell me?"

"Excuse me?" Bakura said, this time opening his eyes and looking at the blonde male in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

Malik let out a sigh. Maybe he shouldn't have started it. Yet he did wanted to know why Bakura had decided not to tell me. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

"Why have you decided not to tell me about Mariku, while you knew he was back?"

Suddenly the expression on Bakura's face changed. He glared at the Egyptian, yet he somehow also looked surprised. "Who told you that?"

Malik rolled his eyes at the question. "Ryou of course. Who else."

Bakura cursed softly.

"Why did you wanted to hide it from me?" He wanted an answer. And quickly.

The white-haired yami looked back at the lilac eyes from the male in front of him. But he didn't answered.

"Come on Bakura. Were you afraid I was still having feelings for him?"

"No! Well... I..." Bakura begun, but he didn't knew what to say. "I don't know..."

Malik smiled. He knew enough. "It's okay. I know enough." The Egyptain stood up again. "Anyway, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later."

Just when Malik was about to leave the house he heard Bakura call his name. He peaked into the room again. Bakura was now sitting on the couch.

"I'm s-s-" Bakura started, as if he couldn't get the word out of him. "I'm sorry."

Malik's smile grew wider. "I think that's the first time I ever heard you apologize." And with that he walked out of the house. This was definitely a strange day.

* * *

_AN : Another chapter done. We are getting closer and closer to the end my dear readers! Anyway, I don't have much to tell, so I'll do the reviewers respond immediatly! Of course thanks to everyone, especially the ones who took their time to review!_

_Oh yeah, sorry that I made Malik a bit TOO overreacting (about Ryou and Bakura), but that was just how I felt too, so... yeah... Anyway, continue!_

_**Lorna Shadows – **Thanks! I hope the sequel will be as good as this story was... Anyway, I'm sure you liked the last part, I wasn't really sure whether to put it in the previous chapter or in this one.._

_**XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX – **Well, here our cute little blonde-haired male is! Mariku had to wait for a while, but here he is. And, yeah, I do want to read your story! So, hurry up and wriiiite! –pokes- You sure you are not dead? You look a bit like it... –winks- But one thing... summer vacation? I have to wait for another 2 months or something to get summer vacation! –glares at stupid country-_

_**XBakura's lovex – **Thanks for putting it on your favorite list! And I'm glad you like this fic! This soon enough?_

_**Saffron-Starlight – **Yeah, I know... The chapter wasn't as great as I hoped it would be. It even confused me a bit, but I didn't knew how to change it. So, don't worry, you weren't the only one! Though I'm glad you liked it anyway._

_**Sandra-Dark – **Don't worry, don't worry! The story will continue in the sequel, but you are right, it won't be the same as this one is. Ryou and Draco... I'm actually not sure about that yet. Hm... You really make me think a lot about this one. Though I am not saying I won't try to put it in! –smiles- Sweet? I know enough people who will say I'm not, but I'm glad at least one person thinks I am:) –pokes- You know I love to tease you all!_

_**Black-Danzer-1119 – **Wow, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story! And, don't worry, it's okay to be confused from time to time. –mutters- Especially with this story. And, as you can see it is indeed Mariku. I hope you don't mind me picking him instead of Thief King? Hm.. Maybe I can fit him somewhere in it too, but I don't think I will. Though I will consider about it anyway._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary : **YGO-HP cross-over. Ryou wakes up in a world he doesn't know. He doesn't now who he is or was. He starts a new life, but with a lot of questions. Bakura and Malik are searching for him, but will they ever find him? Will Ryou get to know who he truely is?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything of this all. Not Yu-Gi-Oh, not Harry Potter, not anything. Except for this lovely plot that is then... So, leave me alone, will you. That way I can write further and way quicker, so thank you very much. That way I can also start thinking about the sequel of this story. So Shut Up!

**Warning : **Shounen-ai (boyxboy love), angst and a lot of drama, and... that's it, I think.

_AN : -gasps- I have not updated in a MONTH, have I? –then suddenly laughs out loud- Baka's, that's what you all are. Of course I'm not going to kill Ryou. Sadly enough I still need him ;) No, I wouldn't kill him anyway. Not really into the mood for a death-fic right now. Anyway, since everything is now cleared up, let us enjoy the last, yes, you heard me well, the last chapter of this story. I'm already working on the sequel, which will be added in a few days (or at least the first chapter of it, that is)._

_Anyway, Enjoy the very last chapter of this story!_

_OH! One last thing! If you want me to send you some message that the new story is up and where it is, just leave a note in your reply. Just send you want me to tell you this and to where (as a Personal Message or as an e-mail or any other way) and I promise I will send you a message!_

_

* * *

_

**A new life**

**_By Marjon_ **

**Chapter seventeen**

A sudden breeze made a blonde male look up from the drink which stood in front of him. Would this be him? After Malik had left the house he had went to a bar, one he knew Mariku had went to before he had disappeared out of Malik's life.

He didn't look over his shoulder to see if it was his dark half, he knew that Mariku would come to him if he saw the blonde. After a few moments there still wasn't someone beside him, so Malik knew it wasn't him. He let out a sigh. What if he wouldn't come here? What if he had left again, after whatever might had happened between him and Bakura. What if he didn't want to see Malik again?

"What are you doing here?"

Malik blinked as he heard one of the most beautiful voices in the world- or that was at least what Malik considered. He turned around, only to face the one and oly person he had been looking for. His hair about the same as he had seen it the last time. Now only a little bit longer, but you almost didn't see the difference. His lilac eyes still held some anger. And his body was just as good-looking as he could remember.

"H-hello." Malik said, stuttering at the sudden appearance of his yami. He hadn't heard the door open or someone walk towards him. Had he maybe already been in the bar, even before Malik came in?

"I thought Bakura made it clear you didn't want to see me again." The other tanned male said when he sat down next to Malik. "A bottle of whiskey." Mariku said to the man not far away from them at the other side of the bar.

"I heard something like that..." Malik didn't knew what the white-haired male and his yami had been talking about, but he could guess a bit. Bakura didn't wanted to tell Malik about the return of Mariku in the first place, so he probably said something like that to Mariku too.

"I'm sorry..." Malik then suddenly said, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence for Malik. This had been bugging him for quite a while now.

"For what?" Mariku took a sip of the bottle, which had just been put in front of him. He looked down at his hikari with curiosity. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

The blonde hikari sighed and looked at his drink again. "There is something what made me feel sorry about." He took a deep breath before he started again. "The day you disappeared, you remember?" Mariku nodded, but Malik didn't saw it, because he looked in front of him. "I could have helped you. But I didn't. I was afraid. Afraid of the consequents which I know would follow. But... when you were gone... well, I regret the decision I had made. But I couldn't turn it back. I was stuck with the consequents, which were even harder then the ones I thought I would face if I didn't do what I had done. And, well, I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for not trying to help you."

Malik kept looking in front of him, not daring to face his darker half. He just couldn't. It had been his fault his yami had disappeared. Maybe Mariku would hate him now forever, but at least he knew the truth.

* * *

I sat on my bed, looking throught the window to the lowering sun. It had almost disappeared behind the tall houses. It was a really beatiful sight; the sky red with orange and blue. The sun still spreading his beams all over in the light room. It would have been perfect, if it hadn't been for the fact that I had screwed up. Not just a little bit, but a mistake that throwed someone's life upside down. And then not mine, I wouldn't be so upset about that, but from a good friend.

I fought to keep my tears back. What could I do now? I could hardly say to Bakura: 'Oh, I'm sorry. I said to Malik his yami is back, even when you told me not to. You don't mind, do you?' Nor I could say something like that to Malik. Both would hate me now forever.

With my fists I punched as hard as I could into one of the many pillows on my bed. And, just as I expected, it didn't hurt.

I closed my eyes again and I took a deep breath. I didn't know why I did do what I did, I guess you just have to call it destiny or something. Or intuïtion. It doesn't really matter, all what did matter was that I did it.

Slowly I stood up and walked towards Malik's room. I knocked on the door softly, but there didn't came an answer. I blinked and tried my best to hear anything, it didn't matter, from the room. When I didn't heard anything, not a single thing, I tried to open the door. It was locked.

A sigh escaped from my lips and I wondered what to do next. Should I go downstairs? Maybe Malik, or Bakura, would be there. Taking one deep breath, I walked downstairs, trying my best to not make much noise.

"Hey."

I blinked at the sound of the voice. I hadn't expected Bakura to notice me. The white-haired male was laying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Or that would have he been doing, if he would at least open his eyes.

"Oh, h-hey."

A pair of eyes was opened and looked directly at me. "What's wrong with you?"

I looked at my hands, which were tangled into eachother in front of me. "Well... I..." I started, but I wasn't sure what to say. How could I explain what I had done and that I regret my decisions?

"Worried about telling Malik his yami is back?" The white-haired male on the couch asked, making me look up in surprise. He knew? But how...? Had Malik told him? But then again, Bakura didn't sounded angry or something like that.

"Well... Actually, I am, yeah..." I still couldn't get out of my words the way I wanted.

"Don't. It's okay. I'm not angry and neither is Malik. He looked quite happy when he left an hour ago. So, don't worry about it."

"But-"

"No buts. Like I said," Bakura looked at me sternly. "We are not mad. Okay?"

I didn't knew what to say. They weren't mad at me? But... how? I screwed up Malik's life. I broke Bakura's trust. I had been doing things I shouldn't have done. And now they didn't hate me? Had a miracle come to me or something like that?

Shaking my head slowly, a thought came in my mind.

"Bakura, what happened in the alley when I was with... Mariku?"

A smirk appeared on the handsome face of my darker half and mentioned me to come closer. I sat down on the chair closest to Bakura.

"Let me explain it to you."

* * *

"Hey."

The blonde hikari didn't look up. He was afraid to face his yami right now. He didn't want to see his yami angry at him for being a coward. He could have saved him, but he didn't. And Mariku had to deal with these consequents.

"Look at me." Mariku said, again trying to get Malik look up at him.

Suddenly Malik felt his face tilted towards his yami's. The tanned hand held the chin of the smaller male next to him. Then Malik did the most stupid thing he could do; kissing Mariku. It was a short kiss, not more then a few really short seconds, but it was enough.

Mariku blinked. Malik blinked. And then it happened again, but this time longer and more passionately. Malik's heart beat quite a few times quicker then it did normally. Did this really happen? Did his yami still loved him, even after what had happened, even after what he had told him?

"I... missed you." Mariku said when they had stopped to take a breath. "I don't care... what you have done... I still miss you. Please... come back."

Not be able to bring out a word, Malik just simply nodded. He stared back into those lilac eyes, which he had been thinking about so much, especially quickly after Mariku had disappeared. Yet he had never forgot them. Never. They were so much alike his', yet so much different. He couldn't describe it.

After a minute or two, Mariku started talking again. "You still live with... your brother and sister?" His breathing still wasn't totally back to normal.

Malik shook his head. "No. Isis and Rishid went back to Egypt. I now live with Bakura and Ryou. Remember them?"

"You live with the tombrobber?" Mariku said, somewhat annoyed. Maybe because of the little chit-chat he and Bakura had, when both Malik and Bakura had searched for the white-haired light. Or simply because he didn't liked Bakura. Both were highly plausible.

"H-hm." Malik replied, just taking a sip of his drink.

"He's nice to you?" Mariku said, making the younger male look up and stare at his yami in shock.

"Of course! How could you think differently?"

Mariku shrugged. "I just need to be sure. I wasn't there to look after your pretty little ass, so I had to know if the tombrobber did."

The tanned hikari glared at his dark and punched him lightly on his upper-arm. "Basterd." A small blush had crept on his face when Mariku had said that about him. It was almost cute.

Quickly Mariku drank the last few drops of his bottle whiskey and stood up. "Wanna come with me?"

Malik looked at the empty bottle and blinked. Mariku had drunk that all alone and he wasn't drunk? He sure could drink much without getting drunk. "Where are we going?" He asked, yet he did stood up and followed his dark half.

"Just strolling on the streets with you?" Mariku asked.

Malik looked at his dark suspiciously. "You aren't the type to just 'stroll on the streets'. What are we going to do?"

A smirk appeared on the face of the taller male. "Just come on. I'll show you." He said and walked further, getting swallowed into the darkness of the night more and more.

"Wait for me!" The blonde hikari called and ran after Mariku.

"Why would I? It's not like I care _that_ much about you..."

"HEY!" Malik shouted after his yami and tried to give the taller male a smack on his head when he walked beside him again.

* * *

I relaxed and sat back on the couch. I had decided to move from the chair to the more comfortable couch. Yet there was some reason to think again about the 'comfortable' part. Bakura had decided it would be a good thing to just let his legs lay on me, but he didn't knew how heavy they were.

"You should eat less. You are heavy."

"Me? I'm not fat." Bakura said and tried to look hurt. Though he failed quite miserably at doing so. Just try to imagine Bakura do so. It look ridiculous, as you might can figure out yourself too. Then he pulled up his shirt a bit and tried to grab some 'fat'. But there were only muscles. I blushed at the sight.

"I didn't say you were fat. I said you were heavy."

I burst into laughing when Bakura tried to be just like such a woman if you tell her she is fat. But these can really look quite, well... funny. Bakura just looked like an idiot. Although a funny idiot.

It took me quite a few minutes before I finally could stop laughing. It was really nice being here. I had Bakura and Malik who could cheer me up. But then suddenly something came into my mind again. Malik! What would Malik say about this when he would find out? He did have a crush on this white-haired male, didn't he? And who knows what this Mariku-guy had done before to his blonde friend. And-

My thoughts were interupted when I suddenly saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Earth to Ryou, earth to Ryou. You there?"

I blinked. Once again, what had I done! Bakura was opening his mouth, probably to be about to say something, but I cut him off by shoving his legs off mine.

"I gotta go." I said and walked away quickly, not daring to look at Bakura.

"Wait a minute! What are you going to do?" He did sounded a bit worried, but I didn't really minded at this time, at this moment. I just needed to go out and find Malik as soon as possible. And that had to be quick. And silent. I couldn't tell Bakura what I was going to do! Then he would discover Malik had secretly a crush on him. Then- well, it would only make more problems.

A hand grabbed my arm, and forced me to turn around and look at the person. I saw Bakura standing, worried and also a bit angry at me. Oh god...

I tried to pull my arm out of his grip. It just tightened instead. "Just let me go."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just, please, let me go." I begged. I needed to do this and therefore he just had to let me go. "Please..." The last word was not more then a whisper which escaped from my lips.

The grip loosened, but he didn't let me fully go yet.

"Please." I said, repeating the word again, until he let my arm go fully. Red prints already started to form. I didn't even cared about rubbing my arm to make them go away.

"I'll be back soon..." I whispered, before hugging him slightly and running out of the house. Malik. That was my only thought. I needed to find him.

* * *

It took me quite a while to finally found a trail that could lead to Malik. I asked almost everyone I saw on the streets, which thankfully weren't too much at this hour.

I had found a whore who could tell me she had seen two blonde males left a bar together. And they did have a tanned skin. I had asked her, just to be sure. I mean, there can be quite a few blonde males hanging around in this city, I didn't know about that.

Sadly enough she couldn't tell me where they exactly went to, but she pointed that they went that way.

"Hey cutie, wanna come with me?" She then said, when I was finally done questioning her.

I backed away slowly until I finally started running. I didn't want to have to do _anything_ with such a woman. Her hair was curled, but sweaty and full of knots in it. I shuddered at the thought what she could might have done before I questioned her.

When I finally stopped and looked around, I wondered where I was. In front of me was only a small dark alleyway. Did they went through here? I didn't know at all... I could ask Bakura, I thought, but quickly throwing it away. I could not ask him that. He would know I would be here and would maybe come and get me. If I would get lost or something I would ask him. But not now. Not yet.

I took a really deep breath and waited a moment to get all my courage together to go through the small dark alleyway. It took longer then I expected, but thankfully nothing happened when I was there.

Oh my god!

It was beautiful. I was finally through the small and way too dark alleyway and now I was standing in front of a small water, but it looked really nice. For a moment I forgot why I was here in the first place. It was really one of the most beautifullest things I had ever seen.

But then the thought of Malik popped into my head again. I looked around, but I didn't saw either of them. Where were they, I wondered and stepped in front to investigate the place a bit better.

* * *

"Wow… It's really beautiful."

A blonde male smirked at the answer he had gotten. Malik and Mariku were sitting on a small bench in some kind of a parc or whatever it was. It didn't really mattered, because Malik was in like heaven.

Mariku was back. Mariku loved him. Mariku took him to such a great place. Mariku was now sitting really close to him, not more then a few inches away from him.

A shudder went down Malik's spine as a small breeze touched his skin. He had only a lilac tanktop and some thin jeans on.

"Cold?" The taller male asked, looking aside at his hikari.

Malik nodded and suddenly was pulled closer towards his yami. An arm rested on his shoulders and he smiled when he looked at his yami. It was so great to be like this. Nothing could harm him right now. Nothing.

But he was wrong. Totally wrong.

"Malik?" A voice asked, making the male look up from his thoughts. He looked around, only to find a gasping little white-haired hikari not more then a couple of meters away from them.

Oops.

Forgot a bit to tell Bakura and Ryou about this. Oops... Would he be mad? Malik thought, wondering what to do now, at the same time.

"Ryou! I..."

The teen turned around quickly and ran away. Malik was about to stand up, but something hold him back.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked, looking down at his yami. "What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Don't worry. The kid will survive." Then he pulled his hikari back. "Why was he so scared anyway?"

The blonde male shrugged. He actually didn't know. Why would he indeed be so scare about? What had made the sight of Mariku and him together done wrong?

Mariku and him!

He smacked his head mentally. That was it. Ryou still thought that he loved Bakura. Baka, he told himself. What have you done wrong this time.

"Hey." A voice made him look up once again from his thoughts. This time it was Mariku, who was staring at him with curiousity. "You okay, sweetie?"

Malik nodded and then stared into space again, seeing nothing special. "Mariku? Can you bring me back? I need some time to think. Alone." He added quickly when he saw Mariku was about to give a reply on that.

"Fine," He said with a sigh and stood up, pulling Malik with him. "If that's what you want."

The blonde nodded and both walked back towards Malik's house. They didn't said much during the whole trip back (which was quite a few minutes).

* * *

_/What's wrong/_ Bakura's voice suddenly said when I ran away from the couple. How...? Why...? Since when where they together?

There came so much questions in my head, but none of them I could answer. I had known that they knew eachother from before. I knew also that they had been quite close. I knew that Mariku had somehow put Malik's life upside down. But I didn't know they were together. It seemed so... unreal. They had only met for, what, an hour? And now they were already cuddling in a parc.

I was too shocked to give a proper answer to Bakura. _--Nothing-- _

Why hadn't both said anything? Neither Bakura nor Malik had told me anything about the two blondes. Suddenly realization hit me when I remembered that Mariku had been looking for his hikari. That's also why he didn't wanted to say anything.

But then again, they could have told me! Finally I was halfway from the beautiful place to my home when I couldn't go on further. It became harder to breath and my breathing almost choked me. I sank down on a small bench which was just a few feet away. Curling up as a tiny ball, I stayed in this position for like a day. Bakura had tried talking to me another three times, but I had just simply put up my walls. They weren't strong enough, I could still feel he was worried about me, but at least it kept out the talking.

Why did it bother me?

The question kept going through my mind. Why did it bother me that Malik and his yami were together? Was I jealous...? Only the thought made me already laugh. Why would I want one of the two males or why would I be jealous about them being together?

I didn't minded. Right? Or _did_ I mind the fact that they were together?

Trying to sqeeze my eyes even closer, I finally began to get rid of all the thoughts I had.

* * *

"Mariku?" Malik managed to get out between two moans. This was just wrong. What if Bakura or Ryou, or both would be home?

"What is-" Mariku said and kissed the neck of his hikari again. "it, sweety?"

Oh... It was just so great, but they could not just do this!

The two males had just came in the house of the Bakura/Ishtar household, the house were the two white-haired males and Malik lived. And after that, well, Mariku had decided he just wanted to have his hikari. At the right moment the shorter blonde closed the door.

And there it already was.

"What the hell are you doing here!" A harsh voice asked from behind his yami. Malik could not see who it was, but he could dream of the voice.

"Bakura!" Malik said with a gasp.

With a smirk the taller blonde turned around. "Wanna join?"

At one side Malik just wanted to slap his yami right in the middle of the face for being so rude and asking such a thing when you were just, well, making out. But at the other side he just wanted to kiss him for asking it. Together with Mariku and Bakura...

Only the thought made the blonde already feel lightheaded.

"What is he doing here?" Bakura asked again, this time looking immediately at Malik.

"I... we... well..." Malik started, but he did not know what to say. How could he get himself out of _this_? "I-it is not what it looks like!"

The white-haired male let out a snort and raised an eyebrow. "And what _does_ it look like?"

Malik took a deep breath before taking Bakura's upper arm and took the white-haired male with him. "We need to talk for a moment." He said to Bakura, and then he turned towards his yami. "And you stay here. Don't do anything. Anything at all."

The yami simply rolled his eyes, but did as requested.

"What do you want, Malik?" Bakura asked when the two were outside.

"Bakura, it is just..." Malik started, but again he did not know what to say. He bowed his head so he did not have to look at the white-haired yami. He could not just tell everything right in the face of his well, second lover!

"Yeah...?" Bakura said, his voice dripping with annoyance. Although Malik could not really blame him for doing so.

Suddenly everything went really quick. Malik bowed towards the white-haired yami and kissed him. Almost before Bakura could do something, Malik pulled back and stared at the other with wide, really wide eyes. Even though the blonde had a tanned skin and it was dark outside, a deepred shade was seen on his face.

"I uhm-" Malik begun but he did not know what so say. "Sorry!" He blurted out and ran inside again, immediately going towards his room, not even bothered to tell his yami anything.

"Malik!" A voice called from downstairs, when the blonde male was just opening his door. "What the hell is going on!"

Malik ignored the voice of his yami and the words he said and trew the door closed again, before falling onto his bed. He totally did not know what to do anymore.

Everything had went well, that was at least until a minute ago, when he kissed the white-haired yami. He should have never done that, it would ruine everything and he knew it. But then again, why did he kiss him? It was not like he really needed Bakura to love him; he had already Mariku again. So why, why did he kissed him?

"MALIK!"

The tanned male flinced at the harsh-ness of the voice. His yami never shouted his name so angry...

What had he done!

* * *

I wake up when I hear a loud noise not far away from me. My eyes flashed open and I saw a dark person coming closer to me. The person did not really walked in one straight line, so that meant that he, or she, was probably drunk. Or just tried to let me think that he, or she, was drunk to get me caught off-guard.

Pretending to sleep, I looked as the figure came closer towards me. I could not see whether it was a male or female yet, the person had long dark hair, but a male can have long hair too. Much alike myself, I did not have short hair either. Although I had been right about the part that the person was highly plausible drunk. A disgusting smell of alcohol came towards me. Gross! Another reason to never start drinking alcohol; you will smell terrible afterwards. Not to mention you will die quicker etc. And that it just also tastes disgusting too.

I really needed to make sure both Bakura and Malik should never drink again.

In the mean-while the figure came closer towards me and I finally manage to see it was a male. He looked quite scary. The dark long hairs looked like to not been washed in a few weeks; there was all dirt in it and a lot of knots were in it too. And so did his clothes. In most of them were holes and you could see the skin of the man. I doubted the man had washed himself not for a few weeks either, but I could not really smell it, because the smell of alcohol was too strong. Even if I could I do not think I wanted to.

The disgusting male was now not more then a few small meters away from me. He stood still and looked at me carefully. I almost let out a scream when I thought what might could be going on in the head of that male right now. He probably thought I was just some kid who has no one to be protected by and which he could well... use as a pretty little sex-toy.

Although I was not sure about it, I had seen people look at me like that more often. I know I looked quite fragile and according to what others have said: 'incredibly gorgeous with that white hair'.

I wished I could be more like Bakura.

Who could blame me? At least not everyone was saying I was looking really pretty. Of course people said that to Bakura too, but that was not because he looked cute but because he was incredibly sexy. Not even I can deny that, I know. And he could at least save his own self if needed. He always had at least one knife with him and he was quite good with it. I had heard he had been stabbed more time then he could count, yet he was still very alive and as far as I knew I had not seen much of the scars. Not that I had seen his upper body naked yet. Yet... I sighed softly at the thought. I even thought that I would see that. Did I even wanted to see my yami like that?

"'Ey..."

A voice made me look up from my thoughts and I almost fell of the small bench when I saw the scary male was standing in front of me, not more then a meter away.

"W-what do you want?" I said, cursing myself for stuttering like that.

"You, pretti little gurl." He said, having trouble with speaking. He even thought I was a girl! A _girl!_

"Fuck off!" I replied, glaring at the male in front of me. I did not know where I got the strenght to say that, but I was gratefull I had it. "Leave me alone, you freak."

"Wha did ya call me?" The male looked down at me and I saw I pissed him off. And not just a little bit.

Eep?

I tried to get away from him quickly, but I did not succeeded. Gripped tightly, the male trew me against the first wall he saw. A horrible pain went through my body, but I quickly recovered from it, because the thought of what could happen next feared me more then the pain ever would.

Trying to shove the man off me, I got only held tighter. This was not good! This was not good at all!

"Tou ar so pretti, but rough. Makey likes that."

I gagged when I thought what he would do to me next, because I saw he was trying to undo his jeans.

Suddenly I was freed. The male was being pulled back roughly by an unknown person. Although I was quite scared what would happen next, I was gratefull the man was now gone and I could breath better again. I rubbed with my hand over my neck, because it still hurt.

"You okay?" A voice asked kindly.

All I saw right now were black leather pants and boots. When I looked up I saw a hand stretched towards me, the person waited for me to get his hand to get up. I decided to not take it.

"Come on, Bakura." The male in front of me said.

A gulp escaped from me. Did he knew who I was, or maybe did he confused me with Bakura? Either way I did not like it.

"Who are you?" I asked, before I would even think of getting along with him.

"You don't remember me?" The male asked, taking his hand back when he finally realized I would not take it. "Come on, I'll take you with me towards Yuugi. He might know what to do with you."

"No."

"No?" An eyebrow was raised. "Does your yami finally have made you stronger?"

"I do not have a yami." I said. I knew it was a lie and the other would probably see right through it, but I had to try. I needed to do _something_!

"Don't be silly, Bakura. Come on I'll take you towards Yuugi."

"No. I am going home." I said, still unsure where I got this courage from. Nonetheless I loved it!

"Don't be stupid. You saw what happened just a moment ago. Who would have known what had happened if I had not come to save you."

"I was just trying to free myself."

"Of course. You baka. Now, come with me." The male said, his voice suddenly harsh. He grabbed my right upperarm and pulled me with him.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I tried to free myself, but the other male was too strong for me. "Let me go!" I said again, I was not happy with the way things went right now.

The other turned his head and simply rolled his eyes. He dragged me with him further.

After a few blocks from the place where he had found me, we stopped. I saw we stood in front of a game shop. Or at least something that looked like it. Somehow I recognized it, but I could not remember anything of it.

The other male opened the door and shoved me in. He closed the door after himself again, locking it too.

Suddenly a teen walked in. He looked almost the same as the one who brought me in here. "Bakura?" He asked, then turned towards his look-a-like. "Aibou, why have you brought Bakura in here?"

The two went silent, so I assumed they used their mind-link. Stupid them.

Without a warning something popped into my mind again. Would this be the 'pharaoh' Bakura and Malik had been talking about? I looked at the taller male for a moment and I came to the conclusion it had to be the one they had been talking about.

But what did he want from me?

The question came into my mind, and I was about to think of an answer to it, but I did not got the chance for it.

"Bakura?" The smaller one, named Yuugi, asked.

I looked towards the side where the voice came from and waited for the teen to continue.

"May I ask you something?"

"What?" I asked, maybe a bit too rude, compaired to the nice-ness of the smaller one. Although I did not cared that much about it right now. I had other things on my mind at this moment to be worried about something such important. I would worry about it later. If I would not forget...

"You do not have to be that rude against my aibou." The taller, the 'pharaoh', said.

I simply ignored him and waited for Yuugi to continue.

"I uhm- I was wondering, do you remember who I am?" He asked after a moment of confusion. He clearly was not sure how to react on that. Also he was clearly curious about my answer. I vagualy wondered how much my answer would be worth.

If I said yes, then I would be liar. Apparently they do know more about me than I want to so they will know immediately. But if I said no, then they would go ask hard questions. A difficult decision. What did I have to say? Both would be bad.

* * *

"Do, do you remember who I am?" Yuugi asked again, looking at me carefully.

I took another few moment to finally reply to his question. "No."

The shorter one gasped, the taller one grabbed my upper arm. "What did he do to you?" He said with a threatening voice.

"Let me GO!" I pulled my arm out of his grip and stepped a few feet back, out of his reach. "He erased my mind, so I could not remember anything. That way he tried to make me another person." I lowered my eyes so I did not have to look in the red colored eyes of the taller male.

"He did what? Where is the Tombrobber? I will _kill_ him!"

"What?" I blinked. The Tombrobber? I did not know how or why, but suddenly I remembered something. Bakura had been a Tombrobber. The male in front of me a Pharaoh. And Malik also something, but I did not remember that one too.

"The Tombrobber. Where is he?" The Pharaoh said, making me look up at him.

"Why the hell do you need Bakura? He has nothing to do with this!" This was just ridiculous. Where the hell did he get that thought from?

"You just said that he erased your mind and tried to make you a new person, Bakura." Yuugi said with a soft voice, looking at me with curiosity in his large eyes.

"I did not."

"Don't be an idiot. You should not protect him, he-" The taller one said this time.

"BAKURA DID NOT DO ANYTHING, SO I ALSO DO NOT NEED TO PROTECT HIM!" I yelled. Anger had taken over me. The two look-a-likes just really pissed me off.

"But-" Yuugi begun, but I cut him off roughly.

"'But' nothing. Bakura did not do anything to me, so leave him AND me alone!" I walked towards the door of the shop. "Open it. I need to get to my home. I am DONE here!"

"Bakura, I-" Yuugi said, his eyes began to get watery. I did not care.

"Let me go Yuugi."

The younger one bowed his head and walked to the door to open it. Behind him a voice was heard. "Aibou! Don't do this!"

Yuugi simply shook his head at the plead and opened the door for me. "Just be careful Bakura..."

I nodded at the smaller male next to me and walked out of the shop. Once I was gone, I heard voices from it, but I did not care much about it. All I wanted right now, was just to be at home and sleep. Maybe that way I would be able to get my mind clear again. There had happened so much things lately, I was not even sure whether I could even fall asleep. My mind would probably not let me...

"Malik."

* * *

One simple word, yet it was being said with so much different emotions. Just five characters, but they were spoken soft. Although, at the same time it was urgent, which made it also sound rough. Two totally different emotions, but they were both put in the simple name. A few more were added too, curiosity, why was the other one doing this? Annoyance, why did he not answered? And love, the spoken one was worried about the tanned male on the bed.

Even though Malik had said to himself he would not reply to anything, he could not resist this. Why did he do this? He opened his eyes again and turned his head to the side where the voice had come from.

"Go, Mariku."

The other shook his head and continued looking at his hikari. "Why are you doing this, sweety? Why?" Mariku put out his hand and stroked with a rough hand the face of his light.

Leaning into the touch, Malik closed his eyes again. "Why are you doing this to me?" Mariku asked.

"Just go Mariku, please, just leave."

"Fine." Mariku replied harsh, pulling his hand back and standing up. "I can go if you want me to. You want me to leave? I will." And with that, the taller blonde turned around and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" The other male said, but the door was already closed and Mariku did not come back.

"Why...?" Malik asked himself softly, barely not out loud. "Why me?" He closed his eyes again and laid back onto the matrass, fighting to not let his heart being ripped in a thousand pieces.

* * *

Sighing deeply, I walked back towards our house. Or at least I tried to... When it is the first time you are in a new city, it is not good to walk alone, especially if you don't know the way you need to go.

Another reason to not walk at night. At night things look really different, mostly more beautiful, but not when you are lost. Alleys which are normally not scary at all, are at night. They are totally covered in darkness, so you do not know what is waiting for you the next step you make. Also all the houses you see look so much alike. It looks like every house you see is the one you need to go to. But when you come closer, they don't look at it at all.

Why can't Bakura be with me right now? I thought sadly.

That's it! Bakura! I can talk to him through our mind-link! He would know how I should walk back towards our home, or he could convince me to stay here and pick me up!

What a wonderfull ideas I can have sometimes...!

As quickly as I could I opened my mind-link again, but sadly enough it was not much of a use.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word." The voice whispered, not far from my right ear.

_Not again..._

I turned around quickly, facing my attacker. Only to be surprised to see who it was. "What are you doing here." It was more a statement then a question. Although I did not cared that much about that little thingy right now.

"I could better ask you that question. You seem kinda... lost." The male said, smirking. A sleeveless black shirt clung tight to his chest, almost reaching his low-hanging pants. Almost.

"Shut up." I said, trying to not look as scared as I felt. My heart still beat too fast.

"Scared?"

"Of course not. I am not scared of you, Mariku." I spat out, trying to hit him too.

"Not an effective way to get on my good side." The taller male said, catching my hand mid-air. "But it was just a thought. You seem a little scared."

"I do not."

"It is not like I will hit you, however I would love to." Mariku's smirk grew even wider when he saw the scared look on my face. Or that is what I think my face looked like that moment. "I would get problems with your yami, Bakura. Not that I care much about what he thinks of me of what he will try to do to me, it is more like a... how do you say that, an other thing. I am absolutely sure that my hikari would not want me to do anything to you, something that will defenitely upset Bakura." He stopped and gazed into the dark alleyway. "I still don't know what is wrong with him, but I just KNOW it has to do with the tombrobber."

Surprisingness went over me. What was all this? He seemed so, yeah, what do you call that, in love almost with Malik. Did he really loved his hikari? It looked like he did, especially if you also include the cute cuddling part they had not more then a few hours ago.

"Mariku...?"

The tanned male towards me again, still somewhat distracted. Although I did got his attention again and that was what I wanted right now.

"Do you... Do you love him? Malik, I mean." I held my breath, not daring to do anything anymore, because I really did not know how the other male would react on that.

Apparently the question brought him back to reality again and his face became hard again. "Why do you care? I can't even love someone. I am created out of hatred, pain and darkness." He said, then suddenly grabbing my upper arm, which was already starting to bruise from the meeting with Yami, and pulled me with him.

"Where are we going?" I said with a shriek, a pitch to high for my normal voice, which already looked so often like a girl's one...

Mariku did not answer, but after a few minutes I recognized some places again. We were going home again. I smiled a tiny bit.

Maybe this yami was not that bad after all.

* * *

"Hmm-hmm…" A voice muttered. Malik looked aside, from the position he was on his bed.

"You sure?" Mariku asked, grabbing his black sleeve-less shirt from the floor of Malik's bedroom.

"Yeah, I am sure, I will be okay..." Malik wanted to continue, but a yawn stopped him from doing so. "Where are you going?" He asked, a moment after that.

The other tanned male merely smirked. "Be good." Was his only reply before he left the room.

Malik sighed and rolled on his back again. Last night Mariku had brought Ryou back to the house. Even though Malik could not remember how everything became better; all he knew was that they somehow had ended up in his bedroom. He knew Ryou and Bakura had finally ended up together, or at least close to that. If the two of them were not together, they would be anytime soon. Maybe they had been doing the same things as he and his yami. Yet he did not really believed that. Ryou was still too innocent to do such things.

Last night, clothes had been removed from both tanned bodies, not more then a few minutes after they had entered the room. Even though they had been doing a few things, they did not do _it_ yet. He was not ready for it. Everything had been going too fast lately.

And until a few moments ago, Mariku had just laid on the bed with him. Then he had suddenly gotten up and put back on his clothes. He said he had to fix some things.

A smirk crept on the face of the blonde ex-tombkeeper. Things. Yeah, right. He would not want to know what these things were; some things are better off unknown. The actual line was forgotten, but this one suited fine either.

Malik closed his eyes again, laying his head back in his pillow. His hair still covered in sweat. But he felt great. He felt as he had not done in a long time.

And somehow he knew it would be all okay. He did not know why, or how, or when, he just did. And that was all that mattered to him right now.

* * *

End of story. Goodbye. The end.

* * *

_AN: Finally! FINALLY! This story is done. I hope you all really liked it, especially this extra-super-long chapter. I know, the end sucks, but I wanted it to be done before I would go on vacation tomorrow._

_Thanks to all who have read this story, who were patient to wait for me to update, who were really kind to review it. I even broke most of my records, just one which I have not broken!_

_Longest story: A new life – 17 chapters  
Most words in total: A new life -60,944 words  
Most words in 1 chapter: 8355 words  
Most reviews in total: A new life – 77 reviews  
Most reviews 1 chapter: 10 things I hate about you – 25 reviews  
Most hits in total: A new life – 4571 hits  
Most hits 1 chapter: A new life; chapter 1 – 1357 hits  
Most c2s: A new life – 6 c2s  
Most listed as favorite: A new life – 11 times favorited  
Most listed as alerts: A new life – 16 times alerted_

_Thanks to those who have reviewed, the last time I will be replying in a chapter!_

_**Lorna Shadows –** Thank you for the plushie! –hugs plushie- He really is cute! I am glad you like Mariku and as you can see I paired him up with Malik. LOL! That is what I am for, remember! I love to confuse people with my stories. I hope you enjoyed it!_

_**xBakura's lovex – **Here is the update! It is extra-super-long, so I hope you really enjoyed it. And no, as you could see, he did not kill himself. Although other people tried to ;)_

_**Black-Dranzer-1119 – **Thank you! –blushes- I am not worth to get such credit; this story is not _that_ great at all... But thanks anyway! Here is the update, I hope you liked it!_

_**XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX – **I know, I am always confusing you, using way too much drama in the story and I am usually always being mysterious, which all makes it difficult :) And as for the summer vacation, I have it and I will be leaving tomorrow, that's why the update today instead of later, which should be then in 2 weeks. And yes, I will make another one; A new life 2, the sequel to this story! But other then that, I don't have much plans yet..._

_**Kuroki-san –** Thanks! You have a really cute writing, you know that! Be proud on it:) But as for the reply to what you said; I am really honored that you have been reading this even before registering! Haha, here the update is, I hope it is long enough for you ;) I know, Dumbledore sucks, got that also from a story. First I liked him, now I hate him. And if you read my next story, you will probably hate him even more –chuckles- I think I should have not said that... Anyways, the sequel to this story will be Malik-centered, so there will be even more Malik in it then here! I hope you enjoyed it!_

Aahhh... I am now truely done with this. The sequel is on it's way and probably the first chapter will be added in two weeks, after I come back from vacation! I hope you all really liked this story and will continue reading the next! Thanks again to everyone!


End file.
